Well, this might be a Problem
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Hi, I'm Rei Matsuhara. Daughter to a rich family. But I'm moving out and I decided that I wanted a roommate. So I went to the Animal Shelter and I took home 10 cats. But the only problem is...well I didn't really take into count that I might get more than I asked for... But then again nothing in my life is really fair or normal. So let's see how I get work out this problem.
1. Chapter 1

" **Talking" - Akatsuki talking in cat form/Human's can't understand cat talk**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. If I did then Sasuke wouldn't be the main focus during Shippuden! I mean come on! Naruto should be the main character, since it's called Naruto!**

 **A/N: I've been reading a lot of Akatsuki kitty stories and I love them so I decided to do my own. Stick around to the end for the a/n on what I have coming up to be posted soon! Remember my internet is very iffy at the moment. I'm happy for those who have stuck around for this and I'm sorry to say some stories may be dropped since I can not recover the chapters for them, but I'll try to keep most of my popular ones going. Let me know in a review/comment or PM if you have a certain one you want me to continue. I'll even do a poll! But only if I can get someone to tell me that they like some of my older work. I might even rewrite some. Anyways enough of this long A/N (it's not very long but still) time to jump into the world below! Have fun read and remember to leave a review and if you like give me a favorite! Enjoy~!**

Chapter 1

This is how I found a group of cats but they were the Akatsuki S Rank Criminals from Naruto.

Walking down the street, ignoring the city that was surrounding me. I watched the moon above me. It was getting late and I still wasn't at the main household, not that the people in the house would care if I was out all night. I know I shouldn't be still out but I don't think I could take much more from my family back home or those normally around me. I should just move into my house soon. Here let me introduce myself. I am Rei Matsuhara. Youngest daughter to the Matsuhara Family. Who own over half of this city. I am the youngest of 5 of the children of the Matsuhara family line. My older siblings are the ones taking over each product of the family but I won't be. They made that decision themselves. My older brothers, 2 of them, the oldest, both twins, Alex was to take over the Lawyer firm, and his younger twin, Allan was taking over the Hospital firms. My sisters, twins as well, I know shocker right? Mai and May. One has the Fashion firms while the other is taking over the Business instrustery. Me...I just sing and do pop art really well and the family has no firm in the animation/art or idol world so that made me the odd one out.

So here I am, Rei Matsuhara, one of the top ten singers and famous artist but yet I find I feel the most unaccomplished. I had my art in the museums all around the world, even had a few animes out under my name in Japan….but my family had stopped trying to keep contact with me now that I was in the top ten of the country and top 50 in the world. I had my hair cleaned from any dye I had in it from my concerts and showcases. It was naturally an icy silver blue, my family all had pure black hair. My eye's were a pure opposite as well, the main family had lime green eyes while I had dark purple. Not even the family line going back seven generations had my traits. Finally I got to the house...to find the door was locked...and the keys were gone. No cars or lights on inside.

So they left? I saw a note on a plant from my sisters. It was slightly shocking that they left a note for me in the first place. How did they know I was coming to visit tonight? Or for that matter, why leave in the first place of they knew? Oh wait, I was the black sheep of the family...

"Hey Silver, just to let you know the family and me are going on that family vacation we never told you about. So keep watch over the house while we are gone. Don't go in my or my sisters room! We will know. Don't steal anything either! Have fun~ May."

They really planned an event and left me here alone? I am only 19...though I know how to take care of myself from all the times they did this. I guess I shouldn't expect them to be home until the next year or two. Three at most. Opening the door to the house I saw that they left only enough 'living' money for one week, as if they expected me to take care of their house for them. But I knew that they were going to be gone for how long they said they were. Turning on the lights I saw that even the servants weren't here either. Guess they left with them. Oh well, who cares…I've been taking care of myself for 4 years, what's another 3? Well, might as well go to my own home tomorrow. But I'll just crash here tonight. They will find out the hard way that I moved out.

Turning on the radio in the living room to my normal heavy metal station. Right as Down with the Sickness by Disturbed came on, I was taking off my jacket and I smiled at the clock. Just past 1 am, good thing the main family doesn't have neighbors; which was odd seeing as they were way into the city, like directly in the middle of the city. Working towards the backroom where my old bedroom was, I dressed in more casual and comfortable sleepwear clothing. Turning down the music to a soft sound, until the song was done. I took to to the kitchen to find something to snack on until I went to sleep. Oh goodie, they left the fruit alone. I guess they still want me to take care of their house. Well, they'll find out the hard way that I'm not they're maid.

Taking a green granny smith apple to eat with a Mr. Pibb soda towards the entertainment room, I sat on the chair just listening to the music as I ate my makeshift dinner. Once finished I threw away the trash and made my way towards my room. 'It's too quiet...hmm maybe I should get some roommates when I move out into my home tomorrow. My parents won't care as long as it has nothing to do with them…Okay, I know what I'm doing tomorrow!' Stepping into bed after turning off all the lights and anything using power I slowly slip into my dark dreams, that I never remember.

-0o0-THE NEXT DAY-0o0-EARLY MORNING-0o0-

Waking up to the sounds of birds is really nice, compared to waking to the sounds of the Matsuhara children all running around trying to get ready for their day of work or whatever it is they do during the day. It wasn't like they have anything to run to that was of importance yet. Getting up I made my bed and grabbed my bathrobe to head to my shower, I saw that at least one of my manga was out of place since I last read them. It was one of my Naruto series. Yup you guessed it, I'm an anime nut. It's a nice escape from the real world and my family. A world I could dive into really and escape from reality. If only the stuff in the manga and anime were real...that would be nice. The family's from the manga or anime universe all seem to have a way of working out...that doesn't happen in the real world…

Quickly packing the last of my things into my car I head back into the house to eat something before I finish getting ready for the day. I made an omelet with bell peppers and bacon in it with extra cheese. After breakfast and cleaning it up I made my way to my room to pick out my clothing for the day. While the media loves me, I never give them the chance to find a scandal from my family. So I dress to impress. I got out my favorite dark grey turtle neck with no sleeves and black south pole jeans with a matching jean 3/4 jacket. Along with my undergarments I get ready to go to my shower.

Getting my hot shower done and over with, I started to get dressed while thinking on what I actually wanted as a pet/roommate...A dog would get too lonely from how often I travel plus it will get too lonely plus I'm not really a dog person. A bird dies too easily what with all the crap in the air from the city. I don't want anything from the rat or small vermin family...then that leaves...cats… Yeah, I can work with cat's, I love cats. Alright to the pet store!

Feeling like a young adult my age would be at the thought of owning a pet I walked to my car to start driving. Getting to Petco was easy, finding a parking place was not. Finally giving up on a closer parking place, and settled with one farther away, I make my way into the store. Stepping to the kitten's adoption center I saw ten pair of kittens/older cats staring at me. Damn, the kitty eyes of death. One look and you walk out of the store with 15 or more cats from the adoption center. I swear they teach them to do that! "Hello, anyone here? I'd like to see your adoption ready cats?"

"Oh hello miss. Are you looking for kittens or last days?" a store clerk asked me, he was tall. Holy shit was he tall! Fuck why am I so short, in a family of tall people! And I'm only 5'5! Tallest in the family line was 6'9 too!

"I'll take a look at all of them. I need something to keep me from getting too lonely in my house."

"Well, here are our latest arrivals. They all came in together." he stated while pointing out the ten cats. Nine male and one female.

"Are they a family?" It was odd, they kept them all in the same pin?

"We aren't sure, but they haven't left each others' side even when some people came to look to adopt, they react like they want to hurt someone. This is their last day as well since they can be a bit violent with any other cats we get in as well."

"Are they well behaved with each other or alone."

"With each other without a doubt. Alone they...well the always seemed to get back into the same pin…" he said with a tone I could not recognised.

"I'll take all ten."

"What?"

"I said I'll take all ten."

"Oh...uh. Okay miss. I'll...I'll get it set it up for you. Um, why don't you go meet your new kittens until I get back…?"

"Sure…" It was odd to me really, why was he looking at me like that? But I never understood men in general I guess.

Walking to the back pin where the ten kittens were gathered, I saw that they each looked very unique. And totally cool! They look like cat versions of the Akatsuki! How awesome! ..Hm..maybe this is why I'm the odd one out of my family? Because of my love for anime and manga, that I can see things like that? Who knows and who cares. Not me! Taking a seat in the only chair there I saw that each were watching me closely. "Well you are soon to become my minions. And together we will rule this world. Trust me, it will be easy as well as fun."

That got all the kittens attention. I love the feline community...mention world domination and they will pay complete attention. Memories of my old army of kittens from a 5th grade came back to me as I hummed a song that was to my next single while waiting for the paperwork for my newest army. Taking the moment I got out my checkbook to my own bank account, the one my family has no legal rights too. At that point the manager and the store clerk came back to the pin. "So you're adopting these ten kittens? You do realize they could be little terrors right?"

"Sir, I came to get something to keep me from getting lonely. And ten cats would certainly do it."

"Miss, you need parental support to adopt an animal."

"No I do not, I'm 19. Legally able to adopt from any shelter." Really, is he going to start with my age and looks?

"Miss, you look to be 16 at most." oh, he is!

"You want to see my ID?" I had to stop myself from growling at him.

"Yes miss I would." Dude has an issue with that tone, really! Or maybe I'm just bitter towards those who mistake me for a child...it must be because of my height...

Sighing in frustration I get out my driver's license. The change in the managers facial feature was apparent. "Your...Rei Matsuhara...of the Matsuhara Family? The singer and artist prodigy?"

I saw the red kitten and blonde one look up with an odd look in there eyes. While it was strange, it reminded me of Sasori and Deidara with how they are near each other. Turning my attention back to the manager to answer him, I didn't really like throwing my name around since my parents would sooner deny having me as their daughter than saying they would be buying the next James Bond movie. But I'm getting bitter again.

"Yes...sadly not many know that last bit."

"W-well, Miss Matsuhara, just sign here and they are yours."

Well, that was slightly easier than I thought...

Taking the papers and signing each document that I legally owned all ten cats, I started to ignore the flirting from the assistant. Really, the moment someone learns my name it's always like this. Turning to the manager who was getting the cats in a box with a little difficulty, but eventually got it, I handed him the papers. "So, will your mother be hosting another fundraiser soon?"

Oh that's why. He wants the main families money… Greedy bastard! He shouldn't be the type of person working at a SHELTER! Hell, shelters are supposed to be full of volunteers! You know, people who work for no money!?

"She's on vacation but I'll pass on the information that you need money to her." I stated as kindly I could at the mention of my family. Quickly getting my cats I started out to the shopping cart that was given to me by the assistant, I got everything I would need for my little army. After paying for everything I got into my car and started to my own home. Even though I was still a teenager I had enough money to own my own home without giving into my family's ties. Its also nice when it's outside the city limits and away from my parents and siblings. Not to mention the parazzi.

Looking to the back seat, I saw the kittens watching the world outside. It was kinda cute, the Tobi look alike was literally climbing on the headrest of the passenger seat to see out. Taking the turn to go down the finally street to my home, which was a dirt road. Something I know repels my sisters since they don't want their cars to get dirty and my brothers hate anything outside the city so it's perfect to get away from them. And my parent's don't usually want anything to do with me anyways so it works out for them too. They don't have to see there odd ball looking daughter everyday or worry about running into her out on the street. So it works out very well in favor for everyone. Now I love my family but I can't stand them much more. So this place is a nice place to get away from them.

Turning into my driveway I saw all the kittens had spread out in my car so they could look at my house. It was a nice ranch style house. Very large and a lot of land surrounded by the forest and countryside. If one travels far enough you will reach the cliff that leads into the ocean. It's actually very nice, though it's very unstable so I didn't really explore that area very much. I owned at least 14 acres here before you would run into the neighbors. And I love every bit of it. My little world away from the world.

"Alright my little soldiers it's time to get back inside the box until I get everything inside." My little Hidan look alike hissed at me which made me smile at him and for the Pein look alike to growl back. All of them went into the box. I blinked and grinned. They were really like the Akatsuki. Wait, does my little Pein look alike have the Rinnegan...hmm…

Getting out of my car and getting all my pet's items into the house and set up, I returned to pick up the box that held them. Getting them into the house was easy enough. But I was starting to wonder what happened to my little minions before they came into my possession. I mean I have heard of people doing some terrible things to animals. But to do such a thing to turn such innocent kittens into a group of Akatsuki members. That's just horrible. Opening the box I saw that all of them were watching me. And the more I looked the more I saw the Akatsuki, and that was saddening. Picking up the Konan look alike I petted her head.

"You know, human's can be so cruel. No matter how much some fans love the Akatsuki, it's not right to do this to such an innocent creature…"

Setting her down while working on getting the rest out of the box, even the silver one that really reminded me of Hidan was silent. And he seemed to be one of the most vocal. Petting each one, I took a good look at them. "Well, I'm going to name each one of you a different name from what that stupid store gave you. I mean Pumpkin and Sunshine?" Shaking my head I sat down in front of them. I saw that each of them sat in a semi-circle around me. It was slightly funny. It looked like I was really having the attention of the Akatsuki. As cool as it would be, I knew it wouldn't happen. These poor babies must have been threw so much hell that it was grilled into them to act like this.

"Alright, because I can honestly see the Akatsuki look you have, I'm going to name you in a way that your looks have. Let's start with the leader." Shifting to the orange tabby with the Rinnegan eyes and the soft blue kitten with amber eyes I get started. "You, since you are a Pein look alike, I'm going to call you Kami. And you pretty missy, you must be the Konan look alike, so I'll name you Tenshi. Together you two are Kami and his Tenshi." I saw then look at each other before laying down, I saw Kami glare at the rest of them in an unspoken growl. I smiled at them. Turning to the next batch.

I sat there watching the Tobi look alike shift excitedly in his seat right next to the oreo cat. Zetsu! Oh my god he looks like Zetsu! I had to stop myself from squealing from the idea. "Alright, my little Tobi look alike, I'm calling you Savior." Turning to my little Zetsu kitten I smiled at him. "You my little Zetsu look alike, I'm curious as to how someone could have done this to you. I'm going to call you Shiro-Kuro." The two of them sat down, though Savior looked like he calmed down some.

Shifting again to face another two. It was a red and yellow cat duo. The artist duo! "Now let's see, you both look like Sasori and Deidara...So… My little Sasori look alike, you will be called Eternal. And you my little Deidara look alike, you'll be named Explosion. My little Artist Duo Eternal and Explosion." I smiled nodding to myself before shifting to the Hidan and Kakuzu look alike.

"Huh? Wow, whoever did this to you really went all out to get the details right. Hmm, alright my little Jashin worshiper look alike, I'll name you Jashin after the immortal granting god, praise him well. And you my little bounty hunter look alike...hmmm Dollars. Yeah I think you'll like money as a name. My Zombie Duo - Hidan and Kakuzu." I nodded to myself again as I petted their heads. Turning to the last two I smiled at the sight.

"And finally the last two. Kisame and Itachi look alikes. Hmm, You'll be my little Bull Shark, BS for short, and you'll be Aniki." I petted their heads and sighed saddly. "Whoever found you before me must have grilled you into acting so much like the Akatsuki it's not even funny. You poor things must have been through hell and back…"

Getting to my feet I stretched a little. "Wow, who knew naming a little army of cats could tire you out." Smiling down at them I turned to look at the house since we were still in the area in front of the door. "Well, my house is your house. Feel free to make yourself at home while I get your room ready. After all, only the best for my little soldiers."

After that I left them to their own devices as I got one room set up with cat beds and cat trees going all across the room in a spiral and even out of the room. I had bought this house with the cat shelves already installed from the last family's cat. It cost a little extra but I always wanted a cat when I moved out. Though I didn't really think about getting ten at once. Oh well. I need them to be able to take care of themselves here while I travel for work. The only rooms that didn't have the shelves was my recording room for when I sing and my art and reading rooms. But those were on the second floor. Stepping into the kitchen to get something to eat I saw Savior trying to open the fridge with Shiro-Kuro just watching him. I laughed a little which caused Savior to fall off the counter. "You okay Savior?"

"Here, let's get you something to eat." After I said that I saw that all ten of my little soldiers were in the kitchen. I jumped a little when I caught all their eyes. "Wow, whoever said cats are the reincarnation of ninjas wasn't joking…" I smiled. "It takes a lot to sneak up on me. I'm so proud of my little ninjas." I said kissing Eternal and Dollars on the head as I went to make them something to eat. Tuna and salmon would be great for them. Hmm, I could go for a tuna salad myself.

POV CHANGE: AKATSUKI

The group of Akatsuki turned cats were shocked by the civilian girl's words. They all had their memories of the fourth shinobi war even their second death. They had no idea if they really were given an actual second chance at life, but the girl had given them so much information that it was shocking to hear her talk about their organization like it was common knowledge. The moment she spoke that ninjas were reincarnated as cats seemed to be a stretch for them but they could understand that for now, and they knew who they were. But how to turn back into humans was another story. They couldn't feel any of their chakra nor could they feel any from the world around them. Slowly eating the food the girl set out for them, they watched as she hummed a song, her voice was a soft alto they noticed but something was odd about it. Soon they felt something akin to their chakra flowing from her as she sang. It was pleasant and soothing to them. Like it was trying to welcome them home. A home...something they haven't had in a very long time.

"Alright my little soldiers, follow me to show to your room." The girl was waiting at the door. Their leader Pein nodded his head and started to follow the girl. " **Akatsuki gather now."**

" **But I haven't finished eating, un"** Deidara stated but got quiet as Pein glared and growled at him. He huffed as the group followed the girl. Walking at her feet they heard her vocalizing a little more. It was odd, she seemed to sing a little before she change up the words before stopping at a door near a spiral staircase. The group looked at it, hoping they wouldn't have to climb it. And their prayers were answered as she opened the door and moved to let them in.

"I'll be taking down this door so you can come and go as you please later but this room is completely yours. I have the best cat beds over there. I don't know which of you is the tree climbers or bush dwellers so I gave you plenty. You have your water fountain over here that cycles water for you every half hour. And you food here which I will fill at breakfast, lunch and dinner when I am here with you and you have all the toys and stuff to play with. And your litterbox is over here." The girl walked around as if showing them a house they were going to buy.

" **This girl wasted so much money for this…"**

" **Fuck right, we aren't even fucking cats!"**

"Now then, at six it will be bath time. Until then enjoy." And she walked out and started to go up the stairs. Pein watched her go up and was wondering what was up there. " **Zetsu go see what she is doing up there."**

Zetsu silently agreed and started to climb the stairs. He had a small idea what was up the stairs like bedrooms and bathroom, but when he got up there he was shocked to see the walls being aligned with books and pictures. He saw himself fighting a group he remembered from a long time ago on one of the posters. Before he lost the girl in the strange room, he followed her into a room and sat in the corner. The room was filled with items he couldn't recognize. But soon she started to sit at a large wooden item with white and black bars. Slowly she pushed one of the white bars. It made a noise which startled him. The girl started to vocalize softly in tune with the noise, then he found out it was supposed to be music of the area they were in. Her soft singing brought a few more members, he didn't really care as he was too intune with listening to the girl sing softly and saddly. He could feel some of his chakra following around him in a spiral but never staying for very long. Like a soft cool breeze during a hot day, it felt like it was trying to welcome the girl into his life as a necessary person. Something he never had before.

Zetsu noticed finally that it was Konan and Tobi who had followed him up, as he moved to sit next to her on the seat. His black personality was strongly against it but none the less became quiet as the girl continued sings even when she looked at him from her seat. Her smile appeared brighter as the other members entered and sat near the door or on other chairs. Her tone and tempo changed to a better more upbeat song as she sang a completely different song. Seemingly changing songs like it was nothing at all. The charka in the room was slightly overpowering, and yet he could not recognize it as one of the other members. Though it could be found pouring out from the girl herself. Her own seemed to be like a mother's warmth, something each of them had long forgotten was like. After ending the second song, the girl turned to the clock on the wall before turning to each member of what she understood was her little army of ninja cats.

"It's only the afternoon, and I'm already tired, so I'll give you all your baths later, maybe tomorrow. Come on, let's go to take a nap." She stated while picking up Konan and Pein. She moved around the rest to lead them to the master bedroom. Which they saw a few pictures from their group on her walls as she set up her bed. "Feel free to take any free space. I don't move much in my sleep so the rest of the bed is free gain."

Rolling over to her side, the girl set off to sleep away her exhaustion. Many of the members took into account that as she sang she used her chakra to the point of exhaustion. It was odd, they never heard of a bloodline that ties their chakra and fighting abilities to their voice. It made a lot of them curious about her. And how the knowledge of their organization was so common that it didn't strike fear in those around her. And the names she gave them, they could see how she named them close to their real names by giving into their personality. And it didn't even strike fear in the girl. No matter how odd she was, they tried to rest in case they may have to fight again later. After all, the incident from before they were in the shelter with all the other cats was still fresh in their minds.

The shouts of people, calling them devils creations and trying to neuter them. It wasn't the best way to wake up from sleeping out in the middle of an alleyway. And the people before spoke to them as if they knew they could understand. Before they tried to cut into them. If Hidan didn't attack one of them, the whole group knew his partner and Konan would not be in one whole piece. They never seen their leader so angry but when they picked her up all hell broke loose, in a way that they are never going to try anything with against her again. Getting away from them was a hard thing to accomplish with how small and powerless they were, no chakra or weapons, they were as helpless as newborn babies.

Shifting in their seats on the bed, Zetsu took to watch the girl over the time frame she slept. She looked so innocent, he really thought that she really didn't have any intentions of harming them. And even though she found them when they just about lost hope, they weren't going to look over the fact she seemed to have the only chakra in the entire world, well the world that they have so far have seen. They have heard of their organization from a few children talking while in the shelter but she was the first to take them in and not harm them in any way.

While it was odd to them they knew better than to try anything to try to escape her home. After a few hours they saw her waking up. Stretching, they saw her look over to them. No one moved as she smiled at them. "I have work tomorrow and yet I went to sleep before finishing up the last piece of my song…"

She gave each of them a kiss on the head before sitting at the desk in the corner of her room. Turning on a small lamp and getting a pencil out, they saw her vocalize a little before she started to write silently. A few times she became vocal when she stopped writing before she continued writing. Finally after a few hours she put her pencil, which alerted the members of their 'owner' being done with whatever she was doing. Turning she saw the looks of her ninja kittens and got another smile from in return. "You wondering what this is cutie pie?" she stated while kissing Deidara over the nose. Kisame laughed a little as the youngest member jumped a little back from her hold while rubbing his nose with his paws.

"This is going to be another one of my songs that I write and will be singing in front of a crowd. You see my furry ninjas, I'm a popular singer and artist, my work is all over the world. But my family thinks of me as the black sheep. So they are planning of disowning me before the year is up. Writing my music and doing my art as well as my hobbies is the only way I keep me sane….And I am talking to my cats…" she stated slightly shocked at the very end. "I must need a therapist…"

The girl, who they recalled from the shelter was called Rei, stood up and walked over to the window facing the tree line. She sighed loudly and turned to them. "Bath time!" At the words Rei spoke each of them bolted to escape the fact of the embarrassment of being bathed by a young girl. As she saw the group disperse, she laughed as she began hunting her ninjas. "Come out, come out my little ninja's." She sang out softly as she closed the door before any of them could run out. Turning around they saw her looking around for them.

POV CHANGE: REI'S

Watching all my kitties run, trying to escape their baths was funny. And after talking about them about my failed family really put me in a bitter and sour mood but seeing their reactions is a real mood lifter. I caught Explosion and Aniki but the rest kept slipping from me every time I got near them. So I smiled down at them. "So you two are going to be the first to get a bath. The rest of you ninja may live to fight against me for another 5 minutes!" I gave of a fake evil laughter while snuggling against Explosion and Aniki. "Prepare yourself my darlings, for the bath of a lifetime!" I stated while closing the door to the bathroom with me and my two kitty ninjas inside.

POV CHANGE: AKATSUKI - OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM

" **Fucking Uchiha got himself grabbed."** Hidan laughed at Itachi's unfortunate demise.

" **Poor Sempai, he had so much to live for…"** Tobi cried as he held his paws in a way that looked like he was praying for Deidara's death.

Kisame was trying to not laugh as he heard splashing and Rei laughing, but was cut off with her screaming. The door shot open and her slamming it shut. They saw her run to the side of the bed and grabbing a metal bat. The members turned around to the door to see Deidara and Itachi standing there naked, but with a towel around their waists. "H-hey calm down, un."

"S-stay away from me." she spoke, her voice was filled with fear as she stared at the naked men now cornering her. "I don't care who you are, but you will leave my house. "

"Calm down un. We ain't going to do anything to you." Deidara stated as he got closer. Rei moved away from them as she held the bat out.

"Really, cause all I see is a strange men in my house buck ass naked! I will beat your ass if you get near me! How'd the hell did you get into my bathroom? Where did my Aniki and Explosion go? What hell did you do with them?" Rei asked her face was turning a little red for a reason or other.

"Rei, we aren't going to harm you." Itachi stated. "But you need to calm down…"

"Calm down? Right. Like I can do that with two naked men in front of me." Deidara started to move but she moved her bat at his direction. "Stay away from me, I will mutilate you and set your asses ten feet in the ground. S-so stay away from me."

"Look, Rei. We aren't going to do anything to you. If you let us to fix our leader then we can explain this to you." Itachi stated, many of the members were shocked to hear him talk so much. But then again seeing as every time Deidara moved near her she freaked out a little more.

"Leader? T-there's more of you in my house…" Rei was talking to herself at the very end, Tobi being the ever idiot he was going to be, ran over and rubbed against her legs. "S-savior not now." With Tobi's distraction Deidara was able to get closer but when she was him closing in she swung the bat, hitting him square in the head.

"Ow!"

And with that Deidara grabbed his head holding it as Itachi moved quickly as he could without the usage of chakra and grabbed the bat and held her arm behind her. The moment of silence was quick as Rei kick and thrashed. But she was no match for the strength of a natural ninja. Deidara was able to knock her unconcious. Itachi gently laid her out on her bed before turning to his leader of the Akatsuki. "Hot water was key to our transformation."

Pein nodded since neither of the already transformed member were able to understand the way they talked. They would need to try to talk to Rei in a calm fashion without her freaking out. But with seeing them naked might not be the best thing to do, but they had no other choice. She held chakra that worked for them while at the same time she seemed to he a little scared of them on the small face they were men. So Konan became the mediator for them, as the only girl she might be able to get their hostess to understand their predicament.

 **A/N: I'll be updating everything from Ghost Hunt soon, Curse of the Moon is taking a little longer than I thought for its next chapter. Lady of Darkness is taking longer since it was a really old plot I had made for it so I am trying to do it right, it will be a Naru/Mai with Lin as a father figure. Since that's how the poll went. Mai Star Files will be updated too soon, maybe sooner than the others. Alone but Not Forgotten has just been updated so it will be a little bit before it will be followed with its next chapter. Clipped Wings might be a little longer as well.**

 **My Pokemon stories such as Hidden within My Song - 2nd Chapter is in the works, Shadowed Era - 3rd chapter not yet been started, Human Nature - might be but on hold, Demons Within - might be put on hold, Dreams Come True - 3rd Chapter in the works right now, Gamers Life Turned Reality - 2nd Chapter is almost done,**

 **-Man is on hold until I can get the 2nd chapter the way I want it.**

 **Digimon Season 1 - Crest of Trials is not really planned to go on until I get better internet.**

 **Uta-No-Prince-Sama is working right now on the next chapter, I will have that finished soon.**

 **And finally my Naruto stories. Naruto Uzumaki: Heir to the Kitsune Clan is on hold because of all the hate I'm getting. It's not being dropped just put on hold for the moment. I'll write more when I can get some inspiration. Guardian Angel? Is right now having the 3rd chapter in the works since it's a little more fun. And finally this one will nt have a full schedule since I for this for fun and not profeit.**

 **I hope you enjoy the stories in the work. Until then! Goodnight!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The morning after

Opening up my eyes was hard since the sun's rays were harsh. So harsh that I had to close my eyes back to keep from going blind. When did I open the curtains? Thinking carefully around my headache I slowly remembered what had happened when I was awake last. Memories of naked men entered my head and I shot up from where I was laying, taking a moment to look around me. I made a quick look at myself as well. I was still dressed in my clothes, nothing removed or changed. I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Taking a moment to look around to see where I was, I saw I was in my room. But my cats weren't anywhere near me, in fact I didn't see them anywhere. Did I dream those men up? Duh, I must have, they looked a lot like Akatsuki members.

I must have fell asleep after finishing my songs again. Getting up I made my way over to my dresser to change into clean clothes. Changing my shirt into a white blouse and black dress pants I grabbed my lyrics and start my way out of the room. I put on a pair of rider boots and a small blood red victorian neck tie as I walked past the dresser on my way out. I saw Savior standing near the stairs with Shiro-Kuro. I smiled at them. "I'll be home soon. I got to go to work. Keep the fort down until I return and I'll treat you." I gave a kiss to both of them. I didn't even noticed Savior trying to stop me from leaving as I closed the door behind me. Walking to my car I got in and saw Dollars and BS sitting by the window. I waved to them and drove off down my dirt road.

Getting to the city was easy since it was still early morning. Ah, I forgot to eat breakfast...and feed my cats. Shit...well I might as well bring them something from the city. Pulling into a world famous restaurant for breakfast called Chik Fil A. I love their chicken and lemonade. Getting a 12 count chicken breakfast bites and a large lemonade to eat I make my way to work. Put my trash in the bag I start sipping on my lemonade while thinking about what would be a great treat for my little ninjas back home. Pulling into the drive away of my recording studio, I saw that the press was watching and waiting for me. Doing a quick check for any food leftover on my face I step out once I was presentable. Seeing the flashing and camera in my face I smiled at the closest reporter. "Good morning."

My smile was on my face as I walked through the crowd. "Miss Rei what song would you be releasing this week?" "Are you going to explain the reason your family left you here while they went to the Caribbean?" "Have gotten into a relationship with anyone? I heard David was interested? What's your comment on that?" "Miss Rei, are you going to be releasing anything for the studio committee for the anime you created?"

Entering the building I was able to get away from the reporters, while I was walking to the back with the papers of my song and my lemonade still in my hand as I sipped it, I was still thinking about what should I get my furry ninjas. After all they need something to eat when I get home. Knocking on the director's door I was met with a simple enter as I went in and gave her my song sheet. Singing the piece was easy. Writing all the fixed errors was easy. Pleasing my boss was easy. Getting past the reporters was easy. Finding my car while not being seen was easy…

Nothing was hard, the fact I knew every way to make my days easier; and so far nothing changed that. While finishing off my lemonade I saw that it was around lunch time or maybe a little after lunch. Stopping by Chik Fil A again I ordered a large party platter of their chicken. And a chicken sandwich with another lemonade for myself. While driving home I saw that it was getting close to 4 in the afternoon. My furry ninjas must be hungry! I can't believe I left this morning without feeding them! Getting down my drive away I couldn't stop myself from getting upset at leaving my kitties without food until now. But this will a nice treat for them I hope. Stopping my car I noticed shadows moving near the windows. A frown appeared on my face. Was there someone in my house? No way, there's no way a burglar would know where my house was. Hmm, it could have been the curtains.

Getting out of my car I threw away any trash from my meals into my large dumpster while bring the party platter of chicken into the house. Once I was in I first noticed that I couldn't see any of my little furry ninjas. So I called out to them. "I'm home! Savior, Kami, Tenshi, Shiro-Kuro, Dollars, Aniki, Bull Shark, Eternal, Explosion, Jashin! I brought you all some lovely chicken from the best chicken restaurant ...where are they?" I mumbled the last bit as I took the food into the kitchen As I started to set plates out with the chicken on them, I heard the soft sounds of something coming down the hall. "Ah, come on out my little army. I have a treat for you."

Setting down the plates in a row I stopped my movement when I heard a strong and male voice. "Rei, I must speak with you." Slowly lifting my head up I saw a man with bright orange hair with Rinnegan eyes. He was dressed in male clothing that I knew was apart of my male clothing from my older brothers thrown away clothing. It was from one of the spare rooms that I had put the random things I have collected over the years since I was 14. There was a woman right behind him, with blueberry blue hair and amber eyes. She was dressed in some of my clothing, though it didn't look like it fit her properly. But they looked so familiar, but I can't place my finger on it. Wait, they're aren't even supposed to be in my house.

"How'd you get in my house?"

"Rei, you know of us, you let us in after all. We are the Akatsuki."

…

"Huh?" I asked as I nearly dropped the last plate of chicken on the floor.

"You took us in from the shelter. You've turned Deidara and Itachi yesterday but reacted poorly despite knowing who they were. You see child, we are here because you 'adopted' us. And we would like to stay here." He stated in a way that sounded like I didn't really give me a choice.

My head was spinning. "R-right…" Lesson One when dealing with cosplayers who think they are the real deal: don't anger them and keep them happy until the men in white show up…

"I can see you don't believe us. Konan."

"Yes Pein." The woman raised her hands and a paper flew out and folded into a crane. But it folded without her touching it. And then it flew out over to me, landing on the back of my hand. To say I was shocked was an understatement. How could she do that unless...unless...unless she was the real deal. Did I really adopt 10 S class murders?

"So...you're the real thing…" I stated shocked. Pein nodded.

"And the rest of the cats I adopted…"

"Yes, the rest of my organization. Your chakra gave us the ability to turn human again, if only for a short amount of time. Itachi and Deidara transformed back into felines after 9 hours."

"My...chakra…"

"Yes, you are the only one we've encountered that has chakra. Will you release some more to give my subordinates some for their transformation." Pein stated simply. But I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Your singing Rei. Your chakra is tied into your voice." Konan stated as she moved slightly closer to me. I made no move to get away as she stood right in front of me. I couldn't help but be stunned. Here was Konan the most beautiful member of the Akatsuki, standing right here in front of me.

After the rest of my furry ninjas, or actual ninjas just turned cats, came into the room I vocalized until Pein gave me a nod to stop. They all seemed to run to the bathroom where a hot shower was going. So, my voice and hot water caused them to become human again? Soon I was surrounded by the Akatsuki members, and needless to say I had no idea what I was suppose to do. I mean I could handle a normal day of my life but this was unreal! Looking at each of them I could couldn't help but feel like I should kick myself for not noticing that they looked almost the exact same as their cat form. Okay, now what…

"So you wish to stay here?"

Pein nodded from his seat in the living room. "We have no knowledge of this world and it seems you are the most familiar with our pasts as well as the only chakra we can sense."

"Okay…" I got up from my seat which attracted most of the members attention to me from them looking around as I went to the kitchen. I brought out the party platter and set it on the table. "I can't believe I forgot to feed you guys, I'm a terrible mother, but here's some chicken from Chik Fil A." I stated as I sipped my lemonade. I ignored most of the looks from them at my mother comment.

Most of them just watched the chicken on the platter like it was the most strangest thing in the world. No one moved to grab a piece. "Are you not hungry?" At that I heard Etern- no Sasori's stomach growl, which caused Deidara to laugh. That's right Sasori was a puppet in the manga, so that sound means he is now human. Sasori cuffed Deidara over the head with a growl of his own as he tried a piece of chicken.

"Not bad." He stated as he ate.

I smiled as he ate a little more, before the rest joined in. For a moment I was worried that I might not have enough food ready for them but as it was gone, no else asked for more food. Maybe it has to do with the fact that it is something they are not used to. I mean they are by all account Japanese. Picking up the trash I went about going through my older brothers clothing to find them something to wear later. I mean wearing those clothing couldn't have been easy for them. Taking a seat in my recliner I notice that none of them even left the room, sure they explored the room itself but no one made to leave the living room as a whole. "So what are you going to do right now?"

At my question they all looked at me. Tobi was the first to answer me but with a question. "Why did Rei-chan say she was a terrible mother?" I turned to him with a look that said 'are you serious' before taking a moment to look at everyone of them. I sighed. "I say that because I left my children without food and now I learn they are actually human I feel even worse about it…"

"What the fuck are you talking about bitch." Hidan asked confused and slightly frustrated. I glared at him with a hidden fire inside me.

"You will not call me that, in this world when you adopt something be it animal or person they become family and then they become the children of that person. I legally own you all as my kids right now, be as cats or humans it's the same thing. So I will play that role right. I will not be your hostess as you live here but as the Mother of you all. So you will not call me bitch, either Rei or Ma'am would do. I will take care of you all while here like a proper mother and you will like it. Now then I have no issue with you cussing but call me bitch again and I will wash your mouth out with soap. Got that son?" I stated to the silver adopted son of mine.

The look of disbelief was shown all across the room. Deidara was the first to respond. "Your saying you will be a mother to a group of killers?" his confusion was really noticeable since even I knew that it was not normal for someone to do something like this. But I take family values strongly and I was already planning on treating them like family before I found out they were actually humans. Pein looked deep in thought and a little amused.

"I was going to treat you all as my sons and daughter before I learned that you were human, why should this fact stop what I already set out to do. The only rules of my house are as followed: You don't kill unless it's a last resort, even then afterwards you clean up after it. Cleaning up your own messes and you will be rewarded with treats or allowances. Helping around the house will increase your allowances by at most a hundred dollars for everything you do to help out. Chores will be rotated every day and depending on how well it was done can have different rewards. Bedtime will be followed as you have to be up by 1 in the afternoon and in bed by midnight to give you all a good sleep schedule. Meals will be made by me are breakfast and dinner. Breakfast you can go to any table to eat, lunch is a fend for yourself, just don't destroy anything or it comes out of your allowances or rewards, dinner is the only meal that requires everyone to be present. Manners will increase more rewards as well. Fighting is fine but if it causes body harm to the point to where either I or your leader has to intervene, he will dish out punishment and so will I as the Mother. If you act like children I will treat you like children am I understood?"

I saw most of the jaws drop from most members as I finished and then turning to their leader, Pein. He was watching me with an amused expression. "You plan on treating all of us as you children to keep us safe from this world?" I knew Nagato had lost his parents young so I smiled at him.

"Based on how you all act you, sir, would be one of the oldest in my book so you have the power of them. And before any of I leave to put together your rooms know this, if I have to clean up after you I will put you in time out. Any questions?" Tobi's hand shot up. "Yes Tobi?"

"So Rei-chan is going to be...a loving mother?" he asked slightly hesitant. I stopped and thought about how Tobi aka Madara aka Obito's childhood was, and I found myself lacking in that information. I smiled at him. "Yes, I am a black sheep in my family so as your mother I will be everything mine wasn't. Don't be afraid to ask me any questions I can see running in your heads." I smiled at Zetsu. As I looked at him everyone turned to see him looking down.

"You're **just going** to treat **all of us as** normal children?" His duo personality asked certain parts of his question. I smiled a little more softly at him.

"I see no reason not too. Zetsu, you and Kisame may have faced some bitterness because of your appearance but I will not throw you out. You both are now my sons' and I take care of what I love as family."

Kisame took a moment and rubbed his head a little as he smiled his sharp fangs at me. It was a small smile compared to his normal large one. "None of you will be judged while I am your mother, any other questions?" I saw Kakuzu nod so I directed my attention to him.

"Even though most of us are older than you, you still plan on taking us as your children?" I knew Kakuzu was well into his 90s but I didn't care and nodded. "How much allowance are we looking at?" I laughed at that question. Yup Kakuzu was the treasurer after all.

"You all will start off with 50 dollars and the more rules you follow and help you do around the house of your own free will it will increase by how well it was done. Let's say you cook lunch for everyone without being told so by me I will increase it. If you clean the pool of leaves without being told or the owner of that chore asks you too you will get that person's share of allowance for that chore. If something breaks that was your fault it will come out of your allowance or rewards, so either you lose something for a week or you lose the money to replace it, it will that person's fault. Does thats answer your question?"

He nodded seemingly happy that he could make money by doing something so small. I snapped my fingers as I realized something, which got me some looks. "And showers are to be done 3 times a week. So now anything else you want to ask pier to the rules?"

I didn't get an answer as I smiled at them and got up to go set up the bedrooms for them. "Alright I will go set up the rooms. You will be rooming with your partners until I build onto my house to give you your own rooms. Come find me if you have any questions." I smiled at them like I always wished my mother would as I set out for the upstairs. Since my house was not meant for 10 people I would have to get creative with the rooms. There was 5 normal bedrooms upstairs and a double bedroom in the attic, three bathrooms, one in the master, which was mine and one in the hall and one on the bottom floor.. All the spare rooms had a full or a queen size bed and a fold out couch in them but I needed to clean them up a little since they would have someone living in them. I never really planned on this and since they might turn back into cats after a few hours I thought they should have their own rooms ready. Maybe I should set up a bell system in order to let me know if they would need me. Since they need my chakra and hot water I would have to fix them every morning. Maybe if I vocalized longer they would last until I get back for work. But then again I don't have any concerts coming up and my boss gave me a vacation until fall so I am not really needed as of yet since my album is finished. After getting the fourth room done and about to enter the last room I saw Tobi running down the hall, falling to his knees and slid the rest of the way towards me as he latched onto my waist while kneeling. Did he really just slide right into me from the stairs? "Mother! Sempai was being mean!"

"Tobi you tattle tail, yeah!" I heard Deidara yell from the downstairs. I petted Tobi's hair to soothe his crying fit. When he started to squeeze I look at him and saw the Sharingan from the one whole in the mask. I smiled some more. "You want to come with me to the last room?" I state as Deidara rounded the corner, either he was trying to catch Tobi or he was came up here to get to me first. Tobi nodded as his eye deactivating once he saw that Deidara had followed him up. Going in I sent a frown to the blonde adopted son of mine. He pouted and sulked back down stairs, pouting that he might get in trouble. Closing the door I set out to cleaning up the room from the random empty boxes. Tobi sat on the bed while I worked.

"Does mother know Tobi?"

I turned to him and smiled again. "I know a little and I see nothing wrong with what you wanted to do only how you tried to go about it. But again, you have your reasons." After I folded up all the boxes I set out to putting them in the closet and getting the beds properly made for the soon to be owners of this room.

"So you know…" The tone was different, so I knew Madara/Obito was talking to me. "And yet you still seem like you want to treat me as your son."

"Of course. You have suffered a lot and under my roof I will give you some peace. I don't know if you all will try to go home or if this is a permanent stay but I will do everything I can for you and your brothers and sister."

He seemed to think a little before he laughed softly, he nodded. He went silent for a moment as I went about setting up the fold out bed. "Do you know if you want to sleep in the attic room or one of these rooms on this floor?" I stated as I got the sheets setup. Tobi stopped what he was doing, which was looking around the room before he answered.

"I think myself and Zetsu will take the attic."

"Alright, and let him know that I have some plants up there he can take care of if he wants too. Oh and the door to the attic has a better lock than these rooms so if you ever want to take your mask off for a while then you can do so without being bothered." I said as I plushed up the pillows.

I could feel his eye on me as I flatten the final blanket on the bed before I went about to the side table to pick up the few boxes that couldn't fit into the closet. He started to laugh a little and nodded. "You really plan on treating us like family…" He said before he got up and started to the door opening it as I walked to it.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out and waited for him in the hall. "So what did Deidara do to upset you Tobi?"

"Sempai said Tobi was a wannabe member…" He said in a sniffling tone. I laughed softly as I put the boxes in the hall closet.

"You're no wannabe member. After all, your Tobi the most talented of the masked people." I petted his head which was slightly awkward since he was taller than me. I could feel the small shaking of laughter that he tried to pass off as crying. "You go on and play while I set up your room, any color you want your bed sheets to be?"

"Red and Black! Like the Akatsuki Cloak!" He stated as he ran downstairs.

"Don't run on the stairs!"

I heard him slip and fall down a few before he got back up and continued down. "Tobi's okay!" I laughed at his actions as I set out to fill out his room like he asked while grabbing a mix of white and black sheets for Zetsu's room. After I finished that room I was wondering why it seemed to be so quiet. Turning to the clock I saw it was about 7 at night and all the bedrooms were finally done and people ready. But it was close to dinner so I set to downstairs and walked into the kitchen and started to prepare some pot roast and steamed baby potatoes with carrots, green beans and cauliflower. While setting up my fancy dinner table that could easily fit 12 people I saw Zetsu looking at me from the ceiling. I waved at him as I set the roast on the table. It was getting close to 8 and I need to have them fed before they became cats again. "Zetsu, can you rally up the group while I get the last few things from the kitchen?"

He watched me for a moment and slowly disappeared into my ceiling. Which was way cool to watch. As he left Pein and Konan came into the dining room first. While taking a seat I went about setting up iced tea and soda mixes on the table for people to chose from. Soon after Kisame and Itachi followed in as Sasori and Deidara came in from the den, where I kept a lot of art supplies. Kakuzu came in with Hidan who was silent, which made me curious about since he was hardly ever silent. Zetsu appeared with Tobi on his back as they all took seats at the table. Sitting down at the table myself I started to serve out the plates of food, giving Zetsu a little more of the meat since he was more of a meat eater.

From this dinner with them, I learned that Hidan has some of the worst table manners I have ever seen. And while Itachi drank the tea which I sweetened to my liking he put at least two own spoon fulls in his single cup after each refill. Everyone else had somewhat decent table manners so I didn't feel the need to reprimand them. Taking to the kitchen again before everyone left I set out to make a dish that my grandmother made me when she was still around. Crustless peach cobbler, served with vanilla bean ice cream. Taking this dessert to the table I saw that they all stayed around but was doing something with different objects. Sasori was carving something with my wood craftsmen tools, Deidara was playing around with my clay and Hidan was on my tablet. I wonder how he managed to get it unlocked. I had forgotten my passcode a long time ago… Hidan looked up as I entered with the dessert and said something I didn't catch which drew everyone's attention to me as I set it on the table.

Serving out the bowls with it I made sure that everyone had a decent amount before I got myself some. Hidan was a little better with his manners during dessert so I couldn't really help but smile as I finished my bowl and set out to clean the dishes. Taking a moment to rinse the pan from the roast I saw that Itachi and Sasori were taking dishes and cleaning them. No words were said as dinner was cleaned up, but they both got an extra amount of rewards or allowance once I head to the bank. I saw Kakuzu cleaning up the table of everyone's bowls and bring them over. "Alright so tomorrow I'm going into town if any of you want to come with me I have no issue with that only that about 5 can go."

"Understandable. We will discuss this later."

"Also your rooms are made so if you want to go pick your and your teammates room before you become cats then I get ready for bed myself. First thing in the morning I will give you some more of my chakra so you will be human for a the whole day. But I'm going to bed, good night everyone."

Heading up the stairs I passed Tobi and patted his head as I went by. Getting to my room I came to the conclusion that today was a little bit easy to go by, but it was different. This was abnormal. Different from the normal life I was leading. And to think just after I moved out of my parents house and adopted 10 cats I became the mother to the Akatsuki… It might be problematic but it's fun. And I plan to enjoy my time with them as I get them used to my world. But only if this world of mine doesn't scare them away...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Not Your Normal Family Bonding

The sun was burning bright as myself and a person I couldn't see the face of were sitting down and enjoying the peace of the beach as the clouds rolled by. Voices of many roamed around myself and the mystery man. And I couldn't have been happier. On my fourth finger was a single ring with a modest sized diamond on it. The mystery man became the love of my life as the surrounding voices turned into small laughter of children. Everything was perfect, like it belonged in a painting or a story books happy ending. The winds were perfect and the sun was just right amount of heat, the rolling of the waves with the sounds of children laughter mixing into the rolling waves by the beach.

But all good things come to an end. The rolling of thunder clouds blocked the sun and the rolling of the waves turned into harsh crashes as the storm rolled in. All around me was the faceless children and my love of my life trying to keeping all of us safe from the harsh storm as we ran to where safety was. Running with my children and husband for shelter I heard the sounds of a vaguely familiar voices. Holding onto my children in both arms as the other ran by my side, my husband disappeared into the darkness that rained down. The darkness took him as I tried to get all my children around me. The darkness was circling around slowly taking members of my perfect family. Taking them into the soundless abyss, their cries for me ending abruptly into silence. Soon it was only me left, the sounds of that laughter that sent chills down my spine, continuing as I tried to find my family in the abyss. But I was alone now…

Finding the darkness trying to hold me in place, to keep me in the one place I didn't want to be placed in. The darkness morphed to become a bedroom that I had left behind. The old room of the parents house back when I didn't have the backbone to leave it. Taking a look I saw that the diamond on my ring was gone but the overall ring remained. Holding my wrist I looked around quickly, trying to find either my husband or my children. Finding the windows were higher than I originally remember...and locked. Like always. Quickly turning to the only real way out I tried the door, only for it to be locked as well. Panic filled my body as I tried to pull the door some more. I was confided. Trapped. A Prisoner in this home.

Working on trying out to look through the only thing that lead to freedom, I climbed up to the top of my dresser to look out the window. Nothing was around, not the normal city but a vast outlook of a desert with no sign of water or people. I was alone. Trapped and Alone. My perfect family was taken from me while I was left to watch nothing but sand roll across the dunes. The dark took towards the sky, filling it so that the moon was formed. A double moon was seen from my lone window. I heard the sounds of laughter echoing into sounds that I slowly remembered was of the main family, it was coming from the other side of the door. They sounded like they were having fun. A family fun time? Trying again at the door only to find it was still locked. I started to bang on the door, begging to be let out, hot tears trying to fight their way out of my eyes.

Taking a quick look at my ring only to see it gone, the sounds of the main family talking and having fun like a normal family would be having. As if I wasn't even a thought of their minds. My breathing was picking up speed as the hot salty tears fell down my cheeks. I felt hot, sweaty and like I was choking, suffocating. All the air was being forced from me as I tried to get free. Freedom, that was all I wanted. To be free and to have my family back. To be away from the main household. I wanted to feel my family love again...To hold my children in my arms again… To feel the warmth of my husband… To feel loved by my family…

Breaking down to the floor, holding my mouth to try to stop the sound of my cries while I tried to hold onto the door. Wishing to be free...the walls felt like they were closing in on me as I tried to keep my grip on myself. Feeling alone, left behind, hated, and… not loved. The darkness seemed to close in as I curled up trying to find some form of comfort in myself as all I felt around me was cold and silent darkness.

Jumping up from my bed, I was gasping for air as I looked around. The rain outside the window was harsh and fast as I tried to slow down my heart. My heart was keep pace as the rain as the thunder and lightning struck. I jumped at the sound as I went about to try to stay calm. Turning to the clock I saw it was 4:23 AM. Feeling my own terrors rack through my body I slowly removed the covers as I stepped out onto the cold wooden floor with my bare feet. Taking to picking up my soft cotton from the hook near the bed, I wrapped it around my body. Sleeping in a tank top and shorts wasn't keeping the cold out but I hoped to keep the chills of the night away with the soft cotton. Putting on flat slippers I made my way out of the room. Focusing my thoughts around the rows of countless books as I made my way down the spiral stairs. Taking to the kitchen I started to make myself some peppermint tea with three spoonfuls of sugar. Sipping it as I sat at the floor of the counter, I didn't even noticed I wasn't alone.

Sitting there was Aniki...er Itachi. Smiling at him as I petting his little black cat head. He was looking at me as if asking why I was out here. Petting him some more I let out a small laugh that sounded a little short of a full laugh. "I can face down many things in my life but nightmares is something not even the strongest people could ever be free from. I guess it could only be taken from my family's treatment. What about you? Why are you awake right now?"

Getting nothing but silence, the only sounds from the rain as it finally was slowing down. I let out a small chuckle as I sipped more of my drink. "Right, I shouldn't expect an answer while you're a cat. Here let me warm up some cream for you to drink it's a great way to relax for some sleep."

Warming it up I set it on the ground with a small smile as I finished my tea. Itachi drank the cream as I cleaned my cup, once he was finished I set about cleaning it as well. He jumped onto the counter as I set the saucer to dry properly. "May I?" Holding out my hands to hold him he simply walked over and waited.

Carefully picking Itachi up, I petted his furry head as I went back upstairs. I guess that they don't like the stairs all that much. Taking a second to realize that to them the stair might look like a mountain they have no real strength to climb as felines. Frowning at that I made plans to make a way easier for them. Getting to the top I walked down the hall that lead to each of the members rooms. The only door open was the fourth, one on the right so I held him in front of me as I stood in front of the open door. "Sleep well Itachi." Giving him a soft kiss to the forehead as I put him down I made my way over to where my room was, the master bedroom. The clock on the wall in my hallway stated that it was getting close to 4:40, I had time before I was to wake up and make breakfast. Climbing back into bed I tried to get a little more sleep before 7 AM.

Hearing the beeping of the chime from the alarm clock I get out to put back on my cotton robe. Rubbing my head and eyes to get rid of the sleep. I pulled my long silver hair into a low ponytail as I washed my face in my bathroom. Checking for anything that might be wrong so the press couldn't use it against me, while finding none and nothing that would appear during the outing today I left my bathroom to go down the stairs to make breakfast for my family. ...my family…

Remembering my dream before I woke up the first time, I could feel my usual dread at the certain night terrors trying to creep up on me. Sighing I set out to make pancakes of three different kinds. Chocolate chip, blueberry and the lovely original buttermilk. As I made enough for what I thought would feed an army, I set out to make a early morning of fruit salad to have with it. Setting up 11 glasses on the table I set out to have ready drinks for my 'children'. Hearing the said 'children' walking around and waking up, I saw my little army of ninjas making there way into the dining room. OH! I forgot they need to be transformed. Seeing as all of them were around I motioned for them to stay still. "So there is a group shower down near my barn and garden. Head over there while I grab some clothing for you all. Here let me get the chakra bit out of the way. After you are showered and dressed, come on back here for breakfast."

Smiling as I vocalized for about a minute, I opened the door to the garden, which my furry ninja took towards as if my chakra would wear off before they could become human again as I picked up Konan. She turned to me with a confused look. "Sorry, my little blueberry, I won't make no daughter of mine shower with her brothers." As I stated I could see her nod, I saw Pein waiting at the door, not wanting to be without her. Part of my favorite times when watching or reading the series was watching Pein/Nagato and Konan. "Would like to use a shower in the house Kami?"

Getting a nod from my little Kami, I knelt down and held out an arm. He walked over and I picked him up and took him to the shower upstairs. Leaving him with the knowledge of clothes would be waiting for him after he cleans up, as I took my little Tenshi over to the master bathroom. Leaving out clothing for her of my slightly bigger clothes, I set out to getting clothing for Pein and his little group. As I turned around I saw Savior watching me with a slight glare in his eyes. I gasped suddenly which stunned him a little as I scooped him up. "I'm sorry Savior! Here…" Taking a few clothes for him to the downstairs bathroom I left him there as I quickly took towards the barn, setting the clothing out with a quick knock. "Your clothes are here. Take care to figure out your sizes so I can get an order put in for more clothing for all of you. And breakfast is on the table." Taking back to the house I start to washing my hands as I saw Pein and Konan sitting at the table. Tobi came out skipping a little as he sat down at the table. As he sat down everyone else came out from the barn's group shower.

"Bit-Rei...why do you have a group shower out there?" Hidan asked as he sat down and started to fill his plates with what he wanted. His cursed stopped when his partner and their leader glared at him from across the table. I smiled and gave a small nod to his correction. "I have it there because that barn had the piping for it and the previous owners had it for their animals to be cleaned faster. I never took it down and I'm glad I haven't it makes this so much easier."

"After you gather what you want from the table you're welcome to eat here or in the living room. That's where I will be if you need me for anything. Oh and chores won't start until next week, when you're all used to living here"

Taking two chocolate chip pancakes with a bowl of early morning fruit salad to the living room where the TV was placed. Turning it to the news to see the traffic and weather I ate slowly feeling the food fill me as I watched for anything that would set me off for the day. Nothing, it seems if I go about like normal everything will work out like always. It was almost too easy really. But then again, I now have the Akatsuki as my children to look after. And I would have to go downtown and stay away from the press so they don't get involved with them. The press would use them to attack them and myself. And I won't stand for that. My children will not be attacked by those piranhas or I will rip someone a new one.

Finding that the weather was good for now but way out on the beach looked to be a storm. I frowned at the sight. I didn't have many fond memories of raining days. Days I had spent locked in that old far away from everything of a bedroom. Sighing as I turned the channel to TMZ in order to find out what was being say now. I saw that David, the one who was supposed interested in me was the morning current topic. Something about him getting drunk and having a bar fight out on Southern and 5th. Flashes of pictures from the night showed that it was indeed him as well as other celebrities. I sighed softly, really, didn't people have lives of their own to look into or all that whatnot. I didn't need to look into others lives so why should they look into mine?

I didn't notice my little army of ninjas coming into the room to watch as well. Because my eyes were on the fact I was now the topic of TMZ. Why was I the topic this time? Turning up the volume a little to hear what they were saying I immediately regretted it. "And here we have our little cities Princess. Rei Matsuhara! You see she was left behind by her family when they went on vacation. Why do you guys think she stayed?"

"Well, Rei hasn't done anything to cause problems for an 19 year old. She's pretty well behaved."

"No seriously, the girl is as proper as a real princess. She hasn't drank out in public or done drugs so why is this little princess still keep us out. I mean we have a right to know what goes on in her life."

"I heard that she adopted 10 cats from a shelter recently."

"Really? Why?"

"The store owner stated that it was to keep from her getting lonely."

"Why get cats then? There are plenty of men out here that would love a chance to date our little singing princess."

"Back at another subject, why has nobody noticed that wherever she shows up she disappears just as quickly? And why does the Matsuhara family hate her so much...why are they trying to disown her? She seems to be so sweet and at the same time a little firecracker too. She seems to be like a shot of whiskey!" The man laughed.

"What dark secrets does Rei Matsuhara have that she is trying so hard to protect. Maybe she killed someone?"

More laughter was heard from the television.

"Maybe she has a dark secret! Maybe she's actually a fairy sent from some magical forest."

"You and your fairy conspiracies Matt." Finally I had enough of the stupidity of the TMZ people that I turned off the television as I finished my bowl of fruit.

"What was that all about, yeah?" Deidara asked as he sat down in one of my many chairs. Taking to notice the group that was around me I cleared my throat a little, it was slightly sore, I hope I'm not getting sick…

"That was the gossip channel. I check it out every so often to see what's being said so I can be prepared for the press and paparazzi when I go out. Since I am today main topic I suspect that the press and paparazzi will be on the look out for me today. And that means taking you guys out to the city would spell trouble."

"Rei what would you have us do while we would be out there?" Pein asked as I sat there watching the blank television. Thinking about it I really don't think anything in the city would interest my children but then again I have about 14 acres of land right here so why keep them in the house as long as they are careful I see no reason they couldn't train or whatnot.

"Well, I was going to take you guys out to the store to pick out clothing and then take you shopping for supplies to keep you entertained while here before going to a restaurant but that would be unfair to the other half that would have to stay home. So, I have no idea on what I was trying to do today. Anything you all want to do?"

"You can take one if it makes it easier for hide from those people." Sasori stated as he was looking at the books on my shelf. I frowned at that, then that would mean I'd be leaving nine of the ten home alone. Sure they aren't really children but I couldn't stop myself from my frown as I imagined doing that to my kids. Pein though seemed to be thinking on that basis, I sighed softly as I got up from my seat and went to the computer in the corner of the room.

"Here, since my family has left the country for at least a year or two I might be able to find the places they run opened for us to enter without people recognizing all of you. Let's see there's the water resort, the amusement park, the museum, the docks near the movie theater and then the Gardens...all of them aren't opened today since it's Sunday or for a reason or another but they will be later this week."

"Did you guys want to train, my property is large enough for to do that as long as you don't start a forest fire?"

"No, our Chakra is not as strong as it would be here, however Rei, would you show us the land?" Pein asked as he looked down at me. Wow anime characters are tall as hell… Hmm, do I wanna walk around my land? Sure why not. Getting up and flattening out my soft cotton robe since I had yet to change I turned to the leader of my band of children.

"Sure I can show you around the land, just meet me outside while I got get dressed." Taking to the stairs I didn't miss the comment from Hidan about why I need to get dressed. To be honest I didn't hear much of it only the part of when he shouted curse words at his partner and Kisame. I wonder what he said…

Closing my door I got dressed in my favorite shirt, a band t-shirt of digital daggers and a pair of bootcut dark wash jeans. Putting on my hiking combat books went to the bathroom and saw my hair was going to be impossible today. So I pulled it into a off the to the side ponytail, pulling my bangs that normally framed my face into a clip and picked up a baseball cap with the sign for Eternity on it. I looked a little cute if I do say so myself...I smiled at my reflection, another look I made perfect. But my smile disappear as I remember that I didn't really care since my family wasn't here, not they would notice my apparel, and the fact I was a single pringle with a bunch of Akatsuki member for my kids I didn't really think I should dress to impress. But I guess it's more out of habit now a days. Touching up some makeup on my lips and eyes I grabbed a bag of first aid kit some water bottle, actually 14 of them and bug spray. Never could be too careful when you are traveling in the woods. Black Widows were a common thing here and I don't do well with most poisonous bugs. Walking out I saw that all of the members were gathered outside waiting on me. I saw Sasori was twitching from how long he was made to wait. But then again he is the most impatient member so everything will make him irritated.

I saw that Konan had a bag on her arms and I was looking at it with curiosity. I didn't think anyone else would think to bring something. Unfortunately she saw my curious stare before I snapped out of it and smiled at me. She showed me it was the lunch she made. At least I think she made it. I smiled and nodded, at least they won't go hungry from this hike. "Alright, so I'll be taking all ya'll to the cliff beach. The terrain is most unstable but I think you all will be fine."

"Damn right it won't bother us!" Hidan shouted as he started to walk off...but in the wrong direction. None of the other members moved, even tobi had stayed where he was, waiting for me to say where it was in the first place. I saw Pein shake his head with a sigh. I was about to call out to Hidan to tell him that was the wrong way but Kisame stopped me. "Let him walk for a bit and then call out."

I frowned a little, watching Hidan for a moment before he was just about to leave my sight...well the sight of a normal girl aka a non-ninja. "Hey! Hidan!?"

"What?!"

"That's the wrong way!"

It was silent from the group of trees that Hidan had disappeared into but only for a few seconds until I heard a string of curses that most mothers would wash someone's mouth out from ever speaking that. He reappeared with a slightly redden face, maybe from all the shouting.

"Why the fuck didn't you say so earlier, bitch?!" He screamed at me, I frowned and scowled at his tone towards me, while it was not in the rules that they couldn't use such a tone with me, I do not take being yelled at like this lying down. Plus he called me that one word I hate more than anything.

"Hidan you will lower your voice...and what did I tell you about calling me that?" I growled out. I saw him smirk at me.

"Or what bitch? I'll call you whatever the fuck I want."

I knew I couldn't really do anything to the immortal Akatsuki member so I emptied my face of emotion and simply smiled, it seemed to throw him for a loop as well as the watchers who were around us. I turned and started to walk towards the beach cliff at the end of my property. Not saying a word. "O-oy! Bitch?! Where the fuck are you going?!"

"To the beach."

Was all I stated before I turned and continued to walk. Members were following as I continued to show the way. After about an half an hour silent walk I could see Deidara and Kisame just dying to break the silence with something. Passing the last group of trees that separated us from the beach I took a moment and sat down on the rocks, thinking about how to get down to the beach without killing myself. All the while I could see Hidan squirming. He may be a mass murderer S Class Jounin but when faced with the silent treatment he is no better than a Genin. Working my way down the steep cliff as the other members followed, though Kisame simply jumped into the ocean and was swimming around. Taking a misstep I almost slide all the way down if not for a hand that caught me. Turning I saw it was Tobi, it wasn't to thrilled on the silence and was bothering Deidara but a little more silent. All in all, he stopped me from possibly falling down to my death.

I smiled at him as I readied myself to continue down. Tobi/Madara/Obito looked like was going to say something but I patted his head, which caused his persona of Tobi to jump up and hug me. Blinking as I felt the wind rush around me before I was set back down on the gravel I noticed that he just took me from point A to point C, skipping point B almost entirely. I smiled and took out a water bottle and gave it to him. "Here, its vitaminwater, And thank you Savior." I started as I patted his head again, which he jumped around while holding that water I gave him. He went out to try to throw small pebbles at Kisame, who was coming up for air every so often.

Everyone branched out to do there own thing at my small private beach, that it left me alone as far as I could see. Konan and Pein went further up shore, Zetsu went into the forest, feeling more at home there than out in the openned. Kisame was still in the ocean. Tobi was exploring a cave near the cliff with Deidara. Kakuzu was with them to make sure they didn't do something stupid...or to see if he could find anything of value from the the way he was talking. Itachi was up in a tree watching the waves, though I don't know which tree, since it literally a forest right behind me. And Hidan was just gone. I have no idea where the hell he went.

Taking my own vitamin water out to drink as I watched the waves from the driftwood that was beached I didn't noticed the pair of eyes on me. In fact I wasn't paying any attention except to the waves until a male voice spoke out. "Hey isn't that Rei Matsuhara?"

"Dude I think your right."

Turning I saw two trespassers on my land, they looked to be hikers, they had hiking equipment. Rope, knives, flashlight, tape, first aid kit, and a backpack that I couldn't tell what was in it. The two men looked to a little older than I, so maybe around 21 or something. In fact they smelled like alcohol.

"Hey, Rei, you wanna join us for some camping?" the first one asked with a smile. I frowned, camping?

"You're on private property. Please leave."

"Hey don't be like that, we just want to have some fun. That's all."

"You will leave or I'll call security." I bluffed. I don't think any of my ninja were close enough to see this going on. Plus I don't have the physical strength to fight off two grown men if they decide to have fun…

"We've been hiking a lot over here...and we didn't see anything that would be a security risk."

Shit…

"Come on Rei, show us around…" one said as they walked closer. Just my luck...I get called a bitch today and then this happens. Getting up from my driftwood, I kick the one that was closer to me when he grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me." I said as the other man pulled out his knife, rage flashing in his eyes. Being surrounded by the two of them I couldn't help but wish I took self defense classes. I had no fighting experience and no training. One of them managed to grab my arm and twist it behind me, causing me to arch from the pain. I could feel the steel against my neck. He seemed to avoid my long silver hair for some reason.

"Such pretty silver hair. I'd bet we could make a pretty penny of it. What do you think Raymond?"

"Aye, and the pictures of Rei don't really do her justice. Such a pretty face…what do you think Frankline, should we play with her?"

"It would be a sin not too."

Fighting as much as I could against them I couldn't help but feel sick at their words. Soon though I was free and in the arms of someone else's. I didn't feel threatened nor disgusted. Looking up I saw a furious shade of pink eyes watching the two from before. Blood on on his face as he glared daggers. Seeing Hidan made me feel safe, well safer I would like to say. Trying to turn my head to see who he was looking but it wasn't possible. Kakuzu was blocking the way and so were all the other members. They all looked super pissed but I still couldn't see either of the two guys that were holding on to me. It was confusing really. But then I remember Hidan had blood on him. His hand that held me looked like it was cut, but he didn't seem to take any pleasure from it like the manga stated he would. Then I remember the knife that was held at my throat before I was saved.

It was slightly shocking really. I was full well prepared to fight for myself, like I always do. But I was saved by the Akatsuki, members of my family. A soft smile appeared on my face, but I slowly took Hidan's hand looking at the cut, trying to see if I should take care of it or not. I could feel my ear rejecting all the talking that was done around me. Since none of the words that was being said didn't make much sense to me at the moment. I guess I was in shock.

Taking my hem my my shirt to apply it over the wound to keep it from bleeding, I was so absorbed in this that I didn't even feel myself being picked up and lead away from the beach. It wasn't until I saw the door in front of me that I noticed that I really didn't see anything around me. "Is Mother okay?!" I heard Tobi cry out. Turning to him I smiled and held out my arms. Hidan must have put my down at some point, since I was on the couch. Tobi made for a run as he held onto my waist, pulling my face into his chest as he petted me head. Much like the tiems I have done it when he was upset.

Gently placing a hand on his arm. I held onto him as I finally took in my surroundings. The looks of worry was something I wasn't expecting. "So much for a normal family outing…" I said when I finally found my voice.

"You're having a family outing with the Akatsuki, yeah. It's not going to be normal…" Deidara stated as he sat down, looking at all the members. Many nodded in agreement while the rest just ignored that comment in favor of watching me. I smiled slightly at my family. A little out of the ordinary but still a family. To me that's all I could as for. Hiding my eyes in the arm that Tobi still used to hold my head, I could feel tears wanting to flow out. The main household wouldn't have blinked at that incident, saying it would have been my fault. But this family was here, worried about me. Me the black sheep. I was full well not expecting them to treat me as family, me the black sheep…

"O-oy, Rei, y-you're not getting fucking emotional over there are you?" Hidan asked, slightly shocked. I was shocked for sure, how could they tell? Opening my eyes I saw my blurry vision, ah my tears have betrayed me.

"N-no, I'm not. It's nothing of importance. Here let's eat lunch while watching a movie. Hidan you can pick on out and then we could over on to another person to watch another." I stated as myself and Konan set out the lunch that was prepared earlier. I saw the confused look on Hidan's face as he went over to where the DVD's were. He picked up The A-Team. I smiled as the movie started, taking a small bite out of my food. It tasted good, but not as good as I would have done it. I saw the look on Konan's face, I knew she made this. Well, later I'll share some cooking tips for her to make her food taste even better!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Monday's, you gotta hate them

Waking up, on a monday morning felt like I was hit by a truck. I shifted only to notice something; a bunch of fur in my face... I lightly pushed off the blue fluff onto my pillow. I had learned that Kisame would never be the last one to go to sleep out of all of them. In fact I know he was a cat when he went to bed last night so why was he a kitty on my face trying to smother me? Looking at the said kitten, I saw Kisame was still sleeping, sprawled out like a fuzzy blue kite in the sky. I smiled at my son's sleeping position, he couldn't have gotten any cuter…

I saw his tail twitch and curl up around my arm, his ears twitched with the sounds of my small laughter.

I stand corrected. He just got cuter. All of the Akatsuki are super cute as kittens. It's like death by cuteness. There is no chances of survival. With 100% chances of being a killing blow, I secretly wonder if my sons and daughter are trying to pull off a coup in my house. If they just blinked they're cute cat eyes while giving me a look of pure adorableness, I would cave and try to give them the world. But it's better if they don't know that… Working to get out of my bed I found that Kisame wasn't the only one in my room...in fact I think all of the 'older' member were in my room.

Kakuzu was sitting on top of my safe that was in the corner, his tail was curled around the handle with his ears twitching at the top where his head was laying. Hidan was sleeping in my black and red leather chair, his fur was standing on edge a little from his dream. His leg was twitching a little, occasionally hitting his face where he would try to bite it while sleeping. Sasori was sleeping on my desk with my latest wooden sculpture. His red tail was hooked around the head of the doll, his claws would try to sink into the wood every so often. And then finally I saw Pein was sitting up on a bookshelf above my bed. He was sleeping on a fallen book, his little head was laying on the over the bindings, slightly hanging off. And I think I heard him murmur and snore.

...The Akatsuki as Cats are some of the cutest thing I have ever come across!

But one must never say that to them…

Taking my robe from the hook, I softly and lowy vocalized for them as I left a note saying they could use my shower to change. As I left my room I saw the rest of my children were in the living room, waiting or sleeping on the couch. Tobi and Zetsu were sleeping on the two-seater couch. Deidara was sleeping on the back of the couch in the direct middle. Itachi was sleeping on the television, curled up in a bowl that was there for decoration. I saw Konan sleeping or at least dozing on the coffee table near the roses from the garden. They were an almost match to my beauty of a blueberry daughter. Smiling I vocalized slightly and left another note for them to say that they had been charged. I wonder how long I would have to do this...after all my throat is getting more sore every day. Maybe I'm singing too much?

Wondering silently on why I had about half in my room and the others were sleeping in the living room, near the front door, in fact. My head was getting to the point of hurting when I remembered what happened the previous day. The harassment. The feeling of being powerless against normal men while I had ninjas as my children. The feeling that I couldn't protect myself and couldn't bring myself to call for help after my incident with Hidan. I felt vomit rising in my throat, those men's hands on me felt worse from my dreams and nightmare from last night. I knew it was a dream but my imagination seemed to be in overdrive. It played the scene to the point from what if Hidan and the others didn't show up. What if they weren't in my life? What if those men came to find me again? I don't remember what happened after they showed up only that I was suddenly in my home again surrounded by my children that I love.

Heading to the kitchen I realized that I didn't feel like eating, my appetite was non-existent but I was feeling a more tired even though I had just woken up. Taking a moment to test my breathing, it was slightly difficult. I might be pushing myself towards a panic attack. I do hope the flu wasn't going around or that I wouldn't catch it. After yesterday's incident I don't think my children would be okay with me getting sick. Feeling my muscles I noticed I was slightly stiffer than normal for my mornings. Thinking for a moment I thought back 14 days, if someone was sick then I could catch it…after all it's take 14 days for the illness to mutate in a new person.

Ah…

The backup singer for the 4th song…Michelle.

Sighing I took for a moment to check for the rest of the signs. I didn't want to go to the doctor's office since she would be a little ball of hyper energy and I didn't want to deal with that right now… Feeling my throat, it felt sore and the more I paid attention to myself the more worse I felt. Sighing I moved to the pantry, getting out a normal hot chocolate packet and milk from the fridge, heating about a half cup of milk in the microwave I started to prep it. It was odd, I normally don't get sick. And right now I didn't want my normal bittersweet dark chocolate coffee. Sipping it. I sat at the counter thinking. Trying to think about what to make breakfast for them I put my head on the counter. Just trying to get my thoughts in order was causing a nasty headache.

Getting up on autopilot I went to the pantry with my drink and got out at least five different kinds of cereal. 2 sugary kind, fruit loops and lucky charms and 3 slightly healthy kind, frosted flakes, honey nut cheerios and raisin brand. Setting it up at the counter, felt my vision blur for a moment as I went to the fridge as I opened it, darkening around the edges of my sight. The cold air hitting my face was shocking at how much it hurt. Or maybe it didn't hurt but was uncomfortable. Yes uncomfortable, that's how it felt. Taking another sip from my drink I got the milk out again...I seemed to grab this at least twice and put it back without thinking about it. Going to the cabinets I got out 10 bowls and set them up along the counter with spoon for each.

Taking to my seat I saw I had an audience. Konan and Pein were standing there in the hall watching me. I smiled and waved to the cereal. I couldn't let my children know I was sick or worse give it to them. Staying at least four feet away, or as far as my kitchen would allow me to I finally heard my voice, like really heard my voice. It sounded hoarse to me, I couldn't help but wonder how it sounded to my kids. "I can't cook today so I left out somethings you eat give them a try and let me know what you like."

"Rei...are you alright?" Kakuzu asked as he entered and sat at the island. It appears that all of the members woke up and entered at the same time. They were wearing the same clothes they wore when I first saw them. I need to order them some clothes soon. And I still need to get the stuff for my garden. I wonder if the basement has any fresh mulch...oh wait...

"U-uh yeah I'm fine. I'll be in my studio if you need me." I said trying to escape them.

"Is Mother not going to eat with us today?" Tobi asked as he picked up the Lucky Charms, looking at it as if he was trying to figure out what it was. I'm pretty sure they had cereal in the Naruto world...right? Ahhh...I can't think right now… My head feels like a mess.

"No, Tobi. It would be better if I didn't today."

"Bitch you alright from yesterday with those men…" Hidan called me a bitch again… Feeling sick and now being called a bitch wasn't helping how I was feeling. I heard Hidan get smacked on the head as I walked out of the room, it was getting overly hot in there now. With more than ten people I guess it would. And I don't want to pass on my sickness to them. I don't have the proper stuff to take care of myself while sick. I never planned on it. I have the basic pain reliever but nothing to fight off a cold or the flu. Getting to the stairs I looked up with dread. I would have to climb them and not let the children know if I fall. I'm gonna fall aren't I?

Taking the steps slowly and carefully, I tried to keep my center of balance right as I got half way up, when my vision failed again. This time a little more than before. I still had my center of vision but the corners were going black each second. But none the less I needed to get into my studio so I could try and figure this out. Working the final steps I make my way towards my recording studio, silently shutting the door behind me, I set my now empty drink on a nearby table as I slide down on the floor, leaning against the side wall near the couch. Pulling the small and thin blanket from the couch in the corner around my body to fight off the chills I was now suffering from. Fever and chills… it's the flu… I can't risk giving this to the kids… I would be a terrible mother if I did. But I would nurse them back to health...wait wasn't Kakuzu the medic ninja for the group, any problems they went to him...but I don't want to get him sick. They aren't from here so it could be fatal for them. And I am not going to risk that. I'd rather suffer alone. Couching a little to clear my throat I felt my nose get stuffed up as the hours ticked by. Feeling the chills rack through me as I leaned against the wall in my burrito blanket, I felt even more tired than I should for this early in the morning.

After a while I realized that I was in the studio for a long time but I hadn't taken anything nor have I heard from my children. Turning to the clock I saw it was close to 4 in the afternoon. So I was in and out of consciousness for about 10 hours, since 7 in the morning was when I woke up. And I still didn't feel any better. I guess I should go into town and get some antibiotics. Alright everyone should be doing there own thing so it should be find. Getting out of the room and entering the master without my mind paying much attention to my surroundings I might have noticed some things. But getting in there I closed the door and started to change into outer wear that was presentable as well as a face mask for when I get out of the house. Packing away a box of tissues and the mask in a small bag for me to carry I exited my bedroom and walked to the stairs. Looking down them with a new founded hate and understanding for my children who had to deal with the steps.

Getting down them took slightly longer than getting up them. My balance was not great, I almost fell twice and blacked out once or twice as well. I noticed that I hadn't heard or seen my children since breakfast which was odd since it was the Akatsuki I was talking about. Getting to the front door, I grabbed my keys from the bowl near the hallway and the front door. Getting out and into my car I started towards the city for my personal doctor, who reminded me of Hanji from Attack on Titan. Her fascination with illness and breaks in the body, both physically and mentally, was very ...much like Hanji. Taking to the road I pulled out my phone to call her.

"Hello! Silver Beauty Rei! What's up! You haven't contacted me since forEVER ago! Oh we should really meet up! Ever since you moved out of your parents house I couldn't find you! That has made me so sad! We need to have a lunch date! Where did you go without me! You must have been lonely without me right!? Tell me you missed me my silver beauty! Oh wait, why are you calling me? You never answered that first question! Well, you didn't answer any of them yet! But come on, don't leave a girl hanging!"

Here's another I don't go to her for illness issues… Felicia was one of the biggest fans of mine as well as one of my only friends…

"Hey Fel… can I stop by the office for a check up?"

"Why? Are you sick! You're never sick! Oh my poor silverette beauty! Yes, yes you can come over! I will gladly clear my schedule! Come over whenever! Really! My door is always opened for you my love!" Felicia was, what's the words I'm looking for, eccentric? Sighing as I went to answer her before she would start again.

"I'll be sure to pay you for your services…"

"Well, I have this request, instead of paying me would you perform for me?"

"Sure, I have some...friends I live with that I have been debating on performing for." well it's true, though I wasn't really friends with them. I was there mother.

"F-friends? W-who?"

"Just some people I adopted."

"How many?"

"10."

"..."

"Fel, you still there?"

"I'm still your best friend right?" She sounded like she was about to cry…

"Yes you are Fel."

I held in my sigh as I parked my car outside the office. She was sitting on the steps, the third one. She looked up, yup she was about to cry. I got out covering my mouth as I covered up a cough. She saw that and the usual weird light filled her eyes at the sight of someone being sick. She pulled me into the room. Her dyed purple hair was lightened to a lavender as her ice blue eyes shined as she sat me down in the chair. The usual questions and one blood test later…

"You're not that sick so you're okay to be around people. At worst is that it's actually leaving your system right now so that's why you feel it. I'm so curious as to why you feel it when it's almost over for you...ah so can I requests two songs for you to perform for me?"

"Sure, after all I was worried that I was going to get my children sick. Thank you for giving me that peace of mind…"

"C-children? A-ah those ten people you're living with?"

"Yup, I treat them as family so in a way I adopted them."

"...oh." Felicia got quiet for a moment. "Ah, my Silver Beauty. You're so kind! I love you for it!" Fel shouted as she hugged me.

"Hey, I'm still sick so you shouldn't hug me! What if you got sick too!"

"Do you like me like them?"

"Huh? Hmm well I think you would be more of a sibling I always wanted than my child…" I said without thinking. Felicia was struck with silence before she smiled happily.

"I will be happy with that. I'll show up at your place later tonight for my payment. Kay my beautiful Silverette?"

"Sure. Come into the backyard where the pool is."

"Oh! I'll bring my swimsuit!"

"Sure thing hun."

Leaving the room, I felt better from taking the pill I had taken from Felicia. It was a strong flu kicker. By the time it was gone it would be time for me to give her my payment. She requested the last Cd Cover songs I did. Which was not shocking that was her favorite cd of mine. Getting home I felt the kicker acting fast, I was blowing my nose lot as it kicked it way before I was even half way home. Pulling into the drive away I threw away all the tissue I used, and before I moved away from the side of the house I washed my hands on the pipe that was near for the hose. Flicking my hands I saw that it was close to dinner so I needed to work fast. Best thing about kicker's is that they give extra energy so you can work it out of the system. Pulling a table out of the side shed and setting it up I saw that Zetsu was attending my garden. Bless him, I have neglecting them for a few days.

Waving at him with a new energy I set out to setting up the small stage I had. Well it was more along the lines of a large patio. Setting up the outside amps I had I went inside to grab a few things like the radio and cds with the music so I wouldn't sing acapella. Getting the outside I saw that a few members were looking around and others seemed to be a little hesitant to come near me…

"Oh you're all out here. Strange I would have thought I would have to hunt you all down later…" I stated with a smile. Setting up everything I went into the kitchen to start making dinner. I was going to make steak and potatoes with steamed seasoned veggies. Making enough I started to set it out on the table in portions like on a buffet table. I set up a cooler with many different drinks while setting everything up with plates and cups.

"Hey, Rei were where you, un?" Deidara asked, after being pushed by Tobi and even Sasori. It seemed he was the sacrifice. Like a sheep to a wolf...was I the wolf then?

"I was at my doctor's office getting medicine."

"Woman, why did you need healing?" Sasori asked as Kakuzu seemed to look over from where he was counting money. Where did he get that?

"After yesterday, it caused some stress I didn't need and I suffered from the ending of the flu I didn't know I had."

"Mother was SICK?!" Tobi asked as he was shell shocked.

"How did you not know you were sick?" Kakuzu asked, I wonder why he was so interested…

"I normally don't get sick, so when a virus gets into my system I don't normally suffer from them but when stress is added I get sick as if my immune system acts as if it wasn't even working. It's nothing, in a few hours or less it will be completely gone from my system."

"Was this why you were avoiding us this morning?" Pein asked as he sat on one of the chairs.

"Yes, I didn't want to spread it to any of you. I have no idea how strong your immune systems are since you came to my house nor how you got to my world. So if something as simple as the flu could possibly harm you I wanted to do everything I could to keep my loved ones from suffering."

"Rei, you know we are ninjas and can survive harsh environment." Kisame stated to me as Itachi gave me the Uchiha universal sound of 'hn'.

"True, and I know that. But it was something I don't want to risk. You all have my love so I will make sure you stay safe and healthy. Didn't I say all this the other day?" I smiled at the group who was now silent. Taking a moment to look up at them they all looked like they wanted to say something. The more emotional members seemed to be turning slightly red while the less than ones seemed to be hiding their faces. Even Konan was slightly red and no longer looking me in the eye.

"How can you say that so easily…" Itachi asked softly as he lowered his head.

"Very easily. I love all of you is that so wrong?"

"Very fucking much dammit! We are fucking criminals! How the fuck can you fucking say something fucking like that with a fucking straight face?!" Hidan yelled, his face was slightly red. I wonder why, all of them seemed to be turning red...I hope I didn't get them sick after all…

I smiled at them, it was odd as why they were turning red but still. "Again very easily. I'm being completely honest. I love everyone of you. With all my heart."

They seemed to go silent for a moment as my phone rang, answering it I saw it was Felicia. Thats right. She was going to show up for her performance. "Silverette! I don't know where you live!" She cried.

I smiled a little at her voice. "Remember that old house out in the outskirts of the city?"

"Yes….you actually bought it?"

"Yup and waiting for you."

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Wait for me my silver beauty!"

I chuckled a little and gave my goodbye. "I'm waiting."

Turning to the group I smiled. "One of my friends is coming over for her payment for seeing me so short noticed and giving me the medicine I needed. She will be bring her swimsuit though I didn't order one for you all I think I have some in the house in the basement."

While waiting for her I saw that all the members had gathered around the stage looking at it with a slightly confused look. I heard Pein tell some of the members to henge into a normal looking appearance as I finished up with getting the stuff ready. Hearing a car horn I smiled as I sat on the stage while I waited for her to show up in the backyard. Felicia in all her unnatural dyed hair glory showed up in a one piece from some anime that I couldn't place my finger on. But it was looking good on her. She smiled when she saw the table and the stage, I could hear her squealing from the stage as my children all sat down and waited for whatever was to happen. I guess they might be a little uncomfortable with how she might act to them. "Rei you really went all out!"

"Of course, you gave me free of charge medicine as well as peace of mind so I wouldn't get my children sick." At the mention of the word children Fel turned to the members of the Akatsuki. She frowned slightly before smiling.

"I see, well as long as I remain your number one fan I don't care!"

I smiled as I turned to the guitar that was near the corner of the stage. "You will always be my number one fan Felicia. Here is the first song you requested of me hun…"

Pulling up my guitar as I hit play on the radio to play the sound track. I started the beginning bit. "You might like this song Sasori." I said with a smile to my little Eternal.

"She says hey! wait,

Listen now to what I've got to say

I don't think I want it this way

We've become some poor excuse, a love that's come undone

And how do we get so numb

I wanna be in your control

So unmerciful

You can twist me and turn me, just don't let me go.

I wanna be your puppet on a string

Baby I'm not holding back, we can do anything

And even if I am crazy is cause you make me this way

We're as close to love as we'll ever get

I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette

I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette

So let's play the charade

I'm helpless like a child lost in the dark

And I need you to light a spark

It's a game but the same

I need to feel that this is love somehow

So don't disconnect me now

I wanna be in your control

So unmerciful

You can twist me and turn me, just don't let me go

I wanna be your puppet on a string

Baby I'm not holding back, we can do anything

And even if I am crazy is cause you make me this way

We're as close to love as we'll ever get

I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette

I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette

We're lying head to head and toe to toe

And we're body to body

I feel you beside me

We're in this masquerade

A beautiful game or play

It's so powerful with you controlling me

I wanna be your puppet on a string

Baby I'm not holding back, we can do anything

And even if I am crazy is cause you make me this way

We're as close to love as we'll ever get

I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette

I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette

I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette

I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette."

I saw Sasori smile a little at the song as Deidara pouted that I had a song about his rival's art as I saw Felicia singing along, she had stars in her eyes as I performed for her. She smiled as I pulled on the last song she requested to play.

"Here is your last song before we go eat." I smiled at Felicia as I started up the recording, the bass and drums were loud as I got ready. Taking a deep breath as I started.

"Put on your war paint

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down

Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground

We are the jack-o-lanterns in July

Setting fire to the sky

He-here comes this rising tide

So come on

Put on your war paint

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies

Silver clouds with grey linings

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks

Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks

Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks

"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

[4x:]

The war is won

Before it's begun

Release the doves

Surrender love

(Wave the white flag!)

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint."

I smiled as I finished I saw Felicia was hyped up as she was bouncing in her chair, the sun was setting as I waved the the group and got down. Felicia ran over and hugged me as she said thank you over and over again. Smiling as I petted her head as I told them to go grab some dinner as Felicia ran to the pool jumping in still in her hype. I laughed as I grabbed some portion for myself. I saw that my children had some questions but seemed to be waiting for my friend to leave before they ask. "Hey Fel, be sure you take your clients that you booted today in favor to me tomorrow."

"Awe, I was hoping to stay the night."

"Sorry Fel, But that's too last minute. I'll be sure to give you a call soon though."

"Awe right...I'll swim a lap then head home, I do have work in the morning. Thanks for the treat love." Fel stated as she started getting ready to swim her lap, her eyes occasionally taking to the children of mine who remained silent.

Turning to my kids I saw them watching Felicia like a hawk as she was here. Even when she left they seemed to remain silent. As I waved her goodbye down the road until she was out of sight I turned to them and saw them in the living room, as Zetsu and Kisame cleaning up the outside. I smiled a little at that they seemed to be ready to help as I went out to see if I was needed for anything, but I saw told to go sit down and relax.

Heading back inside I saw that they all really were avoiding something. Were they mad about Felicia coming over? Were they sick? They're faces were still a little pink from before, I saw Sasori smile a little as I entered the room. This was confusing really…

"So why so silent?" I stated as everyone was in the room just sitting down doing nothing.

Pein was the first one to look at me, he shook his head slowly with a sigh. "That girl, who was she?"

"Felicia? She's my private doctor...is something wrong?"

Pein was silent as the rest of them. Did...did they not like Felicia?

"She gives Tobi a bad feeling."

"Yeah, she seems to be a little obsessive, un…"

"Well, she is a fan of my work so…"

"No not that kind of obsessive...like obsessive over you." Konan stated kindly.

"Ah...well, that's how all fans are really."

"She was **looking at you** like you **were food**." Zetsu said, it was in fact shocking since he hardly talked since he was here. If he said she was looking at me like I was food then I feel like I should believe them. But Felicia doesn't seem like the type to stalk...or was she? I'll figure this out later but first I need to let them know they don't need to worry over me.

I smiled at them sweetly as I spoke. "I'm happy you care but don't worry Felicia is harmless."

At my words seemed to get some of them to say that they weren't that worried, members like Hidan and Sasori. While Deidara was turning a little red and Tobi was jumping up and down since he was on a sugar high right now. Kakuzu was sighing while shaking his head muttering something like 'troublesome woman'. Kisame was sighing and shaking his head while Itachi was silent. Konan was also silent but she remained giving me eye contact unlike Itachi. Zetsu was just sitting in the corner next to my small tree. And Pein was keep eye contact but held an amused facial expression. I frowned did they really not like Felicia that much. I sighed as I stood up, getting the attention of them all. "While I don't see the point of why you all seem to be so hesitant about her, i'll be careful will that make you all feel better?"

Pein took a moment before speaking. "Only if one of us is with you when you see her." I smiled a little and nodded, Felicia was a little much at times but she couldn't be that bad that she made them worry about me, or was it because of what happened yesterday? It was the end of the day so I turned to the stairs and smiled at them lovingly. "IOt late you all can stay up but I'm going to go work on the bonus song for my soundtrack, if you need me I'll be in the studio."

"Speaking of your music, why do you have a song for Sasori's art, un!" Deidara pouted.

"Because she understands true beauty brat." Sasori started to say with a smug voice

I smiled and continued to walk towards my studio, no need to get involved. They had Pein there to keep them in check. I saw that Tobi was following me so I opened the door to let him in as he sat on the couch in the room. "So Savior, do remember what happened before you woke up in my world?" I asked as I picked up a violin to put away. I had to clean this place up a little.

"As far as I am aware we all have memories from after our second deaths. So after the war. Nice song by the way." I knew he was talking about the Phoenix song so I smiled. I nodded as I cleaned up. "So you're really a performer?"

"Not a performer, idol or singer is what I prefer to be called. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, just shocking that someone who would be popular is as you would be as giving as you are. Never really seen popular people being kind." Tobi stated as he went about just watching me clean up. "You're presence is somewhat soothing…"

"What?"

"Nothing you need to worry about…"

"Okay. Do you mind my playing a little or did you want to talk some more?"

"It's fine I'm just going to watch you."

"Okay."

Sitting at my piano I started to work out my practice song. Tobi seemed to really just want to watch me play as I played the song, when it was finished I heard him move around. Turning I saw him standing right next to me. "Do you want to train your voice to be useful in other ways than this?"

"What do you mean?"

"...would you like to be trained in the ninja ways?"

"I'm on break for my singing right now so why not. I won't be able to do much since I don't have much physical strength…" I stated with a frown, but he just patted my head, leaving his hand on my head. I had to look up to see why he was holding my head. I saw his mask way gone now, hanging off to the side of his face, his wrinkles didn't bother me as I watching with curiosity running in me.

"I know it wouldn't be a full time job for as it was for us, but it would help us be less worried so things like from yesterday won't happen again...if we weren't around…"

"I would love to take you on your offer Tobi…"

"Call me Obito."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Out on the Town

Waking up as I got ready for the day I recalled that Obito wanted to train me in the ways of a ninja. Which would be a little strange for me. I was a singer and idol...maybe a performer would be a better way to describe myself. I know that I could really gain from it but I would have to train myself to do everything right. To make things easy so I don't get caught off guard. My life was really easy to plan out without my family in town. But now that I'm the mother of a group a S class murderers from my favorite fan base, maybe they felt like I was weak and needed training? I don't really think that they would keep up with it, training a loss cause wouldn't last very long. But none the less if they wanted to train me I will humor them and try my best as I can do for them to be put at ease.

Getting up I went to my bathroom to shower since I hadn't taken one for a few days I let my mind wander from many different things. I would have to go out into town to get some clothes for my kids and Konan needed some under garment for herself since we aren't the same size. I think she is bigger in chest than me by a size or two while my hips are larger than hers. My poor daughter...plus my boys need clothes that fit them better. It been about 3 days right? Maybe 4? Setting out to wash my silver hair I begin to use my lavender and blossoms shampoo. It was one of my favorites.

Thinking about the times with my family, my real family, I couldn't help but feel sollom for how I treat the Akatsuki and how the main family treats me. Maybe while in town I can stop by the post office to get my mail. It's been a while so there should be something. Taking to turning the water from lukewarm to boiling hot I let the hot water try to relieve the stiff muscles from my sleep induced body. Feeling like a lobster I got out and wrapped my towel around my chest, heading back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Dressing in a my day wear, a white dress shirt with a black vest and black matching dress pants and boots. Pulling my hair out of my shirt and undergarment I set out to pulling it into a side braid. In a way it reminded me of Elsa from Frozen, my hair is lighten enough to cosplay her. Sighing at my train of thought I went about doing my make up getting a perfect look for the day time. Taking a moment to look in the mirror to see if something was wrong I could place my finger on it until I looked at my hair, taking a moment to think I grabbed a ribbon headband placing it more or less sideways so it looked a little cute. Looking at myself now I felt a little proud. I look perfect yet again.

I stopped for a moment as I thought about my daughter, Konan. I kinda want to dress her up all perfect too. That settles it. I'm dressing up my daughter today! Walking out I saw that the members of the Akatsuki seemed to be in human form as they slept. Wait, they didn't get any of my chakra yet...was their chakra getting to the point that they could hold their form better? I guess it will have to be something to check into. Seeing Konan and Pein in the kitchen making coffee, they seemed to noticed my presence as I entered. Pein nodded to me, though he seemed to still be sleepy as he drank his coffee. Konan looked a little more awake though.

"Today, Konan, do you wish to come with me into town? I'm going clothing shopping for everyone and I feel bad for you using my clothes even though they don't fit you."

Konan looked towards her leader and he nodded, not following our conversation. He must still be tired. I smiled as I pulled out a more caffeinated coffee mix and held it out to him. "Here, this has more caffeine in it than the normal mix." I said as I smiled at him as I fixed a cup of hot chocolate for myself. While drinking it I saw Konan making Pein is new coffee, with a smile I set out to make waffles. "Rei what are you making for breakfast?"

"I'm making waffles." I smiled as I quoted Donkey from Shrek. It was a silent joke as I made the waffles. Hmm, it looks like a trip to the grocer would be in order as well. I wonder if everyone would tell me what they like later so I can get more food. As I set out the food I ate mine as I wrote out what I would be getting today. Clothing for everyone, food to last a month and finally gifts for Sasori since his birthday was in a few days. November 8th, was only 3 days away. And so was Thanksgiving...better get a lot of food and gifts for him plus Christmas was coming quickly as well as my own birthday...at this year I might not be spending it alone…

Putting the paper I had written on in my back pocket as I patted Konan on the shoulder as I smiled. "Konan would you like to go shopping with me today?"

She smiled as she turned back to Pein who wasn't paying any attention to us. She nodded as she smiled. "I would love to,"

"Pein we will be gone for a while and as usual you're in charge of the fort. We will be back by dinner for sure. Also anything you want to eat some time soon?" Getting a nod and a soft murmur of a single word. Konan smiled as told me. "Some green tea shaved ice would be nice is what he said."

Nodded and making a mental note as I started out when Konan. The other would wake up later and eat the breakfast that was laid out so I wouldn't have to worry about them not eating. Seeing Konan looking at my car with confusion as I opened the door to the drivers side, she did the same to the passenger side. I showed her how to buckle up and then we sat out to see the town. It was early in the morning so I might as well pick up my mail. Driving to to the city I saw Konan looking at the buttons on the dashboard every so often. It was a silent car ride which is not something I do often but I don't think she would enjoy my music. "You can fiddle with the buttons if you want." I said as I pull into the post office. She smiled as I got out. "I'll be right back."

Walking inside I saw the old lady waiting there at the counter looking bored and tired at the same time. She turned to me as I entered and immediately smiled her kind smile. She was a really nice lady when she wasn't tired. I guess coming in the morning would be better to do since she gets antsy in the afternoon. Silently she got my mail from my post box with a smile as I paid her for the month of owning the post box. Waving her a good bye she smiled and set to looking bored again. Getting in my car I saw Konan had found a CD case that was under the seats. She was looking through it only to stop on my Naruto Soundtracks selection. She looked at it confused when she saw herself and Pein on the Akatsuki soundtracks. I smiled as I picked up the first volume. "I will explain this later alright? For now enjoy the music."

She nodded as she sat back to listen to it. Setting the mail on the armrest in between the two seats I pulled out of my parking space. Setting out to the clothing store I smiled as the songs came on. It was one of my favorites, Blue Bird in the original language. Driving to the stores that keeps personal information a secret I pull into the overpass to park in the covered parking lot. Pulling into a spot I see Konan was enjoying the songs on the soundtrack when I turned off the car. "We're here. Let's get you and the others some clothing that fits."

She smiled as she nodded as we went into the store. "What are the sizes I need to look for Konan?"

She stopped in front of the clothing rank I was looking through with a thoughtful look. After getting the sizes and a few crack shirts for kicks out of my kids such as "Fish are friends not food" for Kisame, "I'm not arguing, I'm just explaining why I'm right." for Hidan, and a "I love Money" shirt for Kakuzu. A shirt for Tobi was "I am the boss of this candy.". A shirt for Pein that stated "God is perfection, and I'm perfection so I am God." and many other for the remainder of the group. I got Konan to laugh a lot as we shopped. Though getting her to try out bras and underwear was hard since she didn't recognized them. Did they have something else in their world?

Paying for the clothing I could see the numbers making Kakuzu faint. But it would hardly hurt my bank account. Taking the bags to the car I saw a flash go off in the corner of my eyes. The Press! Konan saw that as they moved in to get more photos. I motioned for her to get the car but she didn't as I put the bag in the car. As I did I heard the photographer yelled, turning around I saw he was on the ground. Freaking out I ran over to see he was hovering over his camera. It caused quite the scene as more people became interested. I frowned slightly. Konan destroyed the camera it was literally a mess of metal now. What did she do to it?

"Bitch that camera was expensive!" He shouted at her. I frowned at him. He was yelling at my daughter.

"Taking pictures of someone without their permission is against the law is it not?" I asked as I made my way over.

"No way, Its Rei!" "The singer? No way?" "Its' really her!" "I can't believe I'm breathing the same air as Rei Matsuhara!" "I love you Rei!"

Sighing I made my way over to Konan to block her from the man's view. Seeing the police come over since it was becoming a bit of a crowd I smiled at the man who was still glaring at Konan. "Is there a problem here?"

Looking to him I saw the TMZ Live was recording, I frowned. I was hoping to avoid them. "Yes there is sir. That Bitch" He stated pointing at Konan who looked bored and irritated at the same time. "Broke my camera. It's private property and very expensive."

"Miss?"

"Excuse sir, but I don't like my photos being taken without my permission. My bodyguard was just doing her job." I stated quickly coming up an idea that Konan was a bodyguard. Seeing the looks that crowd was giving the man who was sweating bullets. The officer took a look at the man before pulling him away from the crowd who was closing in on him. I sighed as the officer told us we could leave and that he was sorry for the man's behavior. Pull Konan to the car before she could attract more attention I frowned and sighed. Konan looked like she was trying to sink in her seat as I pulled out and started to drive. I saw her slouch as she occasionally looked at me. I sighed as I pulled into Sam's Club.

I could see Konan pulling out a cart as we got the food. I said nothing as I let her thinking about her action. It was careless of her to confront that man, while I appreciate the effort in keeping my privacy she still needs to learn that here she couldn't do something like that. Getting all the food I saw that it wasn't much like I thought it was. I am pleased as I saw Konan looking at a piece of candy with curiosity but she made no move to ask for it. As she turned to help the workers place the stuff in the cart I pick out the candy she was looking at, it was a small bag of wild berry skittles. Placing it so I can pay for it. I noticed Konan didn't see it as she placed the last bag in the cart as we started to head out to the car again. She was silent the whole time, I didn't like that fact she thought she was in trouble but she need to think about what she did.

Pulling into the drive away of our home I saw Kisame and Tobi standing by the window, when I saw them they looked to have ran away from the window. Huh? Seeing Kakuzu coming out with Sasori to help with the bags, they seemed to be walking on eggshells around me right now...What did they do?

Seeing as all the stuff was taking in and Konan seemed to escaped to inside the house to Pein side where she felt the best. I saw Pein was calmly sitting in the living room as the other members put food and clothing away. Not staying around for me to question what was going on. I saw a few members were calmer than the rest. Pein, Sasori, Itachi, Zetsu and Kakuzu were the calm ones and staying around me the most. While Tobi, Deidara, Hidan and Kisame were avoiding me. Konan was too though she stuck to Pein side to a point he raised an eyebrow to her actions. Sighing I decided to let her off the hook. "Konan?"

She looked up to see me hold out something. Her eyes widen. "Just be careful from now when you're outside with me. Lucky the police officer was there to make sure the guy didn't do something about the mess you caused. But thank you for trying to help." She smiled as she held the candy she was curious about. She sat a little more calmer next to Pein who I directed my attention to. "So why is certain members avoiding my gaze like I'm death herself?"

He raised an eyebrow at my words with a slight amusement to it. "They broke the oven."

...what?

"They broke the oven and started a fire." Sasori stated as he looked up from his book on the human body.

"A...fire?" Turning to the kitchen I went into it to see them trying to clean up whatever was left of my oven. Just standing there staring at the mess in my normally perfectly clean kitchen, I saw stunned. It was dirty, baking dough was all over the counters and ceiling, the oven looked to almost no more. H-how? How did they cause an explosion of bake goods all over my kitchen. I saw the members who were supposedly the ones who caused it were trying to clean it up, though it looked like it wouldn't work. The goods were baked onto the oven and counters and it had soot all over it.

H-how? Seeing my stunned face a few tried to escape the room. Mainly Kisame and Tobi. While Hidan was still scrubbing at the counter cursing under his breath. He seemed to not notice I was here yet, seeing as he still was slaving over the same place it would seem. Looking around my kitchen I saw its condition was horrid. "Everyone out of the kitchen…"

"Tobi's sorry mother! Tobi will help clean it up!" Tobi shouted which alerted the other two who were still cleaning. Kisame seemed to sneak out while I was shell shocked. Well I can't blame him. I wouldn't want to face my mother either if I made this type of a mess. "Out...of the kitchen." I repeated as I stepped aside for them to leave my kitchen. Deidara seemed to get it as he left with the rag in his hand as did Tobi though he was slouched as if he just got the world's biggest disappointment thrown at him. Hidan was still cleaning as I walked over. He still didn't look at me though I know he knew I was there. Pulling the rag away from him he looked at me stunned for a moment for frowning. "Bitch I am trying to clean up this fucking mess. Give that the fuck back."

"Leave the kitchen. Now Hidan."

He huffed as he left the kitchen, partly glad I would assume of not having to clean it anymore. Rolling up my sleeves I set to work to cleaning the mess up. It took 4 Kaboom counter cleaner, 2 Pine Sol freshener and 5 magic erasers to get it looking clean as I had left it. Now the problem with the oven, taking a look at it I saw it was done for. I would have to order a replacement. Alright that's what I'll do tomorrow. Since I'm going to need the replacement for Sasori's birthday dinner.

Making the call and setting up the replacement was easy enough though figuring out what to do with my kids was the hard part. I couldn't cook dinner with a busted oven. So I guess I'll order take out. Going over to the drawers near the fridge I pull out the papers of take out places that delivered to the area. Chinese or Pizza...hmm I'm in the mood for pizza. Pizza it is then. Calling up the number I order 5 pizza's. One with extra cheese, one supreme, one pepperoni, one with bell peppers and pineapples and one three meat. All with stuffed crusts. Calling it in was easy since I would have one of my kids answer the door to take the pizza. I didn't need some random person knowing where I live. Finishing up the order I was met with silence in the living room.

What are they doing now? Walking into the living room I saw the kitchen destroyers sitting on the floor in front of Pein, no one was speaking. Raising an eyebrow I moved to sit in my usual seat as I saw the members who caused the problem flinch a little. Sighing I rubbed my eyes. I think I spent more money today than I ever did in a year in the past. Looking at my children I saw they all were dressed in their clothes but it seemed like they were reflecting on the issues at hand. Letting out a sigh I moved to answer. "Who was the one who tried to use the oven?"

It was silent from the members on the ground as Kakuzu sighed loudly at the question. Turning to face him I saw him nod towards Hidan and Deidara. Sighing myself I turned to them. "Hidan, Deidara were you the ones who tried to cook?"

"N-no, un…" Deidara started out while Hidan glared at me. "So what if we fucking did?"

I remained silent as I turned to Kisame and Tobi. "What about you, what part did you two have in this?"

"Tobi wanted to make mother some cookies!" Tobi immediately stated with his head down. Thinking about Obito making cookies for me made me smile a little.

"I was trying to help the poor fool." Kisame stated when he saw my small smile.

I sighed as I nodded. "Hidan, Deidara what were you trying to do?"

"I was fucking hungry so I tried to reheat the fucking leftovers from last night." Hidan stated without much malice towards me only to the oven which, I saw him glare at the kitchen from his again I turn to the ones who were innocent.

"How did the fire start?"

"The brat turned on the temperature too high and it caught flames as it was opened." Sasori stated.

"What else caught on fire?" I asked almost not wanting to know.

"The dish rag and the rug."

My...rug? Come to think about it I didn't see it in the kitchen when I got home. That sucks, I liked that rug… Sighing again I watched the ones responsible squirm from my stare. Turning to Pein I saw the amusement in his eyes. He was amused by my reaction or his members reaction to me? I don't know. "If you can get the mess cleaned up before dinner gets here I will forgive it this once." I stated as I saw their shocked faces. Did they expect me to punish them right away?

Getting a nod from Deidara and Kisame, I saw Tobi was slouching again and Hidan was pouting with a small glare. When was my little Jashin worshiper not glaring. I thought with a small smile as Deidara, Hidan and Kisame took towards the kitchen to get it clean before the food got here. I saw Tobi was pouting a little so I turned to him. He caused a large mess but it was for me so I couldn't bring myself to be hard on him. "Tobi, we can make cookies together when the replacement oven comes in."

I saw him perk up but there seemed to be a moment of hesitance. I wonder why? Turning to Sasori, I started to ask my question. "Sasori would you mind being the one picking up the food when it gets here?"

"Why should I?"

"It's so no normal folk knows where I live. If you don't want to it's fine I'll just put in some contacts and put on a wig."

I heard him sigh as he shrugged. "I don't see a problem with it."

"Alright, here's the money for the food."

I saw Kakuzu eyeing the money as I passed it onto the red head member, so I looked at him with a questioning look. "Kakuzu?"

He sighed and went back to reading a book about the political and money ways of the States. I should get some money set aside for him. I saw Tobi was watching me from where he was sitting on the floor. He looked like he wanted to talk to me. "Can Tobi talk with mother upstairs?"

"Sure hun…" I stated as he ran up the stairs. "Be careful on the stair!" I saw him slip.

"Tobi's okay!" And he continued up the stairs and then up to the attic. Following him as I closed the door to the main hallway to the second floor I saw Tobi waiting at his bed, he was sitting there with his hand on his mask. It was slightly odd, why did he want to talk in private?

"Yes hun?" I asked as I sat on the bed next to him.

"I have a question for Rei." I heard him speak deeper. I wonder what the problem was?

"Yes Tobi?"

"I asked you to call me Obito...yet you still call me Tobi...why?"

"I guess while you talk in third person I will refer to you as Tobi. I do not know if the rest of your members know about you being the boss, so I don't want to be the one to disclose that information. It's not my place to tell."

He remained silent as I watched the picture on the wall. It was of a beach that I painted. It took a while to do, but while I sat in silence I had no idea why Obito was watching me intently. Turning to face him I saw he had moved his mask away from his face only a little bit. He looked a little tired. I frowned as I petted his hair a little. "Does keeping the Tobi persona really tire you out?"

"You have no idea."

"Then why not stop? Why keep something that will tire and stress you out around?" I frowned as he leaned into my hand. He really did look tired. And not physically tired but mentally. He leaned down into my hand from there to my shoulder. I sat stiff at the contact but slow brought my hand to pet his hair. Poor Obito… I thought as I frowned.

"Maybe you're right...maybe it's time to let the rest know about Tobi and myself…"

"Do you guys ever plan to go back to your world?"

"No we have become lax here, we all died twice over in our world so I see no reason to return."

"Then do you still have a reason to keep the Tobi persona around?"

"No...I guess I don't."

"Then let it go, be yourself. Relax and join in everything as yourself. Enjoy you're time here with me as my family. Obito, I may not know much about your story but I can see you need time to relax. And I'm here to give that to you."

"Relax huh…" I saw him smile a little as he leaned on my shoulder which was a little awkward since he was larger than me. But none the less I smiled and patted his head as he relaxed a little, taking off the rest of his mask, setting it on my lap as he rested. I smiled as I petted his hair in a soothing motion. I could feel him smile as I petted his head. "My mother used to do this whenever I failed a test…"

"It goes to show she loved you, like all mothers should." I smiled at him while trying to not think of my own mother. She would never come near me, never get near me and if she could get away with it, I think she would only come within 10 feet of me to ask a question. In fact I think she would only use me as a last resort of her last resort. Thinking of her made me frown a little as I continued to pet his hair. Be careful Rei you might break…

"R **ei** …" I heard Zetsu say as he formed out from the door. "The f **oods h** ere." I smiled as I shifted a little to let Obito know I needed to get up. I saw him frown and then look at his mask. He held the side of my face. The side was scarred pretty badly, I saw Zetsu leave as I placed a hand on his. I smiled softly at him.

"If you want to work into it easily I can give you an eyepatch and a scarf. At least until you at ease without your mask."

"If only it was that simple…but thank you." He stated as I went over to the storage closet. I brought out a white medical eye patch from a box of them. Handing that over and work on another box to fish out a scarf. Pulling a blood red one out he took it from me as he looked at as if he was thinking about. Shaking his head he handed it back. "I think I can handle it without covering my whole face."

"If you're alright with it. Come on, let's' get some food in you." I smiled at him as he nodded. Looking a little nervous, I led him back down stairs. I could tell he was steeling himself up for whatever would happen. I patted his shoulder to let him know I was right here. I could literally see him force himself to relax. Getting to the stairs I could hear Kakuzu arguing with the delivery man.

"And you were 1 minute and 45 seconds late. So it's free."

"Come on man, I couldn't find the house. Give me a break!"

"No the ad stated if it only took more than 30 minutes than its free! So stop bothering us and give me the food and bug off."

"Seriously man?" The teen whined. I sighed and walked over to see if I could defuse the anger.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, he won't give us the food and wants us to pay for it even though he was late." Kakuzu huffed out snatching the food and went into the kitchen. I guess even hungry ninjas get grumpy as they wait for food. Though they did go without lunch since the kitchen had an explosion. I saw the teen was watching me with a shocked look. So much for keeping my location from the general public. I pulled out a 50 and handed it to him. "Here, keep the change if you can keep quiet about where my house is."

"Y-yes miss Rei…please sign here." He held out the receipt, I signed it quickly while handing it back, He seemed to be writing something on the receipt that was mine. Waving bye to the teen I shut the door to see it was a number. Did that kid really give me his number? Why?

Walking into the kitchen I saw everyone had started to eat while a few watched Obito cautiously. Sitting in the free seat which was in between Pein and Obito I pulled a supreme slice onto my plate. It was oddly silent as we ate. Obito seemed to be ignoring the looks from some members, though I noticed Pein looked deep in thought.

That's right…

Pein is just a persona like Tobi was Obito's. Nagato was the real him, but how does that body workout for him? Does it strain him like it did for Obito. Maybe I should give him a similar talk. I'll do so after dinner. As I noticed Hidan and Deidara were staring at Obito, and I could tell he was getting tense about it. Placing the remainder of my slice down I looked to them. "Staring is rude. Is there something you want to say?"

"Yeah, who the fuck it that?" Hidan asked as he pointed at Obito. I sighed as I turned to him. He seemed to just continue to eat.

"This is Obito, or as you knew him Tobi."

"Bullshit. That heathen doesn't have the same fucking air about him like this fucker…"

"It nice to know my persona could fool you all so well. I am Obito, I am the actual leader of the Akatsuki." Obito stated as he finished his food.

It was silent all around until Kisame laughed a little and Itachi nodded. Hidan growled as Deidara looked at his semi-partner confused. "It's true, he was the true leader while Pein was the one who took appearances." Kisame stated as Itachi gave the sound for 'hn'.

"Why the fuck do you come out fucking right now?" Hidan asked, I wasn't sure if he was upset or just being pissy right now.

"Because I see no reason to try to return to our world since we all died twice there. Why hide when we could start all over."

"It would be hard for some members…" Kisame stated with a soft voice as he nibbled on his last slice of pizza. I frowned at his depressing thoughts...it would be best to show them that they aren't well hidden from the world here but I could find a way to make them at home here as long as they want to be here. "After you all finish eating there is something I was to show you. Konan you saw this earlier today."

She nodded as she finished eating. Everyone took their plates to the sink to soak as I went to the living room. I pulled up netflix and the original subbed version of the series. Should I show them the very beginning or the Shippuden series… Hmm I think I'll start from the very beginning that way I have time to explain this to them. As everyone sat I brought it up and paused it before it could go into it. I saw that I had everyone's curiosity. "Now what I'm about to show you is why I know about you all and so does the rest of the world. This is very long so we will watch it for a few hours before I will stop it for questions. It will take a few days to finish but after it we will decide if you all want to go back to your world or if you want to say here with me."

Seeing no negative reaction, only the curious eyes, as I hit play and the show started. As I watched I petted Obito's head as I went to the kitchen to clean up after dinner. They seemed to really like the pizza so I'll have to learn how to make a homemade one for them. Putting together the ingredients for dango and other things of desserts for them. I set about to making them as I heard a few gasps, yelling and then yelling for the other to be quiet. After about a few hours I entered to see them watching it with confusion. They were on episode 7, the Assassin of the Mist.

I saw Kisame's eye widen at the sight of Zabuza. He frowned at the scene as it played out. After the episode I paused it, which caused some member to grumble as they turned to me. "Questions?"

"Yeah, why does the kyuubi brat have a show?"

"And what does this have to do with us?"

"Sasuke was kissed by the kyuubi container?"

"The brat could have become so much more if he was trained properly…"

"He was an Uzumaki?"

"The kid took on Zabuza and lived with that level of strength, how?"

"Okay slow down. The show focuses on Naruto and his life at least the first half it does before the second half shows you all. And yes Naruto and Sasuke's first kiss was with each other by accident. And it's true Konoha didn't train him properly so he has the devil's luck as some would call it. Yes he was an Uzumaki, and of royalty from what I understand. And yes Naruto defeated Zabuza afterwards. Anymore questions before we continue the show?"

I got no response as I hit play again. "You all can watch until you get tired. Any other questions I will answer them tomorrow. Until then I'll be in my room...good night everyone."

"Night." was the response I got from a few that responded. I saw Obito watch me leave as I went up the stairs, I had grabbed the mail from the side table as I went up, I almost forgot about that. Taking it with me I entered my room as I sat in my chair near my work desk.

Taking a look through the mail I had received, it was my paychecks, bills, and a few from charities. But one stood out. It was from the main household. I frowned at it. They sent me something? This won't be good. Opening the letter I saw that it was a wedding picture...of May and Mai. They seemed to have gotten married while on the cruise. I frowned deeply as my mind thought about it. They looked so happy but...I wasn't told anything about them getting married.

I saw on the back was a note from the both of them.

'Hey Silver, we got married. It must feel horrible that no man would love you since you are such an outcast. I'm sure any guy you date would leave you the moment we step into the room. And our husbands are just perfect. Unlike you, they know how to have fun. It would seem that you might be alone all your life. Have fun dying alone and without a family, yup you officially disowned. Without Love ~ May and Mai Matsuhara'

I turned the photo back over to see the whole family, I mean the whole family including the grandparents and cousins. The only one that wasn't there was myself… I wasn't a member of that family. I had my own family, I had to keep reminding myself but it still hurt. It hurt deeply. I could feel my emotions wanting to rip the paper apart and cry until I fell asleep. Taking the photo and putting on the table. I couldn't take this much more. I jumped when I heard a knock on my door. Looking up I saw Itachi walking over. His eyes were slightly wider than normal as he looked at the letter in my hands. He frowned as I wiped my eyes and smiled. "Yes, do you need something?"

"..." He shook his head. His face blank as he looked back at me. "You shouldn't let them get to you." He stated as he walked back out, a little more stiff. I was slightly shocked by his words. It's true I shouldn't let them get to me, but...somehow it was difficult to do this. I got up and shut my door as I went into the shower to wash away my tears from my body. I wanted to wash away the feeling of being unwanted from my very being, but that would not be easy. Stepping in the shower I sat down letting the water rush over me as I cried. How could I not…


	6. Chapter 6

**Special Shout out to** **Crescent-Moon0Sesshomaru** **& ****FailingErin**

Chapter 6 Return of Felicia

Waking up I turned to see my cell phone going off. It was buzzing repeatedly on vibrate. Turning to the clock as I picked it up, I saw it was only 3 in the morning. Why is every so many days I get awoken like this! Seeing the message from Felicia I sighed and opening the mail. It was about meeting up in town. Frowning slightly as I tried to think of anything that would be going on in town. Nothing but a sale in my normal shopping center. Fel couldn't be really thinking about taking me shopping? She knows who much I hate shopping in general.

I don't need anything from the clothing stores or the grocers. So why would she want to go to one on a day where I don't need to?

Seeing her message I saw that she wanted to spend time together… Why at 4 in the morning? Answer her I sent it saying why she sent this to me at four in the morning. Her messages seemed to repeat so I sighed as I went to answer her before she drove over here to get her answer. Knowing her she would do so. Sighing as I face planted my head into my pillow as I sent my reply saying I'll be there at 9. Curling back up into my pillow and blankets I made myself a little burrito of warm fluffiness. Sighing as I felt warm again from the cold night November air, I drifted off into sleep again.

Dreaming of a world where I wasn't famous was nice. I could go to school and get a degree. Work for my money and have a normal life. Get married to a loving husband and have children. Have a normal family where we loved each other. Normal fights from siblings but still love each other. It was truly perfect for me. I would give up the famous life in a heartbeat for a normal life. But with my old family… Memories of the fact that I was unwanted and now I was considered to be disowned…

Slowly my happy and heart felt dream was turned into another nightmare. Tossing and turning to try and fight back the sadness, I felt like no matter what I was setting myself for punishment. It wasn't fair, why couldn't I have normal fears like someone having a fear of thunder or the dark… Opening my eyes to see the empty room I could help but curl around myself. Tugging the blanket closer as I felt alone even though my children were only a few feet away from me in there own rooms. The fear I felt in my last nightmare of being unwanted was surfacing.

Did they really need me around if they could hold their human form? Was I needed? Was I still wanted? Was I ever wanted in the first place?

Tugging my safety blanket closer to my form I could stop the chill that went down my spine now. My thoughts turned darker as I tried to think of a reason they would still want to be around me. All I could offer them was a house over their heads. It's not like they are tied to me in anyway except being my kids from the adoption process. I frowned as I fell away into the darkness of my mindset. Would my kids still need me later after they understand this world?

-Time 6AM-

Waking up I headed to my bathroom to shower and be ready for the day ahead. Going about my normal routine I set up my look for the day. I dressed in a simply black and white laced dress with a white belt. Pulling my long silver hair out of my shirt, I decided to leave it down for the day. Makeup as normal as I exited my room, dressed and makeup done perfectly...although I wonder if I will ever have a day where I won't need to do this. Going down the stairs I saw that Konan and Pein were the first to be up again. Same as yesterday…

I noticed Pein was drinking the same drink I gave him as well. The one with the extra caffeine. Konan was dressed in her own clothes now and it suited her well that I felt proud of myself for picking out the best clothes for my daughter. Pein was dressed in his clothing I picked out as well. Though still in his pajamas. Working over to the oven I frowned slightly. I had forgotten that the oven was busted and the repairman would not be here until tomorrow since I called late last night. It gave me one whole day to prepare Sasori's cake and food.

I knew I could make it happen, though the only thing that worried me was how he would react. That thought wandered around my mind as I prepared breakfast. A fruit mix with simple pancakes and hot maple syrup. Setting up the drinks such as orange juice or apple juice I quickly ate mine as I passed on my message to Pein and Konan. "I have to go into town today. I'll be back around late afternoon."

"Why are you going out?" Obito asked as he walked in.

As I saw him enter I smiled as I waved to the already made food. He nodded as he made some food for himself going for more fruit than pancakes. I sipped the remainder of my drink as I grabbed my keys from the counter. "Felicia wanted to spend time together so I'm going out for a bit."

That seemed to stop Obito from eating, even Pein looked away from his coffee. Konan had dropped her fork as she was eating her pancake. The looks on their faces told what they thought. It was the look of disbelief. Though Obito seemed to recover faster than the other two. In their moments of silence Itachi and Kisame walked in and sat at the empty seats at the island. Kisame still looked around about tired as he piled the fruits on top of his pancakes. Itachi immediately put the hot maple syrup on top of his. They both seemed to not know what the topic was since they both seemed to look normal. I smiled at Obito, Pein and Konan.

"Yes, while she is a little weird, she is still my friend."

"But Rei she still seems like a dangerous person…" Konan stated as she picked up her fork from the floor and took it to the sink. I grabbed her another one and handed it to her as she passed me on the way back to the island.

"It will be fine. Alright? I'll be careful so don't worry." I smiled at her as I gave her a kiss to the forehead. "I'll be back later okay?"

I saw frowns and confused looks from the members in my kitchen as I walked out the front door. Getting into my car I set out for the cafe I asked to meet up at. It was one of the fan favorite places to get a quick bite to eat. Paradise Bakery and Cafe. Pulling up and parking in the parking lot I saw that she wasn't here yet. At least from what I could tell. Her car wasn't in the parking lot.

Walking into the cafe I ordered a lemonade as I sat down at a corner booth to read a book that was apart of the selection. It looked interesting. It was about a werewolf hunter and his travels hunting the monsters who killed his lover. It sounded different from the latest stuff I read. It was an interesting read though. Reading the story I sipped my drink as I finished the first chapter. I might buy this book…

"Yeah Rei Matsuhara should be here."

Huh?

Looking over the booth I saw some girls and boys who were obviously my fans. They were dressed in a shirts with my face on it. I saw the girls backpack had my face and quotes from me as well. The worst kind of fans… Groupies. Sinking into my seat to hide my face in my book as I sipped my lemonade I listened to them in case I would need to make a run for it.

"The post said she would be here to meet a friend…" the girl stated.

"I won't allow anyone to take my sweet Rei away from me." the boy stated in a low tone. The words worried me for the sanity of that boy. But I needed to get away from here. But how they are right by the door… Looking a little around I saw one door that was the exit for people over on that side of the place. A bookshelf that near it. I could get to that if I looked like a normal celebrity...but my silver hair is a very stand out thing. I won't be able to get by without someone seeing me.

"Rei Matsuhara is my life! I would love to be here when she was here."

"To think, I could be sitting in the same area that Rei was."

"Think about it. I could drink from the same lemonade gallon as Rei Matsuhara! It would be an indirect kiss." The boy stated.

"I could eat the same type of soup from the soup bar!"

The topic went on from there and only got worse. I was okay with fans but groupies are a whole nother thing. They are just plain creepy. Thinking about how I could get away from this situation, I began to wonder how they knew I was here in the first place. Pulling out my phone I checked the groupies site. And what I saw shocked me. FellInLoveWithRei had posted that I was going to be here. I knew that username...Felicia… She told the gossip sites? Why? I thought she wanted to hang out today…

Sucking in my gut, I accepted my fate. Finishing the remainder of my lemonade I threw the cup away as I walked over to the counter to buy the book. Ignoring the gasps and murmurs from the groupies as I bought my book. Placing it under my arm I walked to the exit. If I could get to my car while acting like nothing it wrong I might get away from the groupies. Walking to the door, I place my hand on it as the hope to escape was in sight until a voice spoke out. "My lovely Silver Beauty! I am here!" Felicia shouted loudly as she entered from the other entrance. The groupies looked at her for a moment like she has just offended god or something. I frowned at her. She knows how much I would like to have a normal life but I ended up famous.

I really don't want to deal with her right now, not after seeing that post. Walking out the door I saw her try to follow me, same with the groupies. Getting outside I walked to my car with Felicia walking right behind me. "Why are you following Felicia?"

"Why? We are to hang out today." she stated so simply.

"We were, until you leaked to the media…"

"W-what?"

"Fel...you leaked to the gossip sites that we were going to meet up here. And I told you last time that I don't want that kind of attention. Sorry but I need some time by myself. So please leave me alone for now...I'll...I'll call you later…" I stated as I tried to get in the car.

"M-Miss Rei! Can I have your autograph?" the boy asked as he held out a pen and paper. Sighing inwardly I smiled at him.

"Your name?"

"Derek."

"Alright, here you are Derek." Handing the paper and pen back to him as I got in my car.

The look on Felicia's face was neither sad or regretful. In fact she seemed mad. I sighed as I pulled out of my parking spot as I started to drive down the road. I couldn't believe this. Turning to drive down the path to the inner park inside the city. It was a public park and it was a nice quiet place for being in the city. It's exactly what I wanted at the moment. Parking along the side of the road I got out to walk to the park, though the park was surprisingly empty. Why was the park empty?

Walking around I saw the red maple tree standing on the hill. It was a beautiful fall color. Its sad really no one was here to enjoy it. Taking a seat to try and relax and free myself of the stress I was just thrown in, I didn't noticed the eyes on me. Leaning back on the tree bark I closed my eyes to enjoy the breeze, it was a little chilly from breeze but the warm sun was nice on my skin. Relaxing in the sunlight with the smell of fall leaves was something I will always enjoy. Sighing out of my nose as I open my eyes to see something I never thought I would see and yet I don't think I could ever really prepare myself for this…

Black cloth was over my eyes and a cloth that smelled like chloroform was around my nose and mouth. A strong grip held my arms in place as I felt the mix match of small hands and larger ones. "Let's get her to the car."

Struggling as I could I felt my body go slack from the drug and the darkness that held it. What was going on, but before I could go fully under I heard a small laughter that sounded painfully familiar. "Ah~ my silver beauty, now I can look at you all day long…"

Wait...Felicia? Or was it…

-POV Change: Akatsuki-

"Where is that woman Rei?" Hidan asked as he sat boredly on the couch, flipping through the channels. Obito sighed as he looked at the TV. He was getting irritated at the fact that Hidan wouldn't let up the remote. Kakuzu walked over and smacked his partners head.

"You're wasting money by doing that."

"The fuck! Fucking stop with the fucking money you damn bastard."

"This is an Amber Alert! Witnesses saw a group of of three males and two females carrying away a young girl with silver hair in a silver van. Reports say this might have been Rei Matsuhara that was kidnapped, we will await further reports from the police about if there is a ransom. Back to you Greg."

Obito found himself on the floor as Deidara dropped his his clay. Sasori looked up from the chair he was in as Kakuzu stopped his assault on his partner at the mention of the name of his 'mother' while Hidan stopped mid-sentence. The remaining members stopped what they were doing as they turned shocked to the television. Konan was one of the first to recover. "Did they just say Rei Matsuhara?"

"As in our Rei Matsuhara?" Deidara asked as he watched the television for a moment longer to see if it would repeat it.

"Fuck! That Fel whatever bitch must have fucking taken her!"

"We don't know that Hidan." Pein stated as he turned to Zetsu and Itachi. "Go searching for her, we have an idea on how her chakra is. Make it quick." Pein order as Obito nodded, he didn't like that fact his 'mother' was taken from him as she finally started to call him by his name.

Zetsu disappeared into the ground as Itachi disappeared into crows. "Pein…" Konan stated with a monotone voice, she felt like she should help as well. The remainder member were looking antsy as well. Obito stood as he went out the front door calling over his shoulder.

"I'm going to search, keep an eye out for more information."

Getting a nod from the member as he disappeared into nothingness as he began to go out for his search.

- **Sorry I didn't realize the mix up! Sorry about that!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Finding Rei Matsuhara and the After Effect

Opening my eyes to see nothing but darkness, I wondered if it was just the room that was dark or was I blindfolded. Feeling groggy as I shifted in the seat I was trapped in. It wasn't very comfortable in fact it felt very cold in this room. I focuses my attention on my body to make sure everything was working properly. I could move my hands or ankles due to being bounded and my arms and legs were matching though only not cold metal on my skin like my wrists. The rest felt like rope and the chair felt like a plush chair. Like those fancy ones. It felt like velvet under my exposed skin. It was cold, I felt cold…

"So is my lovely Rei awake?" a voice that was very familiar sounded as the blindfold was taken away from my sight. I saw that the room was dark, Felicia was untying my legs but chaining me to something in the room, the chain went into the darkness. Looking around the room I truly couldn't see anything but darkness. Even though the darkness was apparent I still felt like I was the centerpiece of an art gallery.

Frowning as I looked at her. Her lavender hair was now changed to a silver that was very close to my own hair color. She stood up as she pulled the chain. Was she testing it? Her eyes still wild with anger and happiness with the situation. Her eyes held the mixed emotions like they weren't even polar opposites. Looking around again I saw no eyes on me, though I felt the stares. Felicia frowned at me as she pulled my chin to face her. I grimaced at the harsh touch.

"Rei you be good while I go into town to stalk you're new homes fridge."

Leaving through the darkness, I lost sight of her in the darkness as the lights came on to show the room. I saw no door only a large bed and no door bathroom with a tub and shower. A desk with a book and pen. The book I bought from the cafe was over there as well. The walls were grey and black. The only light was from the ceiling light. The only window was covered by the curtain. If I could get to the window I might be able to get out of here. Since I saw a hallway into darkness I felt like if I even tried to leave that way the chains would not let me get very far.

The room was very well decorated, for a place I'm being held captive. Working on the metal on my wrists I struggled to try and free myself. After a while of nothing short of getting free I stopped struggling against it. Hanging my head as I realized that this was not some sick joke of Felicia's, I couldn't stop the sorrow from filling my core. This could not be happening.

Taking a moment to look around once more I saw that this room held no outside light. Even from the curtain held not a single shine of light. Was it dark out? How long was I unconscious? What time was it? Were my kids worried about me? Did they even know I was taken...would they even care?

Sitting alone in the room was doing nothing for the dark thoughts that plagued my mind as I tried to calm myself down. My children know how to take care of themselves they shouldn't have to worry about me. I'll get out of here, tomorrow is Sasori's birthday! I am not going to stay here and miss something so important! Struggling yet again I tried to start with the ropes. With my small stature I knew I could wiggle out. And get out I did. The ropes were as tight as I thought as I worked on the ropes on my legs Getting out of those was slightly harder without my hands but none the less I got out. With my legs free I kicked the chair out from under me and pulled my hands under me, though the chain on my ankle was in the way, I would have to deal with that later. Pulling at the cuffs a little I saw that the more I banged on them the looser they got. Taking the leg of the chair to pull at the chain I was able to snap it in half. Sighing as I relaxed a little since that took a lot of physical strength that I just didn't have. Taking a look at the last chain on me, the one that went to the bed. Walking over to the bathroom I saw nothing I could use right away. Taking a look at the mirror cabinet I found something I think could work. Bobby pins and razors. Taking them to the floor of the bathroom I pull apart the razor so all I had was the blade. Ignoring all the small cuts I got from it I try to pull off what I saw in movies. Using the Bobby Pin and the razor as I tried to trick the lock, I found it was the hardest one compared to all the other things I had to get away from. I was cutting myself a lot on my fingers and I had cut my ankle by accident as I got it unlocked.

Resisting the urge to shout freedom I ran to the window and pulled back the curtain seeing dirt. Was I underground? What was this!? A re-enactment of NCIS?! Turning to the dark hallway that lead to the abyss of the unknown I frowned at the spike of fear I felt. I tried to beat it down with a stick as I took the steps to the darkness. After walking for a while I found a stairwell that lead up. Seeing a pure white hand being held out of the darkness, it was coming from the exit. Taking the chance I followed it to see someone I didn't think I would see.

Zetsu…

"Zetsu?"

" **Rei** , we've **been look** ing for **you**." He held out his white hand as I took it and showed me the outside, it was dark out. I looked around to where I was, seeing the abandoned cemetery that surrounded us I turned back to Zetsu. He was was watching me with careful eyes, his golden yellow eyes were on my hand. Looking to it I saw the dried and dirty bloody hand of mine. I smiled sadly that I knew that it would be a while for when I would hand normal feeling to my hand. It was bleeding quite a bit.

"Zetsu, how long was I missing?"

"17 **hou** rs."

"I see. Thank you for coming to find me." I stated as I held onto his hand for a while longer. Sighing as I let Zetsu pull me out to the road, he let go of my hand as I turned to face him, about to ask what was the matter.

" **Police a** re on t **here** way here, **act lik** e you got fr **ee** yourself. **I will follow** from behind." And with that he was gone, disappearing in the ground.

Walking towards the sounds I heard from the road, I saw red and blue lights as I walked, stumbling a little as I tried to fight off the tears. I knew if I was asked that one question I would break, I will not break now that I was free. Seeing flashlights I sped up my walk to a run I tripped over the overgrown brush as I picked myself up and continued to the lights. Ignoring the clothes I was wearing and shoes. I knew I wasn't dressed in my white and black lace dress but I can't let that stop me as I ran for the lights. All I wanted at the moment was to be home with my children. Seeing the flashlights land on me as I pushed through the last of the brush I saw the cops coming over.

"Rei Matsuhara?"

I nodded as I felt tears trying to come down, Wiping away the dirt from my face, only for blood to go on my face from my hands.

"Are you alright?" the female cop asked as she and her partner came over to lead me back to the cop cars. Many other cops were searching the area. "Where were you being held captive?"

"In a room under a tombstone…" my voice sounded hoarse as I spoke. I tried to clear it as I sat in the car. The male cop shouted the information over to the rest of his squad as his partner brought a first aid kit over. Trying to answer all the questions I finished with. "I just want to go home and hold my family…"

"Alright...alright just one more question. Did you see you're captor?"

"It was someone I thought I was friends with. Felicia Dunham...she was there when I woke up…"

"Alright, calm down a little alright. Rei stay home for a while alright, don't go out unless you're with someone." The female cop stated as she patted my shoulder.

I was shocked to feel hot tears fall down my eyes. I felt heavy as I leaned back in the seat as I was being driven to my house. Felicia was my kidnapper...and she had help...there was no way she could have pulled this off alone. How did the cops even find where I was? Feeling cold as I wrapped the blanket around my arms tighter. I still felt the coldness of that room from the light white dress I was wearing. Taking to look at what she had put me in I saw it was a semi formal wedding dress. Why a wedding dress? Was it from one of the men who helped kidnap me? Feeling fear run its course through my veins.

"Derral, she's breaking down."

"Turn on the radio…"

I heard soft sounds of the music that helped me calm down. Listening to the sounds I slipped somewhere between awake and asleep. Hearing the car stop I saw that my car was sitting in the drive away in front of the police station. Getting out of the car I heard the male cop tell me to head home, and so I did. Getting to a red light I sighed and leaned my head back only to jump when I heard a knock on the window.

Turning I was Itachi standing at the passenger side. Unlocking the car door, he slid in and buckled in after I showed him how. Relocking the door I started to drive again, feeling like the silence was going to be a new thing in my life. I felt like I was still at that room under the graveyard. "Rei…"

The simple words startled me that I turned to face him as I stopped at the last light between me and the road to our home. Looking to Itachi I saw him watching me with silence that made me smile. I was worrying him. "Sorry, I'm fine really." I stated as I pulled out to the dirt road. It was silent yet again as I pulled into my park way.

Getting out Itachi seemed to be even more silent. Walking up to the door way Itachi opened the door for me. I smiled a little at him as I entered the house. It was dark inside the house as I walked to the living room to see everyone sitting there. Even Zetsu was sitting in a chair. And he hardly comes in the house after showing him the garden. Working to sit down with everyone I saw Kisame pat my head, looking up with wide eyes I felt my eyes wanting to water as I smiled at him. "I'm fine…I'm sorry if I worried any of you."

"I wasn't worried." Hidan stated right away, that it actually hurt a little. It might be true they didn't worry. I was just here to give them a roof over their heads. I wasn't a real mother to them no matter how much I love them.

"I see, I'm going up to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow morning…"

"Rei...about the training I suggested the other day. I would like to start it in a few days…"

I stopped walking up the stairs and turned to face Obito. He still wanted to train me? Why? I smiled slightly and nodded to him before I continued to my room.

-AKATSUKI POV-

"Rei looked tired, un."

"Of course she would brat. She just got home from being kidnapped." Sasori stated as he frowned slightly.

" **She seems to be** getting depressed a **little bit**." Zetsu stated his findings. " **Whenever she's** alone **, she is quieter and** frowning."

"She is always quiet." Kakuzu stated as he counted his money.

"Whenever she sees one of us she puts on a smile. So how could we know what is going on in her head…" Kisame stated as he frowned.

"She cares for all of us but she cares so little for herself." Konan stated.

"She seems to care for herself though, have you seen how she fucking dolls herself up every time she leaves the fucking house?" Hidan stated harshly.

"But do you understand why? Why would she do that when she doesn't like to draw attention to herself." Konan defended.

"She could do it to keep up appearances." Sasori stated.

"Has anyone noticed that we seemed to be drawing her chakra as we sleep? We haven't been felines for a while now…" Obito stated her question. It got silent all around.

"Have we been drawing her chakra without her singing?" Pein looked to his members, he could understand this. His natural body was sickly and drawing chakra constantly would make one get sick and enter depression. At least that was what happened to him.

"She got sick a while ago didn't she?" Pein stated as he looked thoughtful. Konan looked stunned.

"Then we are the cause of Rei getting depressed and ill?"

"Maybe. Or maybe she sees something we don't and it's causing an equal effect."

"What could that be?" Itachi thought for a moment before speaking out.

"Whats a mother job for her children?" Itachi asked before he answer his own question.

"To take care and provide for her children. If we all no longer turn into cats that would equivalent to being full grown adults to Rei. She doesn't see a reason for her to be around us if we are all able to take care of ourselves. This plus us taking her chakra without her singing means to her she has no reason to be around us. And its affecting her health."

"The bitch is too caring for a bunch of criminals." Hidan stated as he ruffled his hair. It was silent from all the members as they tried to fight against the Uchiha's theory. Slowly they understood that their 'mother' was truly better than most of their biological mothers...

 **An update and I might end this soon to lead to a sequel. But I'm trying to decide really what I want for this before I come to that decision. Enjoy and please favorite and review if you enjoy this series**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Sasori's birthday and the Call

Looking at myself in the mirror, I slapped water on my face to wake myself up. It was around 4 in the morning and no one else was awake yet. Two hours before the early birds wake up, which were Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame and Obito. Putting my normal looking appearance together as I took in my appearance. It was a nice knee length black and maroon dress with a black belt and leggings. Pulling my long silver hair into a small ponytail to keep it out of my face as I prepared for the day ahead, I silently walked downstairs to prepare the food for Sasori. It was his birthday today, the 8th. And the oven was fixed yesterday while I was missing.

Making my way into the kitchen, I started to set out to prepare a large feast for my children. Today no one was to work up any stress or anything like that within this 24 hour time period. Setting up a salad of fresh fruit, a bowl of oats and strawberries with a plate high of crepe's. While that was done and sitting on the island, I started to work on a small cake just for the birthday boy and large cake for everyone else else. As the cakes were in the oven I set out to make the apple and mixed berry crumble and homemade pizza's. Laying all that on the island and counters I heard the early risers wake up. Quickly standing in the doorway to the kitchen I stopped Pein and Obito from entering. "No entering the kitchen. Sit in the living room and I'll bring you out some coffee."

I got little to no argument from them. Were they too tired to fight against it? Quickly setting up the coffee pot to make some coffee for my two early birds I saw more members coming down which I had to quickly redirected to the living room. Soon everyone was downstairs and hungry. If Hidan's shouting as anything to go by. Finally finishing up the feast I went into the living room to face my hungry and slightly angry children. Getting every head turned towards me as I stood there with a small smile on my face. "Rei is the fucking kitchen opened yet! I'm fucking hungry!"

"The kitchen is opened for you now." And I returned to standing near the oven to keep an eye on the cakes and also to make sure no one sees it. As each walked in to get their breakfast they all stopped at the sight of the food. I saw Sasori looked the most shocked that his normal lax expression was gone in favor of the shocked one. I smiled a little more. This is my role of their mother, they should celebrate their lives and I will make sure they make the most of it.

"What's the fucking reason for this?" Hidan asked as he walked to where I had plates set out.

"It's a special day that only comes once a year." I stated as I sipped my cup of warm apple cider I had prepared. Most of the members looked confused while Sasori frowned slightly as he walked over to pile food on his plate.

"How'd you know?" Sasori asked as he leaned against the wall with his plate of food.

"Simple after I found out you all were human and the Akatsuki I googled small snippets in order make sure I don't miss anything. Things like Birthdays and small things like that. So happy birthday Sasori. Your cake will be done in 10 minutes."

After my words each member looked from me to the birthday boy. It was an odd silence as I continued to sip my drink. I guess they forgot that they're information was free grabs in my world. Working on the cake while everyone ate I saw that Sasori ate a little of everything. It made me feel like my efforts was worth it. Smiling as I set out the small cake as it was done, I decorated it with as little sugary products as possible. Putting the single person cake down in front of the puppet master, I got a confused and slightly warm look from him. I could see he was struggling with something inside but he held it back as he ate the cake. Pulling the larger one as I decorated that one with a little more sugar than the single person cake I set it on the counter for anyone who wanted a slice can enjoy.

After everyone was done eating I stood in front of the tv. I noticed that everyone was round about staying rather close to me. But I didn't understand why. It was Sasori's birthday why not show him attention. Could have been cause what has happened in the past few days? Pulling out a small plain wooden box I passed it to the birthday boy. He raised an eyebrow at the box but did not move to open it.

"Happy Birthday Sasori." I stated with a smile. He sighed as if he was being forced to partake in whatever this was. I guess birthdays were not something he celebrated often.

"When did you have time to get something for danna, un?" Deidara asked as he looked at the small box.

"When I went shopping for clothes, I figured that if you're going to be staying in my house, you'll enjoy you're time here as well as celebrate your life. Go on and open it."

Sasori gave another soft sigh as he opened the box. I saw his face go from slightly shocked to confused. He pulled out a woodwork kit from the building department. It was a premium set with a lot of things in it to start wood crafting. I smiled as he nodded towards me. He had a faint smile on his face that was hard to see. Feeling good about myself I set out to clean up after breakfast. It was a nice feeling, it made me feel a little better than I was already doing.

Watching the akatsuki from the sink as I cleaned up I saw them wish the puppet master a good birthday. It was slightly awkward for them I guess. Smiling as I hummed, I realized that I haven't sung a in a while with them not needing me to help them out of their feline forms. I wonder if they might become cat's if I let my guard down now? No I can't follow that train of thought, they are now able to take care of themselves properly, I'm now just housing them, just like a good mother would. Placing the clean dishes on the rack I saw Kisame was drying them while Itachi was putting them away. Nodding to them I went to get the pans I used for the cake to clean on to see Hidan was cleaning them while his partner Kakuzu took care of the sharp objects and kept on eye on his partner.

Looking around I saw everyone in a way was helping cleaning up the kitchen. It slightly made me feel out of place since I now had nothing to do. Shaking my head to get rid of the ood thoughts I saw Sasori eyeing his gift as he cleaned up his plate. "Sasori, I have some treated wood in my shed outside you can use as a workshop if you so wish."

He nodded his head as he bowed his head down, keeping his eye contact limited from me. I sighed softly as I went to clean elsewhere. It was slightly difficult to feel like I was at the moment. I felt like I was now a little less than a mother. But I will do this through. After doing a small amount of cleaning I went to the living room to talk with Obito and Pein. There were some things that were bothering me that I needed to get off my chest. After all I only know so much about what a real mother does. Most comes from what my 'real' mother did to my sisters and brothers.

Seeing that everyone was seated in front of the TV watching Hidan flip through the channels looking for something to watch. Everyone seemed a little bored. "I have a question for you all…"

My felt my voice wanting to close up to keep me from asking my question. I kinda didn't want to know while at the same time I wished for the answer. Pein looked up fromt the newspaper that was from the previous day while Obito was reading a few magazines that I had on the table. They weren't much but it made them look like they were at home. Hidan was arguing with Kakuzu about which channel to put on. Itachi was reading a book from my library while Kisame was egging on Deidara and Sasori's small talk on art. Zetsu was sitting near a potted plant near the side door. And Konan was sitting by Pein watching everyone. It looked like they belonged here, it made my heart feel warm…

"What is it Rei?" Obito asked as he put the magazine down to give me his attention.

"What are your plans now that you don't turn to cats every 9 hours? Do you wish to return home or stay here?"

It was silent now after I finished my question. The very question that makes my heart feel like it's going to break. The possible answers were endless in my mind.

"We so far see no need to return home. We died more than once and have no reason to return." Obito stated as he looked his one eye locked with mine. His other was hidden with the eye patch I gave him. I frowned slightly. Do they have no loved ones back home they want to see?

"Alright, I guess then, I'll have to find a place for you all then?" I know I sounded odd when I spoke. After all was my job as their mother done?

"Are you kicking us out, un?" Deidara asked as he looked away from his clay.

"What? No I just figured you would want your own place?" I stated as I rubbed the back of my head. Didn't they want a place of their own? Most kids do after a while… And I moved out as soon as I was able to… What else does a mother do for her kids?

"We are fine with staying here." Pein stated as he continued to read his newspaper. I smiled softly, I was slightly worried they would want to go to a new place after they no longer needed my chakra. Ah! I know. Setting up the TV with a video game console, I pulled the remote away from Hidan, who was about to flip the channel again.

"Hey, what the hell?!"

"I'm setting up some games for all you to play. After all you all are getting bored right?" I asked with an energy level a little higher than before. After all, now that I know they won't be leaving me alone now that they are stable I felt a lot better. Pulling on Mortal Combat on the game system. I put on the controls and the tutorial for them. Hidan seemed to like the game as did Kisame as they fought in the vs mode. Smiling at my son's fun they had I saw Deidara had found my 3DS. He was looking at it with a small amount of curiosity.

"Thats a game boy. A 3DS. You want to play?" I asked the blonde terrorist. He shrugged not fully interested in it but still curious. Pulling a game called Yokai Watch out from my games I set it up for him to play. "You can start my file over and play your own."

I smiled at him as he seemed to not be fully interested in the game, while he still gave it a try. Looking around I saw Itachi at my bookshelf again. He was looking for something I think. Walking over I saw he was looking at my manga section of Naruto, Bleach and Death Note. "Are you looking for a certain type of book?"

He gave the Uchiha sound as he locked eyes with his face on the cover of the Naruto series. Thinking for a moment I pulled out a volume close to the end. "Here, this has Sasuke in it if you want to know where he went in his life."

I saw a ghost of a smile appear on his face as he took the volume from me. It was after the fourth shinobi war so he wouldn't know what happened to his brother. And maybe it can give him some closure. Sighing through my nose as I looked around the room at the members, they all seemed to be busy and happy now that they had something to do in my house. I felt a bit proud now. Keeping the kids happy was not as hard as I thought it would be. Hearing Hidan curse as Kisame got a Fatality over him, I laughed a little at his language on the matter before calling for a rematch. Walking into the kitchen I saw the birthday boy walking out the side door in the kitchen towards the shed where all the woodwork supplies were. Kakuzu was at the island counting money. Where does he keep getting that? If fact, was there more there than before?

Before I could dwell more on that though the phone rang. Feeling like I did, my mood was positive and happy so I didn't check the caller ID.

I wish I did.

My mood falling to the floor as the voice spoke out. But I tried to keep it from getting to me. On the other side of my sisters… not that they were even that anymore. "Hey Silver! How's life without a family?"

"May you know she has to be sad since no one would love her with those looks…"

"But Mai I wanted to hear it from her, the silver abandoned child." my sister seemed to give off the playful banter, while all the while verbally attacking me. I frowned slightly, feeling the words hit home. I had almost entirely forgotten of my family in the rooms around me. Feeling like I was in the darkness yet again.

"Is there something you want?" I asked trying to keep strong enough to get through this phone call.

"Oh that's right! We wanted to tell you last and since no one was to left after yesterday we decided to tell you now!" May sang out in her off tone singing voice. It made my ears cringe at the sounds from the other end.

"You know how you're an unloved piece of shit right? How no man would want you and have a family with you? Well, I'm having a child!~ And you get to watch from so far away that the child will never know you!" May sang out again.

My mouth went dry. My older sister was already pregnant? She just got married! Was she calling me tell, just attack me?

"It's sad how useless you are…" I heard the voice of my older brother Alex talked over the squealing of my two older sisters. Was the whole family listening?

"I don't know how you gave birth to that abomination Melissa." My father spoke.

"I think it was the aliens that did it, maybe my child was switched at birth at the hospital?" My mother spoke next. "Maybe the Matsuhara heir is still out there living a lie like this silver abomination is."

"Maybe, I'll have the Hospitals pull records and security feed to see mother." Allen spoke, I heard the sounds of his glasses being pushed up. Was he close to the phone?

Why was this a conference call?

Why do they continue to attack me?

What have I ever done for this?

I felt cold...and empty.

Feeling the phone being taken from my hands to see it being hung up. Turning I saw Pein standing there with Konan close by. Tobi was leaning against the wall frowning. Looking back at Pein I saw his eyes narrow at the phone as if he wished it on fire. Konan walked over and pulled my head into her embrace. I wasn't crying like I normally would do after something like that. But I did feel sad, cold...empty inside now. Why did they keep trying to show up in my life each time I felt better about myself?

"Ignore them." Pein stated as he sat down next to Kakuzu. The treasure of the Akatsuki must have gotten them. Somehow I still felt cold despite the hug I was in. Giving a nod to the leader and oldest son of mine I sent the best smile I could give at the moment to him. Not that he was convinced. Actually I could tell he wasn't convinced that I was okay. I wasn't okay.

I wasn't okay. I felt cold. Like I was frozen. I didn't like it. Turning out of the hug I smiled again the best I could before walking up to my studio to do the only thing that normally made me feel better. Sing my heart out.

AKATSUKI POV CHANGE

Pein was watching where his so called mother disappeared to. The words from the family of hers rang in his ears. It sounded like an attack on her than a call from family. So far the woman had treated them like family, offered many things to them as they made their life here in her world. If he could he would protect something as sweet and kind as her. She reminded him of what his mother once was to him, and he very clearly remembered what happened to her. Rei's fayt was not going to follow that path as long as he was around to see to it.

He and his members had a long talk the other night about their organization after skipping all the filler chapters of the story they were given. They had already started to watch the final edition of their lives. The point where they died was clear to them, in fact many of their deaths shocked each of them in so many ways. Some of their deaths made them wonder how they never saw many deceits in their organization.

It made a lot of them angry.

But the only reason they didn't voice their anger was the loving woman that had slept right above them. They all were ready to confront her with the information the following morning but seeing her prepare food for them yet again, give them each something they loved. Help them understand the world they were now in. They couldn't bring it up. While they had been murderers and traitors back home, seeing the warmth of a mother standing there in front of them. All anger seemed to disappear, it truly was like a new beginning for them. Like some god had taken pity on them and gave them a new life.

Rei was their Angel. Their savior from her world. She was also...their mother. The light of their world now.

When the group saw her being attacked they felt anger from it. Like watching the father hit his wife for the first time. As the child they felt they had to protect their defenseless mother. THus the idea of training her came to be. But her voice on it made them feel a little silly. Of course she had a choice if she wanted to be a ninja or have the training. If only to make themselves feel better. But when she was attacked yet again but her world's people they felt even more strongly about it.

It was clear to them, that even in her world, there was people who would do bad things. THere was no peace in her world. Her world was no better than theirs. There was danger's for her outside the house she gave them shelter in. They knew that now. And she didn't fight the idea anymore. All that was left was to find time for her to be trained.

Something that shocked them was when she said finding them a place to live. It scared a few members, not that they would admit it. She would be left alone in the big house she owns and they would most likely never see her again. Their Light. Their Angel. Their mother, Rei.

They all knew. They all knew they wouldn't leave unless she didn't want them anymore. But they soon understood, much to their relief she was just worried. They saw the worry on her face and in her voice. Her voice which normally spoke with love and kindness. The look in her eyes normally was warm was changed with hesitance. After the real leader answered her and she was a lot happier knowing they wanted to stay. It felt like a weight was lifted from them. They had no idea what was going on in her head but seeing her happy again was the best they seen her.

Her making sure they all were entertained. Her love for them may always confuse them. She didn't hold their pasts over them and that's more than they could ever ask for. Even Hidan, the most violent of them was growing fond of her. Her silent treatement was something he didn't want to go through again, nor was the feeling of anger that was directed at him. While it wasn't dangerous or threatening, it still made him feel like dirt.

When the phone rang they all heard it. It was a new sound they never heard before, so they all listened in. Some would look back a say they were acting like noisy kids listening in on their parents phone calls. But they heard her answer with a happy tone, almost like she could take on the world from their point of view. But when her tone changed and the conversation carried on. They learned of her own family's hatred for her.

Why, they couldn't understand.

Rei so far was kind and caring. Like the perfect daughter and mother. When their leaders entered. Pein, Konan and Obito saw the tears as her voice shook as she tried to keep calm to talk to her so called family. Pein, seeing the tears acted without thinking and hung the phone up. The same way he'd seen her answer it. Seeing her shocked face, the words escaped him before he knew it. And she gave her best attempt to smile. But it looked in so much pain, Pein wanted to Mighty Push her so called family to high heaven.

She smiled with such pain, that Konan had to act. So she hugged her. First thing she noticed, was her mother was beyond cold. Her eyes while still dripping tears, her body had dropped to a cold temperature. Rei was shaking a little, she was like someone threw ice cold water at her. Konan was about to try to do something to get her mother to come back to them. Because she's seen this look on so many others. So many others who turned to the worse ways of escaping. Her frown was even more noticeable to Pein and Obito as they realized that she was not able to ignore them, no matter how much she wish she could.

Her final smile as she disappeared up the stairs to her studio. They knew this was a recurring thing for her. And how they wish they could be of assistance. Hearing the piano and Rei vocalizing, they gathered in the living room closest to the stairs leading to her studio. They need a plan, and they were going to make one before Rei became unsaveable.

 **So I ended on a slightly more depressing notion. But I was stuck on how to do this for a long time. So I hope you all enjoy this so far. And more to come!**

 **Next Chapter: Training and a Date**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Planning a Training and a date

I was in a house with glass as the ceiling. I felt confined. There was no door to leave, only high up windows. The rooms were empty and almost bare of personal items. Sounds interrupted the dim light around me, it was laughter of a familiar sounds. My so called family. Laughing at me. Looking up I saw that I was looking up at there faces. It welcomed no light but the look of my family. One of them, I wasn't sure which poured water in up to my bust line. Wading through the water to get onto top of my small amount of furniture, I felt a small tug. Looking down into the dark water I saw the silver chain around my ankle to something in the room, and it was getting shorter. Seeing something else being poured into the water, it made it murky. Seeing it be piled up, I finally saw it was dirt.

Slowly the water turned into murky mud and it was building up higher. It was getting to my neck and almost impossible to wade through it. Then again more water came in over top of the mud, covering my face, Holding my breath was I looked up with my tears mixing with the water I saw the family above me laughing and pointing at me. Feeling light headed as I tried to hold out I felt my mouth open for air only for the water to enter.

Thrashing really quick I felt pain in my knee as I held it. Opening my eyes I saw I was laying on my piano's cover, I kicked the back of the legs near the volume control. Holding in the pain I looked around. I wasn't even in my bedroom, but to make myself feel better I looked up seeing that it wasn't a glass dome. I felt better knowing that despite the pain my knee was in, I stood up and looked at the clock. It was late. Crap, I skipped dinner! Walking out I set out for downstairs. I saw the lights were on in the living room.

Entering I saw the Akatsuki sitting in a circle, they stopped talking when I entered. I frowned, what was this, a secret meeting? Oh right they are used to this. Smiling the best I could as I waved to them as I headed toward the kitchen, with the plan to make something for them to eat. I still felt cold from the phone call but I wasn't going to let it worry my kids. They don't need to get involved with the main families issues.

Prepping to make a tuna and salmon casserole for them as it was simple to make, all I had to do was baked in the oven. Then I started to make something for dessert for everyone, dango and mochi was my choice for the night. Looking to the left I saw that the cake was almost completely gone, maybe two or three bites left. Preparing a smoothie to soothe my muscles from my nightmare; for my own dessert, I walked over to the doorway to the living room. Again they stopped talking when I entered. "Are you doing something you're not supposed to?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

"No." was the answer, it was a little quick, that I cracked a smile at the one to spoke. It was Deidara. Sasori smacked him upside his head.

"Well, are you guys hungry?" I smiled as Deidara scowled at his danna, nursing the lump he now had on his head.

"Fuck yes I'm starving!" Hidan shouted which earned him his own smack from his partner.

"No need to yell dumbass." Kakuzu stated.

"Fuck you, you fucking heathen! I'm fucking starving!"

"Well, I'll have something for you to eat in 30 minutes or so. So, I'll leave you to your top secret meeting." I smiled at the leaders, which they raised an eyebrow at my words. "Pein, Konan I'll have mochi made for you as a thank you for trying to help me earlier."

Seeing Konan smile a little and Pein nodded, clearly wanting to get back to his super secret meeting. I laugh a little as I reentered the kitchen. Seeing the need to check on the food I finished it while sipping my smoothie. It was cold and soothed my mind as I worked on the food. Setting the food on the oven too cool a little as I turned off the oven, letting out a soft sigh.

Getting plates down for 10 as I set it up for everyone to get their fill. Setting up the dining table with each plate I worked on putting together drinks. I poked my head into the living room. They seemed to no longer be having a secret meeting but instead they looked like they were at each others throat. Hidan was being pinned by his partner Kakuzu as he was swearing up a storm into my carpet. Deidara was shouting at Sasori who was calmly, at least he looked calm, as he argued back with his partner. Kisame seemed to be egging to two fighting duos on while Itachi sat silently in the corner while massaging his temples. Zetsu was talking with my plants now while Obito was talking silently with Pein as Konan seemed to be the only one to see me peek in. She slightly elbowed her leader, Pein. Who looked up saw myself and then to his subordinates.

A sigh formed from his lips though it could not be heard. Obito seemed to chuckle at the members fighting. I couldn't help the laugh that was forming from my own throat. Kakuzu effectively pinned Hidan's head into the carpet, making him scream out curse words that were muffled from the fur on the rug as Sasori cuffed Deidara yet again over the head when he took his eyes off him to yell at Kisame. Deidara yelled in pain as he turned to his danna. Kisame was laughing and Itachi was sighing from the stupidly he was surrounded by.

"Silence." Pein stated loud enough to be heard but not screaming over the noise. Everyone stopped and looked to him in which he motioned towards myself. Myself who was over my mouth to keep from laughing. Tears prinked my eyes with the effort to not laugh out loud. "Yes Rei?" Pein asked.

"Dinner is ready for you all in the dining room." I smiled at him as I went over to the kitchen to prepare the mochi for the two leaders. As I made that I quickly made some dango as well for everyone else. Thank the gods that I had internet out here. Taking the two plates of desserts out I set them up on the side table out of the way in the dining room as I went back for another smoothie. Sitting in my own seat at the table, sipping my drink, I didn't notice the eyes on me.

"Rei you're not going to eat?" Konan asked as she ate a little of her own food. Smiling at her I shook my head.

"Not much of a appietate at the moment." I sipped my smoothie as I watched them all eat their dinner slowly. It was almost odd with how silent they were being. Glancing around the room most seemed to keep their eyes on their plate. It was almost as if they were trying to avoid looking around. Human nature has you shift ever so slightly and glance around every few moments. I wasn't sure on long long but this was an oddly silent dinner. Especially for how long they went without eating today. Something wasn't right. Sighing slightly loudly as I set my drink down, getting a few of their attentions I lean my elbow down on the table to look at them.

"What's the matter?" I asked, secrets was an okay thing but if it was something that was making them all like this. I'd want to know, if they were alright.

"Nothing's the matter." Hidan stated without a curse and rather quickly. I raise a look to him. He averted his eyes to his food as he put more in his mouth. I frowned as I looked towards Obito, he was the true leader and he wasn't even looking up from his meal. Looking at Pein and Konan, they too were avoided my eyes.

"Right, does this have to do with my family issue?" I asked as I saw Kisame flinch a little as I spoke so I turned to him. He looked down to his food as he ate, trying to ignore my stare. It was silent again. I was getting a little frustrated from how they were trying to avoid talking with me. And they shouldn't need to ignore me due to the main family. That is something they need not to bother themselves with…

"Kisame...would you like to tell me what is going on?" I asked as he coughed a little on his food. I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at his leaders before looking at me.

"Um, it's nothing you have to worry about Rei." he stated as he took another bite. I frowned as I looked around yet again. All of them were avoiding my eyes. I frowned ever more as I sighed, picking up my drink to put in the kitchen.

"Where are you going Rei?" Deidara asked as I moved past him.

"If you all want to conspire about my issues, by all means. Don't let me get in the way of that. I'll just be outside, if you want to talk with me." I stated as I put my drink in the sink. Going up stairs I could hear them talking in hushed tones yet again. Yet another secret meeting. Was this like the teenage years where the kids keep things from the parents?

Getting to the door to the studio, I went to my guitar. I was going to sing. I had a concert coming up in a month and I need to be ready. It was going to be a cover concert with a few of my best songs but with a few new ones. This one song I wanted to practice, Walking outside, I ignored the Akatsuki members since I wasn't about to talk with them. I was frustrated about something yet I couldn't understand why. I wasn't normally easy to make angry. Sitting on the bench on the porch. I looked at the setting sun, it was almost completely gone. Testing the strings I started out strumming.

 **Akatsuki POV**

The group felt a little bad about Rei leaving like she did. She was angry at them. But not necessarily at them, just with her issues. They could understand that. But they still felt like dirt. Some realized that this was what their Jashin worshiper felt like when she was angry at him. Watching her leave outside, they felt a little at odds seeing her go out into the outside world of hers without training. Still they couldn't force her to train with them. But none the less they felt like they needed to watch out for her. Listening they heard a new sound.

It could have been from the instrument she was carrying, but still they never heard it before so they listened and moved closer to watch her. Incase it wasn't safe. Seeing her strum the strings she looked at peace as she watched the sun set. Her silver hair matched the colors of the sky as she was baked in the warmed of the ending day.

Her voice carried over to them even though they were inside. It was like she was calling to them. Seeing her sing was something they didn't know how to feel about. To them it nothing but a pastime, but to her, it was her job and with her chakra tying into it. They felt like they more they listened to it the more they could understand her. It was warm, the mixture of the mother's warmth and the sun's setting. They felt even more drawn, as if it was like magic. Something as ninja's didn't believe in.

Her voice carried over to them as she sang.

 _I see your monsters, I see your pain._

 _Tell me your problems_

 _I'll chase them away…_

 _I'll be your lighthouse, I'll make it okay._

 _When I see your monsters, I'll stand there so brave._

 _And chase them all away._

Her choice of words made Pein and Konan feel maybe that they went a little far in their treatment of their caretaker. They looked at each other as they wondered if she was truly as weak as they thought. Silently they believed that she was strong willed, just weak with her heart.

 _In the dark we, we, we_

 _Stand apart, we, we_

 _Never see that the things we need are staring right at us_

 _You just wanna hide, hide, hide_

 _Never show your smile, smile_

Her voice flowed gently as if she was singing to them. To some it was pleasant while other felt like it was meant for them. Deidara frowned as he listened, he recalled all the battles he fought as he went about his life. She was understanding towards him, gave him entertainment while it wasn't something he was used to, it interested him. He felt conflicted on how he should treat her to be honest. Sasori rubbed his hair as he recalled his own of his childhood without an understanding mother by his side like now. While he didn't want to rethink on how much of a loving person mother she was, it didn't sit right with him. But still he felt like she was still a loving person towards him. His birthday was always filled with loneliness, yet she made it be filled with love just from her attentiveness.

 _Stand alone, when you need someone_

 _It's the hardest thing of all_

 _That all you see are the bad, bad_

 _Bad memories_

 _Take your time and you'll find it_

 _I see your monsters. I see your pain._

Itachi wondered if his brother ever truly did forgive him. Reading about how his younger brother earlier had him wonder if he did the right thing. Seeing this woman who called herself his mother, he couldn't take it. She was not his mother, but a woman who cared for his well being. That's more than he could have ever had hoped for in his life. Kisame listened deeply as he thought of his battles in the past and how he had become a rogue, Wondering if his sword had controlled his battles as he became a true monster as he had merged with his sword in his final fight.

 _Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away._

 _I'll be your lighthouse, I'll make it okay._

 _When I see your monsters, I'll stand there so brave._

 _And chase them all away._

 _I can see the sky, sky, sky_

 _Beautiful tonight, night_

 _When you breathe_

 _Why can't you see_

 _That the clouds are in your head_

Zetsu watched from his dark corner as both sides of his duo personality kept quiet, listening to her sing was soothing. It was something both sides could feeling and understand. While not understanding why her voice had a calming effect on his behavior, it was just something he had come to accept. Obito listened as he wondered about this girls pain. She had been through so much as they only scratched the top of the barrel. And yet he'd seen her smile at them with a lot of love. He felt like his own chest was tight with understand and slightly upset that she was mad at them. She couldn't have been a mother to him, she was much too young for him to think that of her. And yet, he found himself thinking of her a lot more than a normal rogue should.

 _I would stay there, there_

 _There's no need to fear, fear_

 _And when you need to talk it out_

 _With someone you can trust_

 _What you see are the bad, bad_

 _Bad memories take your time and you'll find it_

Kakuzu listened to her sing, as his partner was silent. It was odd for him. She seems to be so weak. Like she was in need of protection. And yet she doesn't care that they are dangerous. That she would protect them from her world. It confused the treasurer to no extent. She was kind yet she held no experience with taking care of others. It showed, that she was loving acting as a mother and yet it was as if she was a new mother given 10 children. She was struggling, he could tell yet she relied on no one. She struggled alone. It was painful for him to watch. It would be faster if she leaned on them a little more. Hidan was confused completely on how he felt about the woman. She was clearly weak, but she gave them love like no one else. He remembered his own mother before she was killed. Rei was nothing like her but it only made her more confusing. She showed him love while he had no idea how to take it. When she was mad at him the first time he felt like he was put in the dog house and yet now that everyone, including him held her anger, he couldn't feel the need to mock his partners. It still felt like he was dirt. He didn't like it when she wasn't happy with him. And that confused him.

 _I see your monsters. I see your pain._

 _Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away._

 _I'll be your lighthouse, I'll make it okay._

 _When I see your monsters, I'll stand there so brave._

 _And chase them all away._

 _I'll chase them all away._

 _You got the chance to see the light._

 _Even in the darkest night._

 _And I will be here, like you were for me._

 _So just let me in…_

 _Cause I see your monsters. I see your pain._

 _Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away._

 _I'll be your lighthouse, I'll make it okay._

 _When I see your monsters, I'll stand there so brave._

 _I see your monsters. I see your pain._

 _Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away._

 _I'll be your lighthouse, I'll make it okay._

 _When I see your monsters, I'll stand there so brave._

 _And chase them all away._

When Rei finished she was watching the darkening sky. The moon wasn't full nor was it empty. But she watched it as if it held meaning to her. The colors from her singing in the setting sun was gone but the silver was more obvious in the darkness. Like she was ghost. Almost no color on her except from her eyes, the dark purple held a strong contrast to her, unlike Hidan's pink eyes to his white ghost like look. They watched her for a moment to see a tear fall from her eyes. Hearing the sigh from her lips as she wiped it away. They saw the emotional struggle she was going through and yet they knew they had no experience in it. As ninja's they are taught to control their emotions, some better than others but none the less they know this.

They had to keep reminding themselves that Rei was a civilian by their terms. She held no experience in fighting, ignoring jabs or protecting herself. Truly she was defenseless in their book. And they all agreed that they weren't okay with that. Rei was a normal girl, though she called herself their mother, they found themselves going soft on anything that had to do with her.

Hearing the sounds of the door opening, they turned and saw Hidan walking out and over to her. Sitting down next to her, he patted her head awkwardly. He eyes were wide as she looked at him, Hidan though remained silent for a moment.

 **Hidan's POV:**

I had no fucking clue what I'm fucking doing!

"Look, I'm not fucking okay with this. I fucking don't like it so I'm doing something about this shit. We are going to train you and you're fucking going to do it! Fucking alright!" I shouted. That's not exactly what I wanted to say, damn it! Fuck, how do I word this? Fuck!

Great she's laughing, fucking laughing at me! Damn it! I knew this was fucked up!

"Hidan, I'm not sure what you're talking about." she stated as she stopped laughing.

"Fucking being angry with us! We fucking didn't do anything wrong! Damnit!"

"I'm not angry with any of you…" she looked shocked. The fuck, she's not angry at us? She's not mad at me?

I was so taken back I didn't have anything to say now. Damn it now I'm fucking even more confused!

"Then why were you fucking angry before?"

"You all seemed to be discussing my issues, and I didn't like you all trying to help me. It's my issues, you need not worry yourself about them." She smiled at me. Her hair was shining from the moon that it was sparkling.

"We were only trying to fucking help…" I mumbled as I rubbed my head. She patted my shoulder as she smiled.

"Thank you for caring but...you shouldn't try to get involved in the main family's attempts to screw with me. I can't protect you if they try to go after any of you…" She frowned at me. I didn't like that frown. I fucking didn't like it.

"Don't fucking worry about us! We are fucking Ninja's! The god damn Akatsuki! You should let us fucking protect you!" I growled at her. I was getting angry, I knew I was but I fucing could stand this!

 **Rei's POV:**

I was shocked to say the least. Hidan was upset. Yes but he was upset at my family for reasons I can't understand. Why would they need to protect me? As their mother, I am supposed to protect them...yet they want to protect me?

"Fuck, Rei! You should show those fucking heathens that you're not what they fucking say you are! You're a fucking good looking fucking woman! Damn it! You should get a date or fucking something to show those fuckers that you have a chance! God damn it!" he growled out.

I was stunned into silence. Me? Date? I never really did the dating scene…

I was watching Hidan rant some more as I felt my face become red. Me, go on a date? It was a while before Hidan looked at me, he looked shocked. I wonder why?

 **Third Person POV:**

Rei's face was bright red. Her normal pale skin was flushed bright red. She held her guitar slightly tighter as she looked slightly to the right. Hidan stared at her confused, was it something he said? He was about to speak when she spoke first.

"I've never dated, and I don't like anyone to date…" she stated. Hidan was shocked, the girl in front of him was acting shy, has she truly never dated? He wondered.

He grinned as she patted her head. "Then I'll be your first date."

She blinked as Hidan was hit over the head by several of the members. Firstly, by Obito followed by Kakuzu and ending up on Deidara. Rei just stared at Hidan in shock. Was she just…

"Damn it, you can't just ask a girl like that, un!" Deidara stated as he yelled.

"You simpleton, you really think she would go out with you like that?" Sasori stated as he walked out from inside.

"You're an idiot." Kakuzu stated while sighing.

Obito was silent as he glared at the white haired member. They all argued as the rest walked out , some shaking their heads at the idiots Rei watched them all her face getting redder. "Hey, H-Hidan…"

Her voice stopped their fighting as they saw her face.

 **Akatsuki POV:**

Seeing her face bright with her blush as she looked at Hidan. "Did...you really mean...you want to go on a date with...someone like me?"

Someone like her? Those words echoed in their minds as they turned to Hidan who was grinning at her. "Damn right I do. You could show me your world, while I protect you from everything in it." He grinned.

Rei was shocked. "If...if you want too I guess it's okay…"

"Rei, we need to set a time later for your training." Obito stated right away. Hidan was moving in, and Obito knew the white haired Jashin worshipper was not the best for Rei. Rei turned to him slightly shocked about the training bit. But she smiled and nodded.

"I guess I could use some self defense lesson." she smiled. "Then its date." he stated simply while glaring at the Jashist. A few member were sighing while the others glared at each other. Pein and Konan looked at each other with a frown. This was odd, and it seemed that things were going to get complex real soon.

 **I thought I'd end it here, next chapter will be Hidan's date and following after will be Obito's training date. Dates for all!~ But anyways I hope you all enjoyed this and I will see ya'll in the next chapter!**

 **Also, I'm doing a Co-Op with FailingErin called Our little Box of Criminals. I have been doing that so I hope those who enjoy my story here will check it out. Its a nice story!**

 **Good night everyone!~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Hidan's Date

Waking up the next day, with the sun shining down on my face from the window; I couldn't help but wonder what time it was. Looking towards the clock on my nightstand, it said ten thirty-eight AM. So it was almost noon. I slept late. Normally I would be up as soon as the sun was up.

Getting out of bed to do my normal morning wake up ritual, I made my way towards the shower. I was still a little tired I guess. If bumping into the wall was any indication… Sleeping past my normal time period normally did this to me.

Taking my shower, I was wondering what I was doing today, that was when I remembered last night. Hidan and I had a date tonight… Feeling my face heat up I wondered if this was alright. I mean, I am taking care of them as my own children. As a mother. To date….maybe it wasn't the best idea.

But I can't back out now. It would be bad of me to do that…

Finishing up my shower, I washed myself with my coconut and french vanilla scented shampoo and bodywash. Sitting on the floor of the tub I couldn't help but wonder about why Hidan would want to go on a date with me. It was odd. Strange really...I'm very odd looking compared to normal people...but then again most of my children don't have normal appearances. But still, they look at least nice looking for their appearances.

Holding my long silver hair in the shower spray, I wondered if I was attractive compared to others. I know the main family stated so much that I was odd looking and that I wasn't pretty and no one would date me or want to be in a relationship with me. So why would my children want to make sure that I was?

Thinking that I was done with my shower, since the water was turning cold, I stepped out as I turned it off. Wrapping the towel around my body, turning to the mirror taking in my silver hair and amethyst eyes. I frowned, I looked no where normal. I looked nothing like my family members. The main family were beautiful, they had a dark beauty to them while I'm pale as snow...its funny how I'm a black sheep when I'm so white and colorless aside for my eyes.

Was I attractive at all? Was this a pity date?

Drying myself, I wrapped myself with my bathrobe as I re-entered my room. When does a date even start? Taking the moment to think as I looked at my closet full of clothes. I had no idea what I was trying to do looking at the clothes. Do I dress like I normally do and do myself up or is it overly casual? I was interrupted from my pondering with a knock to my door. Opening it I saw Konan standing there with a soft and small smile.

Standing aside to let her in, she walked in and sat on my bed. Closing my door I turned to her confused as to why she was in my room and not with Pein. "I'm here to help you find clothing for this...date…"

I smiled and nodded as I went to the closet yet again. Picking out a handful of shirts ranging from longsleeves to no sleeves and set them on the bed. Konan looked over them with a critical eye, picking out a few of each different types.

She set aside a few shirts along with a few laced tanks that I still had the tags on. Looking over them I looked at the ones with the tags, Picking up a dark purple lace sleeveless shirt I set it aside as I pulled out my dark jeans. Konan looked them over and pointed at the dark wash blue jeans that were bootcut lined. Nodding as I set that side I saw Konan over at my shoes, looking at my boots. I wasn't sure why she was looking over there as she picked up some knee high boots and brought them over. "Go put them on."

Sighing through my nose, I smiled at her as she returned it as I took them with my undergarments that I had picked out. Getting dressed in the clothing I saw it was nice, but it was missing a few pieces. Walking out I saw Konan putting away the non-chosen clothes as I went to the closet and picked out a light tan jacket and a dark brown belt for style. Looking in the mirror I saw Konan watching me, turning to her I saw she held up a brush. She held a questionable look as she motioned for me to sit.

She didn't say anything but sat on the bed as I sat in front of her. I felt a little awkward as she brushed my long silver hair. I felt her style it and I started to wonder why she wanted to help me with this. Konan was a trying to help I know, smiling a little as she styled it. I wonder if I should get her something as a thank you.

Maybe I'll pick her up some candy? She seemed to like those Skittles.

Feeling her finish I looked in the mirror and to say I was shocked as an understatement. She made my silver hair, into a princess braid while keeping most of my hair down. It looked pretty.

I couldn't do braids since I can't see what I was doing most of the time. But I wouldn't mind learning how to do this. I smiled at her as she nodded to me. I walked over to my bathroom once more and did my make-up. After all it was the last piece to do and I was going out in public. Walking out I saw Konan looking at me, she nodded as she left the room after patting my head.

Looking back in at the mirror, I wondered again if this was okay. I looked no different from how I normally dress for going out. But I wonder what the outside world thinks for this. Of me going on a date…

Walking downstairs I saw that Itachi had made breakfast and was currently cleaning up after it. Walking over I was about to start helping with cleaning it up with him, his a pair of arms turned me around and lead me towards the table. I looked up to see Kisame smiling as he sat me down. Okay, what was going on now?

"Itachi hardly ever cooks but when he does it's usually the best. You should eat your portion before the rest of the late riser get here." he stated and sent a wink towards the cook. Itachi sighed as he continued to clean. I frowned and clearly my throat a little.

"Thanks for breakfast Itachi." he nodded as he went about his work silently. I frowned a little, I over slept and made Itachi cook. I'll have to pick something up for him as well as a reward. Eating the food, I noticed it was really good. It was a simple eggs, hashbrowns and bacon meal but it was the best I ever had. A bowl of rice was placed right in front of me, looking up I saw Itachi walking away. He wasn't staying long enough for me to thank him…

Finishing up breakfast I took my plates and bowls to the sink ready to clean them, when another hand stopped my movements. Looking up I saw Itachi, he took the plates from me and started to clean them… was he mad at me? He hasn't even looked at since I got downstairs.

"God Damn It! Fucking Stop!" I heard Hidan shout as he fell down the stair. He literally fell down the stairs. He landed with such a loud crash his cursing stopped my wondering as I quickly went over to him. He was still cursing at whoever pushed him down the stairs. Looking up I saw Sasori and Deidara walking down. My money's on Sasori pushing him down…

"You were taking forever going down. I simply helped you down." Sasori stated as he walked passed, he spared me a glance before looking away and continued towards the kitchen. Deidara smiled and turned a little red as he waved at me to follow his partner into the kitchen ready to eat. Hidan sat on floor cursing at them as they walked away. Kneeling down to Hidan's level I checked him over for anything that would be permanent damage. He seemed to be fine…

"You alright?" I asked gaining his attention.

He turned to me and was silent for a moment before grumbling. "I'm fine. So what are we fucking doing today." he stated as he grinned at me.

I blinked a little, I actually had no idea so I guess I'll just take him into town?

"I guess I'll take you into town until we see something interesting?" I stated as I sat up. Hidan grinned as he got up as well, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Then let's hit that fucking town of yours and..." He stopped talking and I looked at his hand, I saw a shuriken sticking out of it. Looking around I saw no one, but Hidan was glaring in the direction of the kitchen where many of the members had gathered now. Did one of them throw that? Was this normal behavior?

He pulled it out as we walked over to the front door, he seemed to be in a hurry to get out… when we both heard Pein call us to attention. "Hidan." Pein stated from the hallway to the living room. Hidan groaned as he spoke.

"Fucking yeah, I know. Damn, you heathens need to fucking leave me the fuck alone!"

Okay, I was confused…

"Rei, be sure to be back by dark." Konan stated as she stood next to her leader. I nodded as I was pulled by Hidan out of the room. He wrapped up his hand in a medical tape, the bleeding stopped from it. He lead me outside as he walked to my car. Pulling away so I could get in the driver's side, I unlocked the passenger side for him to get in. With Hidan in the car and myself starting to the car. I showed him how to buckle as I buckled myself. Pulling out and into town, I couldn't help but wonder, yet again, if this really was a good idea.

Driving into town, I pulled to a stop at a red light. The city was quiet for how semi-early it was, though within the hour it would get every loud. While waiting I saw Hidan shift every so often, it seemed he was getting antsy from the silence. I smiled a little as I continued to drive. "So you want to see a movie or something?" I asked.

He frowned a little as he looked at me. "A movie? Not a fucking romance one right?"

"And make you suffer? Never." I smiled as he laughed a little. Pulling into the parking lot of the movie theater I got out with Hidan. Walking over to the screening booth to see what was playing. I saw that there was Halloween and Alien playing. I decided that a Horror would be better to watch with Hidan. Even though I was not all that into the horror genre. Ordering for the both of us, I saw a flash off to the side. The paparozzi…

Hidan saw it and glared at them. Putting his arms around my shoulder, I looked at him stunned as we went into the theater. Ordering Popcorn and drinks we went to the seating area to watch the movie. It was odd really, Hidan hadn't said anything so far. Did I do something weird?

Hidan growled once we sat in our seats in the far back of the theater. "Damn heathens don't know how to fucking keep to fucking themselves." He grumbled out. Hidan was surprisingly being well behaved…

"Ignore them, and everything will be fine. Enjoy the movie alright?" I smiled as he grumbled and slouched in his seat. Clearly displeased with the situation. But none the less he listened to me. As the credits went by I flinched at the opened killing scene. I was never good with things like this. And I hated it more than jump scares. Maybe a Horror movie wasn't the best idea…

XxX-xXx-XxX

Feeling a pat on my head I opened my eyes to see the ending credits to the movie. Looking up to who touched me I saw it was Hidan. He was smiling as I saw I was latched onto his shoulder and arm. I felt my face get red as I released him. "Sorry. Maybe a horror movie wasn't the best idea for me…"

"Nah, it was fucking alright with me" He grinned down at me. "Though I didn't expect you to be such a fucking scaredy-cat."

While we walked out, it was late afternoon, so more people were out and about. It was a little louder than when we went in as well. I laughed a little as we went to my car. Getting in, I buckled up, waiting for Hidan to do the same. "Yeah, yeah. Not everyone is a brave ninja who can laugh death in the face." I smiled a little as I started my car.

"It my training." He shrugged as he buckled up.

"You want lunch?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Fuck yeah, I could fucking go for some grub." He stated while sitting in a relaxed manner. I smiled as I pulled into Red Robins. Parking I got out with him as he got out. I turned to him and smiled softly. "This is a sandwich place but it's also a family place, so keep the swearing down a little."

"Fuck, why?" He frowned.

"Because we would get kicked out without our food."

"Fuck, fine with me. Lets eat." He stated as we went in. Sitting on the booths where we wait for our number to be called. The meal went by pleasantly even with Hidan limiting his swearing for the price of food. While walking out I saw two or three more flashes from the paparazzi. Hidan's growling was in a way, letting me know how close they were from his limited swearing. Getting into the car was a little difficult with more people stopping and staring at us. Some even tried to approach us but I think Hidan scared them away.

Getting in my car I felt a hand slap my butt, jumping a little I turned and saw it was Hidan like I thought it was. But a groupie, he was grinning from ear to ear with a fox like grin as he winked at me. I saw more flashes from the paparazzi and heard a few gasps and whispers from the lingering people. Hidan was growling at the man as I tried to get my car again. This date was not going to end well…

"Hey wait." I felt the guy stop the door from closing as I was sitting in my seat. I frowned as I looked up at him.

"Yes?"

I wasn't even paying much attention to the guy as I saw his eyes rank up me from my feet to the top of me head. Was he sizing me up or checking me out? Was there a difference?

"Hey fucking Heathen. Fuck Off." Hidan stated as after a while the guy didn't leave us alone. And Hidan's getting pissed… This isn't going to end well.

"We're on a fucking date so get fucking get lost." This earned some gasps from the surrounding people. As he forcely removed the guys hand from the door and closed me in.

Hidan stood there blocking the man from my sight as he stared him down. I couldn't hear very well what was being said, only saw that Hidan punched the guy! Quickly getting out I saw that the police were coming over. Paparazzi were going nuts and the surrounding people were shouting at the guy or at Hidan. I wasn't sure what set Hidan off but I had to get him out of there. Walking over I saw Hidan was about to do more than just punch him so I pulled his around to gain his attention. He glared down at me.

"Hidan let's go home okay?"

Hidan ignored me when the guy started to speak again. The new people were standing around now. TMZ was filming as the police were fighting through the crowd. A crowd person was shoved down and it resulted in a fight breaking out. I was standing there watching TMZ film it as Hidan grinned as he join the fight using his taijutsu. Inwardly I was scared he was going to start sacrificing people. Or worse he give himself away as a ninja. This was not going to end well.

I heard Hidan laugh as he took down another fighter from the mob now. This was getting out of hand so I got back in my car for safety. I was not a fighter. I saw someone pick up a pipe from the floor in the alleyway. They aimed it at Hidan and few other people. At the sight of blood I gasped from my safe zone. Hidan was hit….he was laughing it off, but he was bleeding. Blood. My child is bleeding!

Before I knew it I opened the door and body slammed into the guy who hit Hidan. Hidan seemed shocked but started to laugh as I took his hand and lead him to the car. Pushing him in the passenger seat I closed the door as I took a hit to the face from a woman. I wasn't expecting it so it sent me face first into the window next to Hidan. The glass broke a little and I felt my head throb. She grabbed my silver hair around where Konan put the braid. Right now I ignored the pain as I kicked back and headbutted her. Hitting her nose as I made my escape. Elbowing her in the gut I got her to let go of my hair as I made my way to the drivers side. A police officer pulled me to a stop as I was about to get in.

"Miss, my partner will open a way for you get out."

Officer Gent stated as he and a few of his colleagues got innocent people out. I nodded and got in my car and got out of the mess of a parking lot in front of Red Robins. Hidan was chuckling for a while as I drove home. My head was hurting and my eyes blacked out for a moment as I pulled into the driveway. Waiting at the door was Pein and Obito with Konan a little farther away. Opening the door and getting out, I couldn't help but wonder what we looked like right now. With Hidan covered in blood and my hair pulled out of the braid and possibly a mark from where my face hit my window on my car…

Yeah, they know something's up… I can tell from their faces. They know.

Getting out I sighed through my nose, this wasn't the best day ever. But it was my first date...it could have gone worst right? Hidan walked over to his leaders without fear as I sank back, taking small steps. "We saw what happened."

"How?" I was almost afraid to ask but I knew. TMZ.

"Rei you were on the news and all over the television." Obito stated as he glared at Hidan.

I knew it.

"Konan, go take Rei and get her checked out while I have a talk with Hidan." Obito stated as Konan gave my hair a look over and I saw her frown increase asn she led me inside to her room with Pein. Sitting on the bed she carefully undid my hair since it was half up from what I saw in the vanity mirror.

"Rei, tell me what happened to you." Konan asked. Well it sounded more like she was demanding what happened though in a nicer way. I felt no need to hide anything so I told her what I experienced. From leaving to the flash mob in the parking lot.

"How bad is it?" I asked as she was checking out my forehead.

"It's nothing I can't heal with my medical skills. Stay still." She stated as she performed the healing. It was warm and cool at the same time. It had a soothing and relaxing feeling. It felt nice as she pulled away I heard a POOF sound. Looking around I saw Konan as a kitten, it seems her chakra ened after that. I frowned slightly as I picked her up setting her on my lap. I petted her head as I waited for my mind to catch up.

"Do you want me to turn you back right now?"

She looked at me with her golden kitten eyes for a moment before shaking her head. A soft mew came from her as she curled around my neck, Blue fur was now peeking out from my silver hair as I petted her head. Getting up I walked to the door and opened it to see Pein coming down the hall, in all his kitten glory. He stopped and sat right in front of me. Waiting.

Carefully I picked him up and carried him down the stairs. All of them were back as kittens, even Hidan. How long did my chakra last? 3? 4 days? Maybe they finally ran out of their systems. I placed Pein down on my chair with Konan. All my cats were gathered and sitting there having a meeting of sorts. Huh...it seems like they knew it was almost time for my chakra to run out.

I was stopped from my way to the kitchen to prepare food by the sounds of the door bell. Going to the door I was that it was a few police officers. It was the standard checking up on me after what happened I suppose. After confirming that I was okay and I wasn't pressing charges, they left. After feeding my cats they all seemed to want to stay cats for a while. I wonder what they are talking about…

It was getting late now and I was sitting on my couch listening to my children now felines mewl back and forth as they talked in feline code. Standing up I stretched a little as I looked down to them. My movement caught their attention as I smiled down at them. "I'm heading to bed, you'll want to sleep in my room until tomorrow?"

A few mewl was what I got in response as they all got up and headed to the stairs with me. Heading up I picked up Pein and Konan, placing them on my shoulders as I held onto Obito. Entering my room I let them all on my queen size bed as I got changed in the bathroom. Entering I saw them all laying down, prepared to sleep. Do ninja's sleep on command?

Getting in bed I felt all the warmth from my feline children circle around me as I smiled and fell away into my dreams. Hoping and wishing for no nightmares like I normally get. I had a busy day tomorrow. With Obito's training…

-XxX-XxX-

 **Finally done with this, I wasn't sure how I wanted this to go. But I'm pretty pleased with it. Look forward to the next update! And tell me what you think of this so far!**

 **Question of this Chapter: What do you think of Rei? Honest opinion!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Obito's Training Date

Waking up at my normal time period, I wiggled away from the army of Akatsuki kitties that surrounded me. Walking around them as I entered my bathroom to relieve myself, I came back to see some of the early risers waking up. Itachi, Kakuzu, Pein, Obito and Konan. I smiled at them as I gave each of them a good morning kiss. The boys shifted a little oddly as Konan pawed at my pajama sleeve.

"You all want to become human?" I asked as Konan looked back at Pein who nodded. I smiled as I opened my bedroom door to let them out. I nodded for them to follow me. After all of them got my chakra and hot showers. They came down stairs while I softly vocalized for the other members and left a note for them to say they could shower as well. Heading down stairs I saw Kakuzu and Obito was still in the showers as Pein and Konan sat, fully dressed, at the island for breakfast.

Getting some eggs from from the fridge I started to make everyone some omelets with green peppers, onions, tomatoes, bacon, sausages and a side of hashbrowns. Setting them up as I cooked I saw Kakuzu make his way to the coffee after Pein grabbed his from the hot pot. Obito sat down at the islands last seat as I prepared the food. "Rei we are training today so make sure you eat enough to last you a few hours before the first break."

Turning to see Obito dressed in the athletic clothing I had gotten him. Smiling at him as I set the plate down before the members of my children I nodded as I got a plate for myself. Standing against the counter I saw Kakuzu bringing in a chair from the dining room. And before I could go get myself one I saw him walking back with another for myself. Him setting it down, I smiled and said thank you. He responded with a gruffed sound as he drank his coffee and ate his share of breakfast.

Breakfast was silent as I ate. I don't think I ate this much before, I'll have to take snacks and a lot of water if I am going to be learning anything from this lesson. A few members walked downstairs after a while. They each grabbed their own food for breakfast as they set out for their day. Once I finished eating I started the clean up so nothing would be sitting this afternoon around lunch time. A few members finished eating as more showed up from sleeping and freshly showered. Serving them as they came in I finally made my way upstairs to get ready for whatever Obito's training would be.

Getting dressed in a tank top and jogging pants, I pulled my long silver hair into a ponytail as I put on some sneakers before walking downstairs. As I walked into the living room where most of the members had gathered I heard the phone ring as I walked past it. Taking a moment to see how showed up on the caller I.D.

Seeing the information I quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey my little Star, I'm calling you to remind you of your concert coming in a few days." my manager stated with his voice filled with joy. I smiled as I thought about my up and coming concert. It was true I had forgotten about it and the last I heard it sold out with the first few weeks of the announcement of its location. In fact I forgot and only thought of my bigger concert that was next month. Taking a moment I looked around the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and watching me.

"Sven, can you get me 10 backstage passes made for some friends of mine? I want them there as I perform." I asked which got the attention of every member since they were about to go off doing their own thing.

"Sure thing darlin'. I'll mail them to you today. Have a good day my dear Star." And with that I hung up and turned to Obito who was looking at me oddly.

"What?"

"We're going to one of your concerts?" Obito asked with an raised eyebrow.

"If you want to...I mean I'd like it if you all could come." I stated as I felt a little nervous, they could turn down the offer.

"We'll think about it, for now we need to go to that beach to train and get you started." Obito stated as he walked outside towards the backyard.

Waving goodbye to the other member I walk up to Obito, ready to start walking to the beach. Of course I wasn't expecting him to pick me up princess style. "U-um…."

"This way is faster than walking." With that he took to the trees as I clung to his shirt. I heard him chuckling at my actions as he jumped from tree to tree. Eventually we got to the beach faster as he landed on the sand. Slowly he put me down as I stood on shaky legs. "Heh, you look like a baby deer trying to stand for the first time."

I pouted as I righted myself. He laughed and patted my hair as I waited for him to start telling me what I was supposed to do. As the training day went on I learned that my dance lessons for my concerts really helped my stamina and coordination. I got many tips on how my dancing could be used as fighting. After a few hours I was sitting down on a rock with Obito sitting next to me watching the waves. Opening the bag I had carried with me, I held out a bag of trail mix for him. He looked confused for what it was but none the less he took them and opened the bag. I sipped my water as I ate my apple.

It was calming sitting out here with him, not that I could say that with most people. But Obito was one of my children and I'd never forget the time I spent out here. It was calming, and very relaxing. I felt Obito shift around me, causing me to turn to see what he was doing. He was looking down the road a little bit and not at me. He seemed to be thinking on something.

"Rei, for the next step I want you to run from over there to here. I'll time you."

Finishing the apple quickly, I set the remainder of my water on the rocky sand of the beach. Standing next my son I readied myself as I wait for him to tell me to go. After he started his timer I took off, I was always light on me feet so getting there was easy enough as I turned around and ran back. Stopping just before running into him he stopped the timer. He looked like he was thinking of something stressful with how his face turned into a frown. The wrinkles on the other side became more noticeable from it. Silently I wonder if I was doing it right or if I did something wrong.

"You're fast and you have good coordination. If you ever became a ninja you could have been one of the strongest I've seen." He stated as he looked like he was thinking of something.

I frowned and held his face in my hands, this seemed to shock him before his face softened. "What are you thinking of Obito?"

"Just, you reminded me of Rin for a moment." he stated in a soft voice. I frowned slightly, I had no real knowledge of the Kakashi Arc where Obito's past is explained, I just know that the girl Rin dies and Obito gets scarred.

Pulling my son down a little as I hugged him close, I petted his hair as soft trimmers flow gently off him. Whispering soft sounds to him I held Obito close as I wait for him to return to me from the past. Eventually he slowly came back, standing up straight, in a way towering over my 5'5 with his 5'9. His eyes closed from some point of the time he spent being held and when his opened them I saw that the past still haunted him. Giving a small smile I went to speak.

"While I'm not Rin, know that I love you okay? You can't change the past but you can look forward to the future." I state as I gently touched the wrinkled part of him. "The past can only make us stronger but only if we don't dwell on it."

"Giving up the past is not easy for me, while I understand here our world is your entertainment, but to us it was our life." He stated as he closed his eyes again. Gently I held his hands as I waited for him to relax out of the tension he put himself in. It was true that before now I always thought of the anime world as fiction but now somehow fiction has become a real thing in my life. But that also means that their pain was very real to them and if I can help it, I want to limit how much pain they feel now.

Hearing him sigh I see him looking at our hands, slowly taking hold of it as I waited for him to speak his mind. It was silent except for the waves of the beach. The sn was slowly moving to the three quarter part of the sky, it made me wonder if the other had eaten. Seeing Obito slowly let go of my hands I saw him thinking of something, but his face didn't look as haunted as before. He turned to the waves before he spoke. "The world is truly unkind to most of her people…"

I sighed as I knew it was true, turning my gaze to the waves as well I waited for the silent time to pass. I felt myself become relaxed with the waves as the rolled against the sand. Obito was watching them with interest as they went by I found myself speaking before I realized it. "It's true Mother Earth is unkind to her people, but she did give me the chance to meet you and your group."

I smiled up at him as he looked down at me shocked, soon I saw him leaning further down. I didn't even register what he was doing until I felt the warm lips on my forehead. I froze as he did, when he pulled away I looked at him shocked, and slowly my blush became apparent on my face. He laughed a little as he lightly touched my head, I felt him smooth out my long silver hair before he brought up a strand to his lips.

"Indeed she did. And for it I am grateful." I was slightly shocked as I stared at him with wide eyes, all the blood rushing to my face to the point I think I might pass out. "For now, shall we continue you're training?" With that he let go of my silver hair and lightly pulled my hand to walk with him down the beach. "Every training needs a moment to tell your students how you love them."

Love?

Staring at the large back of Obito I couldn't understand what just happened as he turned and looked back at me with a smile as he lightly pulled again to get me to walk down the beach with him. His hand still holding mine as he continued to smile. I started to wonder though...was this love he spoke of one for a parent and child? That's the only one I knew how to give…

After a while longer I noticed he was kinder in his teachings, which shocked me a little. After all, he was already kind with me in the first place. As he ran home with me in his arms I could feel my heart picking up speed. Slowly I willed my emotions to slow down, besides theses were my children, the only love for them I was allowed to have was parental. Being set down on the ground I smiled the best I could at Obito who looked proud for something as walked inside to start dinner for my children. Though I wondered why he was smiling the whole time?

 **Obito's POV:**

Running at high speeds was great to feel. Rei had a good concept for her training that it wouldn't take her long to become one of the strongest I've ever seen...but that's not what put me in a good mood. After steeling myself up for kissing her forehead I saw she had many faces. Determination, Compassion, Love, and many more that she directed at myself and my members that it would easily mistake her for our own mothers. But in that moment I kissed her, she showed something else I never seen on her… Innocence.

Seeing her face turn red with her blush was something I didn't expect but it was rather nice to know I caused it. Picking her up in the beginning was because it was faster, but at the end of the training it was to see her face turn that lovely shade of red again. I must figure out way to get more of that color out of her.

Watching Rei work around the kitchen made me think she would make a wonderful housewife. Shaking my head to stop that thought process I saw Itachi walk over and lend a hand in cooking. I frowned lightly after all I wasn't the only one smittened with our lovely 'mother'. I'd be surprised if even Konan wasn't confused on her feeling for the silver beauty. While I knew she was young, if I recall from the pet store she saved us from, she stated she was 19. A good age for starting a relationship…

Seeing Itachi work with her so closely made my feet move before I had a chance to stop them. Soon I found myself helping with the cooking. I knew i wasn't the best cook amongst the group of killers I had gathered, but seeing Rei with Itachi set my nerves on fire. Why I wasn't fully sure but in any ways I knew I wanted to stand by her.

Seeing the food she was making, it was a homemade pizza. I couldn't help but recall the pizza she order when I had accidently broke the oven. I watched from the spot she asked me to work on as she skillfully worked on the meal for us. My guess in waiting her was that she never made this before, but after careful waiting I saw the small mistakes she did before correcting herself.

She does so much for us. I believe it's time we returned the favor.

-XxX-

 **Sorry for the late update! No worries I have myself back on track! If I don't see ya'll before the new then Happy New Year to ya'll now! I hope you enjoy and stick with this story every!~**

 **Question of this Chapter: What did you think of Obito's POV? It was a little hard for me to do but I did my best. What do you guys think on it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: SONG'S USED IN THIS, if you do not like then don't read or wait until next chapter….**

Chapter 12 - Rei's Concert

Hearing the alarm on my phone going off I rolled off my bed slightly startled. Turning off the sound I gathered myself to think why I had set my alarm in the first place. Thinking for a moment on what day it was I realized that this was a very important day. It was a normal concert of all my fan favorite cover songs but this concert I would not be going alone.

My Children would be sitting in special seating, watching me perform. And I wanted to give it my best for them. It was indeed an important day. Walking over to my shower I did my daily ritual of getting ready for the day as I washed up. Getting dressed in normal clothes consisting of south pole jeans and a powder blue tank top with a south pole jean jacket to match my jeans. Slipping on the combat boots that I had, I turned back to my bathroom to finish getting ready for the day.

Putting on any make-up and brushing my silver hair I wondered what I should do with it. Pulling it into a low ponytail while parting my bangs a little. Walking out I glanced at all the hats I had in my closet, thinking about my look for a moment I went in and grabbed a dark grey paperboy hat. Happy with my appearance now I walked out and headed downstairs to start breakfast.

Looking at the clock I saw I had time to make them a big breakfast, Setting out I started on some pancakes, waffles, omelets, bacon and muffins. It was a nice selection for them. I wasn't sure if they all were going to come to my concert, but I got the tickets in the mail yesterday, and even if they didn't come I was sure to tape the performance just for them. Again I wasn't sure if they would watch it but right now the feeling of them going was making me too high to think of the fall I might feel.

Setting the island up I set out to prepare coffee for the earlier risers and other types of juices for the non-coffee drinkers. Setting the dining table with the plates and silverware I heard the footsteps of the earlier risers. Smiling I hummed a few songs I was going to be singing at the concert as I continued to work around the kitchen. Seeing Pein and Konan turn the corner I smiled at them. "Good morning. Breakfast is ready. Help yourself." I stated as I went about cleaning up after the cooking. Seeing Obito come down and see all the food I smiled at him as Kakuzu sighed at the sight of the food, possibly thinking of what a waste all this was. But I couldn't let it bother me, I wouldn't let it bother me. After all I had the money to do this, if not to spoil my children then what would I use it on?

Seeing each member walk down, enticed with the smell of food. I smiled at each of them while wishing them a good morning. They all had stopped for a moment as they saw all the food. Some even looked at other members for information I believe on why I did this. Again I might be setting myself up too high only to fall if they don't want to go to the concert.

After all, they were ninja's, not normal people so they might not even know what a concert was in the first place. But I wouldn't let that stop my mood right now. After all I was on cloud nine right now with the small possibility on them coming. After everyone had gathered their food I sat at the head of the table with my plate of pancakes and muffins. I began eating as I sat down with a smile on my face, I notice that the others had not touched the food which made me frown a little before I set my food down.

"What's the matter?"

"...nothing's the matter…" Kisame mumbled but still did not touch his food as he looked at it.

"Are you all feeling alright?" my frowned deepened as I thought of that, all thoughts of my concert ended at the thought of my children not feeling good.

I got no answer as I asked my question, turning to Obito I saw he was not eating either. In fact not that I looked closely at them all they look uncomfortable. Why, I didn't know. It was silent for a moment longer which I could see Deidara and Hidan were not sitting well with.

"Why are you so happy today, un?" the blonde asked finally. Sasori turned to his partner and smacked him and mumbled something under his breath as they all turned to me. I frowned a little before I smiled.

"I'm in a good mood because of my concert today. After Breakfast I have to go to rehearsal and get ready for the performance."

"You're concert is today Rei?" Konan asked with shocked eyes before she turned to Pein and Obito. I saw each member looking around shocked and a little unsettled. Looking around at each of their faces I came to the conclusion that they forgot about it…

"Did you all forget?" I asked after a moment of silence, I could see some of the more vocal members try to deny it as I turned to Obito. After all he said they would discuss it a few days ago. "Obito...did you all forget...Tell me the truth."

He didn't answer me nor look at me only stared at his plate with a passion as he slowly started to eat. I frowned, I knew I was getting too high on my hopes that they would be there. Sighing a little, I smiled at them, while it hurt that they might not come I was well aware of this fact when I asked them to come. I could see some of them watching me now as I smiled.

"It's fine if you don't come. I won't force you to show up." Going through my pockets I pulled out the ten tickets and set them on the table. If they weren't coming I better just throw these away. I don't want to hold on to a false hope so…

Before I could get up to throw them away I saw Kakuzu pick one up, looking at it. "It would be a waste of money to not use them after you got them for us."

I kinda wanted to to tell him that they were free since I was the one performing, but I was in slight shock that he was saying that he wanted to come. Soon after I saw Deidara reach over a grab one.

"Your performance is like an art here in this world, right, un? I'm curious about it." Deidara stated as he pocketed the ticket. I saw Sasori looking at them as he picked up one.

"We'll see if its true art brat."

"Fuck I'm going. It's better than stay home with these fucks." Hidan stated as he picked on up. He had to stand and reach over the table from his seat but I started to smile at the thought of them coming. I saw one of the tickets fly a little to Konan as she held it. She smiled a little at me before she turned to Pein with a pleading look. He sighed as he nodded, leading to Konan picking up another one.

"Sounds like fun right Itachi?" Kisame stated as he picked up two.

"Hnn." Was all the Uchiha said as he ate his food.

Zetsu was looking at the center of the table for a long time, which I didn't even notice he was hanging from the ceiling. Looking up at him I pulled some bacon into a napkin and held it out to him. After all he wasn't eating and I wasn't going to let him skip breakfast. I saw him eye the tickets as he took the bacon to nibble on.

"It might be **interesting to see how** you work." Zetsu stated as took a ticket leaving only one at the table. Turning to Obito I saw him not looking up, I frowned slightly and leaned back in seat, going back to eating. "Where would we all be sitting if we all went?"

Looking up I saw Obito was rubbing his temple as he looked at me from across the table. I smiled brightly. All of them were coming! They were really coming to my concert! My family was coming to see me perform!

"You'll all be in the private seats away from the crowd. There's a bar for drinks and snacks so you don't get hungry or thirsty. You won't have to go to the vendors and it's protected by my security so no Press or Paparazzi would find you without being personally escorted out."

"Wow, un. Sounds like a super special place…" Deidara stated as he started to eat.

"It's made for my family or those I choose to have the protection worthy of it." I smiled as I finished my food and took them to the sink. Cleaning them I looked at the clock I turned to my children with a smile still on my face. They all looked like they would thinking of something. "Because I have to be there early for setup and rehearsal, I'll send for a car to pick you all up to bring you to the concert alright?"

Turning to walk out of the kitchen to head outside to my car, or at least my replacement car until the other came back from the shop. I stopped only when I heard someone talking. "What does one wear to this concert?" Obito asked as he picked up his place as he walked into the kitchen

"Normal clothes, a few of you might want to henge your appearances such as Kisame and Zetsu but other than that it should be fine with normal clothes that I got you."

"When should we expect the car to be here?" He asked as I picked up my keys from the bowl near the door.

"Hmm, around 4 so in about 8 hours. Anything else?" I asked as I turned to face him. He shook his head. I smiled. "See you later then."

-XxX-xXx-XxX-

 **Akatsuki's POV:**

The group had gathered in the living room, dressed and ready to go this concert. The word was something new to them. They knew it's what their 'mother' did for a living, but it still didn't give much for them to go off of to work with. It had been around 7 hours since they were left alone in the house, they only had to wait one more hour before they could see what the big deal the concert was all about.

Obito at first wasn't really planning on going to this event but with all his members going and the sad look on Rei's face when he had yet to pick on up made him act impulsively. At first he thought that living a new life in the new world they were thrown into would be easy. But he came to know that in order to have a new life he would have to try new things as well, like Rei's Concert. Since he and the group didn't know what the Concert was nor have they seen her professionally perform, he couldn't deny his Rei's want to have them there.

They each noticed to a certain extent that the term family means a lot to Rei, anything to do with family would make her happy. She gave them so much love and care that it was hard for them to remember that she was shunned by her own family. At the sound of a horn, they had gathered outside to see a large vehicle that looked big enough to fit all of them. A man with a black suit came out as he opened the doors. "Miss Rei is expecting you soon."

Without much fuss they got in the car and set out towards the location where their mother was located. The ride was silent as they watched the world around them change from forest and full of nature to a city scape filled with large buildings and other vehicles. Seeing a large building coming closer as they took a turn around the corner into a open but rather empty area. The ride took them around another corner towards a building when it stopped they saw a stage set up not too far away.

Getting out they walked over to where they believed was where they needed to be. They saw Rei on the stage dressed in her work-out clothes as she moved fluently around the stage while holding a black item in her hands. In a way it looked like she was practicing. As she turned to continue her moving across the stage she saw them. From her happy and focus expression they saw she changed to a happy and excited look as she nearly ran over. They stood at the end of the stage and saw her trip and slide across the floor. It was silent for a moment as they felt like they should check up on her but other members of the staff were already checking on her. Her face was lighting up and her smile never left as she waved them off. She got up and walked over and sat on the edge of the stage. "You made it."

It was clear she was out of breath. She must have been moving around a lot…

"When does this concert start?" Pein asked as he looked around the area. Rei smiled at him as she leaned back thinking.

"In about 30 or so minutes. Here let me take you to the booth where you'll be sitting in." Standing up and jumped off onto the ground floor. With a smile she walked around the stage that was being set up and entered a building that wasn't that far away. She took them up a flight of stairs and to a door labeled VIP.

Opening the door they saw past her was few men dressed in black. They looked like muscle force. For some reason it made them feel a little threatened. But Rei was talking to them, so they listened to the conversation. "These are the VIP members. No one else is to come into this room. The press is not to cross that line out there. Am I understood?"

They nodded to her and walked out. From what they could tell they stood at the spot where the line was as the group of Akatsuki members watched their mother work around room. She nodded her head as she turned back to them. "I've got to go get ready, have a seat and enjoy the show."

Seeing the girl walk out and head further down the hall, they all sat down at the chairs she gave them. It was high quality, if Kakuzu's look told them anything. Looking in front of them they saw that had a very good view of the stage. While it was a little high it was very accommodating.

After a few minutes they saw many people gathering around the stage. Silently they were glad they had private seats since it was starting to look crowded down on the ground floor. Soon the 30 minutes was up as they saw people walk out and take their seats at a bunch of objects around them on the stage. Seeing them tap a little, getting the crowd's attention as they saw their mother walk out on stage.

"Hello Everyone!"

The crowd responded loudly which made them once again glad for the higher up seats.

"As you all know this a mini-concert compared to the one next month for the Christmas season. Let's get started. After all you didn't come to hear me talk am' I right~" She smiled as she walked around the stage. Music blazed around her as she started to sing.

 **Yeah, you may think that I'm a Zero~**

 **But hey, everyone you wanted to be**

 **Probably started off like me**

 **You may say that I'm a freak show**

 **(I don't care)**

 **But hey, give me just a little time**

 **I bet you're gonna change you mind**

She danced around the stage as she spoke. The crowd was screaming and some were even singing along.

 **All if the dirt you've been throwin' my way**

 **It ain't so hard to take**

 **That's right~**

' **Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name**

 **And I'll just look away**

 **That's right~**

She paused for a moment as she twirled around the stage Obito watched her carefully as she saw that this was how she got so good at her fighting in her matches with him. Her moves matched her fighting style for sure.

 **Just go ahead and hate on me**

 **And run your mouth!**

 **So everyone can hear~**

 **Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down**

 **Baby, I don't care**

 **Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out**

She paused for a moment as she sang out.

 **You wanna be**

 **You wanna be**

 **A loser like me**

 **A loser like me**

As she took a moment to dance around the stage one of the males picked up the mic and started to sing.

 _Push me up against the locker_

 _And hey, all I do is shake it off_

 _I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

 _I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_

' _Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

 _I'll see you when you wash my car_

 **All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way**

 **It ain't so hard to take**

 **That's right~**

' **Cause I know one day**

 **You'll be screamin' my name**

 **And I'll just look away**

 **That's Right~**

 **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**

 **So everyone can hear**

 **Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down**

 **Baby, I don't care**

 **Keep it and soon enough you'll figure out**

 _ **You wanna be**_

 _ **You wanna be**_

 _ **A loser like me**_

 _ **A loser like me**_

 **A loser like me**

 **Hey you, over there**

 **Keep the L up-up in the air**

 **Hey you, over there**

 **Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care**

 **You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones**

 **Like a rocket, just watch me go**

 **Yeah, l-o-s-e-r**

 **I can only be who I are**

 **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**

 **So everyone can hear**

 **Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down**

 **Baby, I don't care**

 **Keep it and soon enough you'll figure out**

 _ **You wanna be**_

 _ **You wanna be**_

 _ **A loser like me**_

 _ **A loser like me**_

 **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**

 **So everyone can hear**

 **Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down**

 **Baby, I don't care**

 **Keep it and soon enough you'll figure out**

 _ **You wanna be**_

 _ **You wanna be**_

 _ **A loser like me**_

 _ **A loser like me**_

 _A loser like me_ _**(**_ **A loser like me** _ **)**_

 _ **A loser like me (**_ _A loser like me_ _ **)**_

 **A loser like me**

Soon as she was gone sing and dancing around, the crowd screamed and was clapping. Before the Akatsuki could try to make out what the sound was trying to speak she was already getting ready for another song.

 **I've been fighting the same old war  
Against a disease without a cure  
Been holding on for so long, for so long, for so long  
I've been wishing upon a star  
As my universe falls apart  
I feel so far from the sky as my dreams are flying by**

 **And they say it's a battle that can't be won  
We need our knives, we need our guns**

 **Should I run away and change my name,  
Or should I stay and fight  
Through the night  
And never close my eyes?  
I'll never close my eyes**

 **I've come too far to go back now  
To turn into a face in the crowd  
Been on this road for so long, for so long, for so long  
Convinced there is no way out.  
My world is turned upside down  
My sense of direction's been gone, for so long, for so long**

 **And they say it's a battle that can't be won  
We need our knives, we need our guns**

 **Should I run away and change my name  
Or should I stay and fight  
Through the night  
And never close my eyes?  
I'll never close my eyes**

 **Stay strong, keep moving, can't let the darkness blind us  
Carry on, we'll be the ones that pull the stars down to us  
Stay strong, keep moving, can't let the darkness blind us  
Carry on, we'll be the ones that pull the stars down to us**

 **Should I run away and change my name?  
Or should I stay and fight  
Through the night  
And never close my eyes?  
I'll never close my eyes**

 **(I'll never close my eyes...)**

The whole song she never stopped sing from her spot in front of the microphone. As she sang she just merged with another song that started out with a violin.

 **No time for rest  
No pillow for my head  
Nowhere to run from this  
No way to forget**

Her voice was soft for this song as she sang with the violin.

 **Around the shadows creep  
Like friends, they cover me  
Just wanna lay me down and finally  
Try to get some sleep**

The piano started as she move gently across the stage.

 **We carry on through the storm  
Tired soldiers in this war  
Remember what we're fighting for**

 **Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine**

 **Echos and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything can stay the same or we could change it all**

 **Meet me on the battlefield**

 **We're standing face-to-face  
With our own human race  
We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay  
Our tainted history, is playing on repeat  
But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead**

As the song picked up speed she sang a little faster and with a slight edge in her voice.

 **When I was younger, I was named  
A generation unafraid  
For heirs to come, be brave**

 **And meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine**

 **Echos and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything can stay the same or we could change it all**

 **Meet me on the battlefield**

Her voice as she vocalized sent shivers down the Akatsuki members spine as they realized that she had such a strong voice.

 ****

 **Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine**

 **Echos and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything could stay the same or we could change it all**

 **Meet me on the battlefield**

 **Meet me on the battlefield**

She took a moment to talk to the crowd.

"One more song for the night and then we will be waiting for the Holiday special concert! I hope you all have good time!"

The group of S-rank criminals watched their mother dance around the stage, having fun and bringing joy from her voice. It was clear she was using chakra with her singing, whether she knew it or not. It made her voice ten times more nice on the ears. It made them feel warm and fuzzy. They almost missed the last song when the music started up, it slightly startled some of the members.

 **You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.**

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

 **I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me**

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

 **You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon**

 **Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?**

 **It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky**

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

 **I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me**

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

 **You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon**

 **Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?**

 **Who says you're not star potential?  
Who says you're not presidential?  
Who says you can't be in movies?  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that?**

 **Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah)  
Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah)  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh)  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty)  
Who says you're not pretty? (who said?)  
Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)  
Who says?**

 **Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**

 **Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful? (who says you're not beautiful?)  
Who says?**

As the crowd screamed loudly, they saw Rei wave at the crowd as she wave her hand to the band member who were playing the music. The Akatsuki member were shocked at this concert. It was nice to see what their mother was doing for a living. As she walked off the stage they saw her get surrounded by other people, they wondered if they should head down but then again they didn't want to cause any trouble for her by leaving the spot she left for them.

They saw more men in black push the fans away as she worked her way into the building they were in. After a while they heard a knock on the door with it opening to show Rei with a smile on her face. "Did you enjoy the concert?"

"It was...different to what we are used to." Obito stated as he didn't know what to make of the performance. In fact he didn't really know what to think of the fact that all those fans of hers. How they all seemed to fight over each other trying to touch her. It didn't sit with him. Not at all.

"Well, let's go home and I can make you all an early dinner. Anything you guys want to eat?" She asked as she walked out. Walking out with her they saw a row upon row of fans waiting outside the room behind a line of the muscle men that she called Security.

"Some more of that Homemade Pizza would suffice." Pein stated as he watched the crowd as they walked down a path separate from the crowd of fans. They were loud, screaming and trying to reach out to touch their mother, that the Akatsuki felt a little threatened from them wanting to touch Rei.

Getting to the long car that was easy enough for them all to fit, the crowds seemed to have doubled in size. One by one they all got in, though Rei waited until they were in first. Obito saw from his seat a member of the crowd get passed the block of men in black and ran towards her with a large smile on his face. He was about to act to defend his Rei when she moved with her newer speed and he fell over when he tried to hug her from behind. Shock was on her face as well as the man's when he obviously thought he had her in his grip.

Obito's eyes widen at her newly found speed, but he couldn't help but grin under his scarf. Her training was already showing signs of her progress. Thinking she was going to join them in the car now, but surprised them as she knelt down to the man who had went to tackle her.

"You alright?"

Obito had forgotten that she was a kind heart person, while they don't have a fully understand of their mother's personality with other people. It was clear. It was clear that she was a lot kinder than them. It was understandable since she was just a civilian.

After the mess the man made she got in the car after signing a piece of paper, they all watched their mother with slight awe. She had moved around on that stage and she still seemed to have more energy. While it was a shocking, they all smiled when she asked if they enjoyed it. Obito watched, not fully comfortable with how the other members seemed to react to their mother. She didn't mind their actions but Obito made a silent promise to reprimand them for their behavior.

"So how about we all go out to eat for dinner?"

Was the last thing spoken before a loud screech was heard and the vehicle jolted violently. Rei, the only one not buckled, was set flying across the car. Shocked and disorientated was on every member's face as the door closest to Rei opened. With sluggish bodies from what had happened they could only watch as Rei was picked up and taken.

They all felt like their brains had been rattled and it took them a moment before they realized that Rei was kidnapped again. Anger filled them as they tried to get up to follow the kidnappers, only for a crowd to stop them with their worrying over them. But the only thing in their minds was Rei and how they could have let it happen while she was with them.

They would find her. Just like before. And no one kidnapper would not get away so easily like last time…

 **And that's a wrap~ Took me a while and I couldn't figure out who I wanted this to end, and as I was messing around I figured: there needs to be more drama~ So there you go. Enjoy and I'll be working on the next one soon! Hope you all enjoyed this so far!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - The Hunt for Rei

 **AKATSUKI'S POV**

Getting back to the house, Pein looked at his members who seemed on edge at the fact that Rei was taken from them yet again. It's only been a few hours since they escaped the civilians around the crash. They had noticed that the authorities had been called for one of the civilians had seen Rei getting stolen from the crashed vehicle. They had to make sure they got their story straight with the cops. Pein knew they were suspicious of them, but because they were at the scene when Rei was taken they couldn't try to place the blame on them. Hidan actually came close to getting arrested when he was asked to settle down.

After they were escorted back to Rei's house, even if the police didn't realize it was her house, they could only think about how the police in this new world they were in wasn't as good at their job if they were looking to blame the first ones they find instead of searching for their Mother Rei.

Once the police had left them at their place they all had gathered in the living room ready to talk and make plans in finding Rei as soon as possible and having her walk out into the cop's hands like before. They never told this to Rei, but the police had never come close to finding her last time. They had no source to tell them to check under the ground, so they would have never had found her if they didn't let her out of that grave.

Itachi felt like they were a sorry excuse of police since he was from a Military Police family. And he knew how time was of the essence with kidnappings. They all were silent at the moment as they thought about who it could possibly be in the search team and recovery team. Pein was talking with Obito and Konan as they talked in their group.

Obito gave a sigh which was really loud in the room. He turned to the group of his members who were still waiting for the words of approval. While Obito wanted to go out search by himself he knew the world around him was too big for just himself. And then the issue that they might turn back into cats during it was constantly hanging over head. "Zetsu you are to search the graveyard and forest. Kisame the lakes, rivers and oceans and I will search the city limits. Check for anything that will lead us to the kidnappers or anything that has Rei's Chakra signature. If nothing to to be found meet up with me in the city"

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and I will wait here for anything to be reported back." Pein stated as he leaned back on his chair. He was tired and worried. After all Rei only had speed and endurance training, she could last if only for a little while longer than a normal person. They only thing that bothered the sub leader was the fact that she wasn't strong enough to fight off anyone. The memory from when they left her alone at the beach when those two men attacked her. He never realized that he held her in high regard until that happened. Plus with how much attacks she seems to be getting makes them want to find her and get her trained for the world.

Konan nodded to the artist duo for they were going to be the recovery team. As they all broke from the group Kakuzu watched the phone system in case there was a ransom call. It was silent for the group that was left at the house as they searched around for their mother figure. Kakuzu watched his partner pace around agitated since he was not getting in on the action. Pein knew Hidan would not like that he was to be kept out of the action but he couldn't have him be the one to find her and kill everyone in the area. That would cause more problems that they needed.

Slowly the time ticked on, one hour became two, then three and finally four. At the fourth hour the phone rang. Kakuzu answered it, with the group in the house gathered around. "Speak." was all Kakuzu said which gave the person on the other end a giggle.

"Wow, you sound so pissed~"

"Who is this?" Pein demanded.

"Just someone who love Rei Matsuhara~ You know I can't explain how much I hate you people right now~"

There were silent for a moment. Which lead for the deranged female voice on the phone to giggle at them yet again. "You should have a package outside the house now, why not watch it?" And the phone called ended on her end.

Hidan was already at the door swinging it open seeing a small box. Looking at it carefully he carefully picked it up, carrying into the room giving it to Pein since he was the leader or the only one who held a leader status since Obito was out of the house. "Deidara send a bird to retrieve the recovery team."

Deidara got to work sending the 3 small birds after and towards the only chakra signatures in the area. Within a few minutes the group entered the room. They didn't look happy but when they saw that the box in the middle of them they held in their comments about being called back. Obito walked over and heard from Pein about the short phone call. Looking over to the package he slowly opened it seeing a DVD.

Thinking for a moment he recalled one of the times they watched a movie with Rei. It looked similar, it just was blank so he put it in the DVD player and hit play on the TV. For a moment nothing happened, it was a black screen until the sounds of shifting could be heard. The video then showed a timer in small red numbers counting up slowly. The picture then showed Rei in a chair, her head was down as if she was unconscious.

"Wake her up." was heard over the video.

Soon a male with a strange clown mask with a sharp teeth grinning smile walked on screen and grabbed her silver hair. Rei groaned at the rough treatment as she slowly opened her eyes, the amethyst color orbs looked glazed over as she looked around. The hand let go of her hair now that she was awake, Rei looked around the room until she caught sight of the camera.

They all waited with baited breath as they watch and waited for whatever was going to happen. The giggle was heard which matched the sound from the phone call as talking was now being done. "Wakey-Wakey my silver beauty."

"Felicia? Why would you do this…"

Rei's voice was strong and stood firm, which made the Akatsuki proud of their mother that she was standing tall even in such a situation. But that was short lived when the clown male smacked her across her face. It was obvious he hit her hard since the chair she was sitting in rocked back a little and Rei's body posture slumped a little at the hit. The Akatsuki felt anger fill them at the hit but they could only watch the video since it was what had taken place in the past four hours. The little red numbers still counting up.

"Nah ah~ You don't get to talk yet darlin~"

Rei had spit some red from her mouth onto the floor as she looked up. Her face wasn't strong anymore but it wasn't afraid. She dropped all emotion as she wait in silence for what she was supposed to do. Obito saw that it was blood that she had spit out, thinking for a moment on if he could use that to find her before the video drew his attention yet again.

"You know~ I always loved you, same with all these fans here~" The voice spoke, though now was named Felicia. "Yet you never gave us the attention we wanted~ And that's so mean of you~"

Rei remained silent as they saw her watch the darkness. It made them wonder how many were around her, how many 'fans' had planned this, how many would they have to go through to get their Rei back?

"And~ you gave so much attention to others yet left us in the dark. But now, you're all ours. Our little singer, our little angel, our little silver beauty~" Felicia giggle was picked up in the video as she slowly broke into laughter.

"Fel I won't be staying here. I have others waiting for me. This won't stop me from getting free." Rei said with a strong voice with her face still blank.

The laughter stopped as Rei finished speaking. It was silent for a moment.

"Rei, you'll never be free. Somewhere, somehow, there are people who are trying to keep you in a box. And then display you for the world to see as theirs. Or, they will shun you just like you're family."

Rei looked shocked at the camera and the Akatsuki could only wonder how the kidnapper knew about the Family who shunned her. After all it was only rumors and they knew Rei worked hard to keep it from view of the public.

"You think anything would slip past your true followers?~"

"We know that your family hates you, but no worries. We will be playing with them sometime soon for hurting our Rei. But first those 'people' who has taken up so much of your time. They are watching this video. They will be able to watch you but never be able to find you."

Felicia's voice got dark as she spoke more. "They don't care about you. They just showed up in your life just recently with all abandoned. Sweetheart they are using you, they only care about your voice my little song bird." Rei's eyes widen and frowned as she looked down.

"They only care for your pretty face and wonderful voice. We love you as a whole. Yet they try try to keep you all to yourself, only carrying about bits and pieces."

"You're our little Angel, our little Songbird, our little Silver Beauty. We worship the ground you walk on so why not come with us as we make the world know who you are. You already have so many followers in other countries just waiting for you to give the word. Just say the words and we will take you to the throne~"

"Our Angel, our Songbird, our Goddess, our Silver Beauty." was murmured loudly enough that the video caught it.

The Akatsuki couldn't believe the words that was being sounded out. The people around Rei were crazy. They spoke as if they wanted to make Rei a Queen of the land or something. The video played a little while longer as the voices finally stopped speaking, seemingly waiting for Rei to answer them.

"No. I have people who care about me now. I don't need nor want this kind of attention." Rei stated as she looked at what the believed was Felicia.

Sounds of heels clacking on concret was heard as a shadow came over towards Rei. Seeing the shadow come into the light they saw it was Felicia. For a moment she did nothing but wait and watch Rei until a loud smack was heard again as Rei was hit hard enough that the chair hit the ground with her still in it. Rei coughed and the red substance came out of her mouth in a small trinkle. Her cheek was red now. As Rei lifted her head, a small red substance coming from her forehead...more blood…

The Akatsuki was pissed at the treatement their Rei was getting but they had to wait until the end of the video.

Felicia knelt down to Rei's fallen face. Lightly touching the red and swelling cheek, with a small smile. "You have no choice either way."

A new masked person, female with the mask of a dolphin came out and helped the clown masked male in lifting Rei back into upright position in her chair the video paused at 45 minutes with Fel lightly touching Rei's face with Rei having a small glare with a mix of worry on her face.

After a moment or two of silence the group of killers were shocked and a little confused. The didn't have much to work with as they tried to see anything they could use in the video to find Rei. Nothing, there wasn't anything that gave them anything for them to take a lead on. And the more they studied the video the more angry they got.

Then the phone rang again. Obito answered it putting it on speaker. He was not in a good mood with how he saw his Rei getting treated in that video. "Speak."

"I take it you all watched the video~" the female voice of Felicia spoke out through the speakers. Though they did not respond Felicia started to giggle. At their silence. "Good~ you've watched it. Within the hour you'll be receiving another video~" And with that she hung up yet again.

Kisame, being the one closest to the door, heard a small noise. Quickly swinging the door open and pulling whoever it was inside. The Akatsuki members looked at the lanky male who was sporting a raven mask. Even with the mask he looked shocked at the new environment he was thrown into, like he wasn't expecting to be found. He was slowly surrounded by the Akatsuki members, none of them looked happy.

"Where is Rei?" Obito stated as he stepped forward.

But the person said nothing as he was locked onto Kisame and Zetsu. Obito turned to glance at his companions, seeing nothing unusual with them. They looked the same as always… then it hit him they weren't under the human looking transformation. Grabbing the man hair, Obito forced the man to look at him, taking off the mask, it slightly shocked him at how young the male looked but he couldn't let himself get distracted.

"Where. Is. Rei." he repeated.

The man said nothing as he was forced to look at Obito.

"Talk." Obito grounded out. "Where. Is. Rei." Obito flared his Killer Intent. "I won't ask again."

"...South Docks Drive...Under the fourth tunnel to the East…"

Obito let go of his hair as he turned to Zetsu and Kisame. "Kisame check everywhere at the docks. Zetsu survey all the underground buildings. Once you find her report and gather everyone. We are getting her back today."

The two of them nodded and quickly disappeared as they left. Obito turned to Pein and nodded. "Hidan take care of this pest, once we get word back of their base we are heading out."

Hidan grinned at the idea as he picked up the man by the scruff of his neck.

"Do it in the forest or near the ocean." Pein stated. Hidan stopped and looked at his leaders, seemingly about to protest about where he should kill the man.

"We don't want Rei to come home to a messy house." Konan stated, which stopped Hidan, and he quietly nodded and lead the thrashing man outside and disappeared into the trees, towards the ocean.

"Leader, should we see what's in the next package?" Itachi asked as he looked at the box sitting on the table.

Obito nodded as he opened it. He wasn't going to look forward to watching another video but it might have information that they could use. Seeing it was another video yet some pictures. Setting them down for all to see, it showed Rei in many different clothes. Ranging from a few dresses to other clothes. It was creepy for them seeing their 'mother' being forced to dress up for those cult fans.

Putting on the video, they saw that Rei was in a bright light blue dress, no shoes, her hair all done up with dark blue flowers. She was sitting oddly on the item they saw that was a bed. Her hands were behind her back and her ankles were chained together. She looked to be sleeping with her head on the pillow behind her as she slept upright. The video was taken while mean that the cult was even with her while she slept.

"They just get more and more creepy don't they, un…." Deidara stated as he watched the video. For a while nothing happened, just a video of her sleeping, until the timer at the bottom hit 4 minutes. Then footsteps could be heard getting near the bed. It wasn't heels so they could make the assumption that it might not be Felicia. Seeing a male with a eel mask get near the bed the watched with baited breathe.

They all swore, if he touched their Rei in anyway, he would die a very painful death.

The video went on and the man in the eel mask touched her head, bring her hair up to where his nose would be and where the slight opening to the mask was in the mouth of the eel. Rei seemed to have stirred at the light touches. Her purple gemmed eyes locked with the eel mask man. It was obvious that she stiffened. They all watched carefully to see what would happen.

"You are to sing this song in about 3 hours to the group. Learn it." He stated as he lightly touched her face as he dropped a small stack of papers. She looked at it and then back at the eel man.

"And if I don't?" was her response. Obito almost wanted to shout for her to just do as she was told until they could get to her, but he knew that this was just a video. Thus it would be pointless.

"Well, then we'll find something else for us to entertain ourselves with you. After all...you are very pretty…" He leaned in close which they saw her lean away, it set all their blood a boil but they could still do nothing at the moment.

"Very well. Leave then, so I can learn this song." The eel man brought out a key and unlocked her hands before he left.

"Good girl." And he lightly touched her hair again which she almost snapped away at the touch and when the sounds of footsteps left, Rei turned to the screen. It made them wonder if she knew that she was being videotaped. She smiled sadly at them which answered that question. Hearing her sigh, she picked up the paper.

They heard her vocalize, which they noticed was different from when she sang on stage. On stage she sang without restraints yet now with her freedom gone she sounded dead, like it held no cause for her. It upseted most of them as Sasori watched carefully, he took notice that this version of her art was not good at all. While it was nice it held none of her chakra, so it wasn't as pleasing.

She looked at the song after she sung it and frowned. "This is why I don't let people make my songs…"

Her voice sounds dead to them as she dropped the song sheet, leaning back on the pillow she looked at the screen. For a moment she just stared at the screen, before she bit her lip, looked around and carefully they saw her crawl to the edge of the bed, looking at the screen.

"Guys, I don't know if you're waiting this. But don't worry about me. I'll be fine and I will hopefully see you all soon…" She reached up to her hair where the hairpins were.

They saw her take out the pin and put it in her mouth. They saw her twist it until it was sharper. Seeing a small bit of blood escape her lip she got to work on the ankle chains. They watched with complete shock as after about 15 minutes she got the first one unlocked and then 10 for the next. Watching their Rei make her escape was shocking.

Most girls would sit and cry while waiting to be rescued. Yet their Rei, was having none of that. She was going to get out herself! Just like the first time she got kidnapped. But to them it was kinda saddening since she didn't trust them enough to help her get out of this situation. But at the same time it showed just how strong she really was. In a way they were both filled with pride and with sadness.

One she got the chains off of herself he turned to the camera. "Hopefully they won't watch this when the come to receive the tape. I need just a good head start but first I need something less noticeable…" and with that she went off screen, though they could hear the rustle of clothing.

When came back on screen she was in full black, a long sleeve t-shirt and cargo pants, her long silver blue hair was pulled into a hat which cut it off from sight. She looked at the screen once more. Her purple eyes looked forward full of determination, before nodding to herself as she exited off screen. And the video was just showing Rei's bed for about 40 more minutes before the tape ended.

After the video Zetsu appeared half way through the ground. "Kisame has found where she is being held."

"She might have escaped already, un." Deidara stated as he stood up from his seat, he wanted to make those who took their Rei into a work of art, in fact they might not even be worthy of that. He wondered if his Rei could be really alright with this the second time she was kidnapped.

"No her chakra is still in that building." Zetsu stated.

Which could mean only one thing. Rei was caught on her way out…

 **Well hope you enjoy this chapter. Did Rei really get caught or is she hiding in the building? How is she to react to them coming to get her? Will there be blood shed? Why hasn't Hidan returned from his dealings with the man with the Raven's Mask?**

 **QotC: Will Rei have some sort of Relapse from all the Kidnapping even with her Strong Nature? Or will she start to break?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Rei's Escape Plan and the Akatsuki's Rescue Plan

 **-REI'S POV-**

Well ain't this just peachy? Like a bowl of Roses and Strawberries!

I sighing from my hiding spot in the darkness as I watched members of the kidnappers move around trying to find me. I was slightly irritated from the fact I've been here in the same spot for the past 4 minutes. It was 45 minutes total that I was free. The moment they came to my room they sounded the alarm for all the exits to be blocked. I've had to hide several times to stay safely away from them. They even came close to finding me if not for Lady Luck being on my side.

It was getting dangerous for this hiding spot. That much I knew. I was pushing it with my luck being tested. Before I could step out of the darkness behind the crate I heard the sounds of heels. All the girl members of this fan kidnapping group so far had been in regular shoes. Which left one person to wearing the heels. Felicia…

"Any sign of Rei over here?" her voice was pleasant. Like he expected good news.

"No ma'am."

I held my breathe as I waited for them to leave. If anything I knew about Felicia was she hated news that didn't fit her agenda. I could only imagine what my ex-friends face was like.

"Well why are you waiting around here for? Go search somewhere else." the tone was dark and angry,

"Yes ma'am!" and with that the shuffle of shoes could be heard as they left the area. I stayed where I was and dared not peek to see if Felicia was still around here. After about 95 seconds and counting I finally heard the sounds of heels leaving the area, going by the door I previously hid from. It led to the last place was I hiding in.

As the sounds of her heels stopped from what I guessed was the exit of the room I was in, I heard another sound. Rushing footsteps came close to where the heels stopped.

"Ma'am! There's a strange group fighting there way in!"

"What?" Felicia hissed as her hurried heels clacked as the sounds lead away from the door towards where they said the intruders were at.

For a moment I stated still, wondering who could have found this place. Could it have been the police? Well whoever it was, it gave me the edge I need to get away. After all this spot I was in was furthest away from the main exit from what I can tell by the members gathered at the other end of wherever I was.

Getting out of the shadows, I head back to my destination. The very back of the building, where very few members were. Moving quickly I saw that there was a window. Perfect! If I could climb up it I could get free.

Climbing up the boxes that were near the window I failed to realize I wasn't alone in this room. I heard a shout from someone and a loud crack. I felt my body jolt before I stumbled down the last box. Looking down shocked, I saw my a dark substance wetting the shirt I was wearing. Lighting touching it I looked at my head and saw it was wet and red. I felt light head for sure and I didn't even notice the ground coming closer as I held the spot was I was bleeding from.

Well...shit…

And everything went black.

 **-AKATSUKI'S POV = OBITO'S POV-**

Getting in was easy, with these people being civilians. Very few were skilled fighters and even then they weren't on par with my members and myself. Soon as the fighting started it was almost over with how fast they went down from our fighting experience.

The sounds of heels echoed as the cult members fell back even though they were winning. A few of them showed these strange things they learned were guns. In Ame they had something similar for the Land of Rain but theses were obviously more advanced and highly dangerous if anything was to be said about them. Deidara was almost hit by one of the bullets if not for Sasori pulling him out of the way.

Then a face we all hated came to view. Felicia…

"My, my~ Why so hostile?" She cooed as they saw her enter. They could read her body structure that she was pissed. Of course she was, they had found where she hid their Rei while though Rei had most likely already gotten out in the timeframe that they had to actually get here and such.

"Where is Rei?"

I wasn't too thrilled to be in the woman's presence. She had changed her appearance to match Rei's. Her silver blue hair, her purple eyes and she even dressed in the last outfit she had on. Everything she was screamed fangirl or worse a groupie.

"Rei is ours! You have no right to take her from us!" Felicia stated as she blew up right away at them.

I didn't say anything else since it was clear that the woman was obviously not going to listen and give in. At least he gave her a chance right? Be it small as it was, he wanted nothing more than to kill the woman for taking Rei from him. But he knew Rei would not be happy with that, so he had told his member to refrain from killing any of them at least until they get Rei from them. And I so wanted to kill this woman right now.

"Boss…" A voice carried over from the far behind Felicia. Turning Felicia saw Rei in the arms of one of her members.

"Good you found her." And she turned to my group. We all saw the unease from the member who held their mother. Something was off about him.

"Boss…" he started but Felicia said nothing as she held out one of those guns at them.

"Not now, get Rei somewhere we a can watch her while I deal with these people."

"But Boss..Rei…"

"Not now." she repeated.

"But Rei will die!" He said panicked.

I felt my throat close up at those words. Of course he might have been lying. Yeah that's it he was uneasy about nothing right?

"No she won't, she may kick and scream but she'll live."

"I actually shot her though!" He stated, and that when I looked over her in the man's arms. His shirt in a small part was red and getting redder.

…

SHE WAS SHOT!?

Rei was bleeding! I need to get to her!

I could tell my members were on edge even more now with that knowledge. Felicia turned to face her underling. With a creepy grin. "Then that means she can't escape us again once we deal with them. Take her to the room."

"B-but Boss, she need medical attention." He stated shocked, I could tell that a few of the people in Felicia's side were uneasy with their idol was hurt and Felicia wasn't giving her medical aid.

"Not right now. Let her bleed a little. Then she wouldn't be able to leave and she'll learn her lesson."

I was shocked. She went on about loving Rei and yet here she was leaving Rei to bleed out. It could kill her!

A few of the members of Felicia's group had lowered the weapons, and I noticed that I could use this. "So you'll let Rei bleed out just so as long as she stays with you? You would rather her be hurt to point of death as long as she stays with you? To the point of never being able to sing again just so she stays by your side even if for a short while?"

I saw many members looking at Felicia waiting for her words. I could see that even my members were watching her with hatred. Her members were falling out of her ranks fast as Rei was continued without medical support. A few such as the clown mask and the one with the Eel mask was still holding the guns strongly while the others all seemed to lower their guns as Felicia waited on her answer.

"If it comes to that, yes. And if she does die we can always preserve her body."

This disturbed my members and hers. A few even completely looked shocked under their masks.

"B-boss?"

"Well what are you fools waiting for, shoot them!"

Many members looked at each other as a few clacked the guns and aimed. But I saw my members ready to throw a jutsu if need be until I saw a member who lowered her gun she turned and pistol whipped the one near her who was taking aim. Many members looked at her in shock.

"Rei is our goddess. I will not allow you to let her bleed out!" At her words it seemed that a small war broke out in the group of kidnappers.

"Pein, keep watch over the other members. I'm going to retrieve our Rei." Nagato nodded as he waved at his members to head out as I went and got Rei from the man. Appearing before him with my time space jutsu, I saw he jumped a little at my sudden appearance. "Give me Rei."

"You'll take care of our Goddess right? She'll get medical attention?" He stated as he held onto Rei.

It angered me that he was holding onto her but I gave a stiff nod which seemed to be enough and he held out Rei which I took her into my arms.

Taking her I gave Zetsu the notion for everyone to head home while I took Rei to the hospital.

 **-TMESKIP-**

 **-REI'S POV-**

Opening my eyes I saw I was in a white room. It took me a moment to see it was a hospital. Looking around I saw I was by myself. In the reflection, I looked like hell.

Looking down at myself I saw I had a bandage around my chest. Why was there…

Oh thats right. I was shot…

For the moment I was staring at the cleaned and stitched closed wound I didn't even hear the door open. So the doctor startled me when he cleared his throat. Looking up I saw a doctor who was known well for taking his patience privacy very seriously. I gave a small smile as I went to shift to sit up.

He immediately stopped me though. "Stay laying down, I'm surprised you're awake. You just got out of surgery after all."

Surgery?

He must have saw my confusion and he explained how I was listed as a Kidnap Victim for about 18 hours before I was found outside the Hospital with a bullet wound. He stated that no one came forward with find me. He then listed off the things that had to be done to save my life.

I saw shocked to find out that I nearly died from the wound in my chest. I knew chest wounds are dangerous but I didn't have much time to worry about it while at the time I was so focused on escaping and since I passed out right away from shock. I felt like I need to thank my saviors, but the only problem is no one knew who they were.

"The police will be coming in for information on who kidnapped you. Is that alright or do you wish for more time to think about things?"

"No, I'm good to talk to them."

After he left two cops came in. After answering all their questions and telling them who had held me captive. They were asking if I knew who was the one who saved me. Telling them the truth they nodded as they took their notes. One officer was looking sad about something.

"Is something the matter?"

"My daughter is a big fan of yours. She actually snuck out and came here to see you."

"I don't mind her coming in." I gave a half shrug as I smiled, he released his breathe he was holding.

"Thank you." He went to the door and called out. For a moment no one came in and then a girl of the size of an 8 year old came in. She looked happy to be in the room but her eyes widen at me on the bed.

"Hello, mind telling your name?"

"Annie...Rei...I overheard you were hurt but…" Her eyes locked on the chest wrap I was wearing.

I smiled at her. "It's alright, I'll live. Tell me Annie, why did you sneak in here with her father?"

"I was at your concert and your last art showcase a-and I wanted to get an autograph but...I-I'm sorry now's not a good time is it…"

"Its nice to know you like my work, but sneaking in is dangerous. But I'd love to give you a drawing if you can get me a paper and pencil."

"I have this…" She stated shyly.

Taking the paper and pencil, I made a quick sketch of a forest with a lake and I signed on the bottom. Handing it back to her she gasped as she looked at it. "With the given resources I hope this is nice for you."

"I love it!" She squealed.

Smiling I answered and hung out with the small girl until her father pulled her away to leave. She seemed sad as she waved good bye. "Get well soon Miss Rei."

"Thank you Annie. Be good for your father okay?"

"Yes ma'am!"

After she was gone with the cops, I leaned back and relaxed my face from the smiling I was doing. Sighing I wondered about who saved me. For a moment it was quiet and nothing but the machine in the corner that gave the sound of my heart.

"Re **i…** "

Jumping a little I looked up towards the sound of the voice and saw Zetsu. I smiled a little at the sight of him. "Hey, it seems you show up every time I get into trouble doesn't it."

"I have t **he best abilities for** when it calls **for it…** "

"Hmm, so how is everyone at home. Are they alright? None of them are hurt right?"

" **You'll have to** see when you get **home**."

I sighed and smiled with a nodded as he disappeared back through the ceiling. After I was sure he was gone I pushed the button to let the the nurses know I need assistance. When a nurse came in she looked shocked to see me trying to get up. "I'd like to go home now."

"But Miss Matsuhara! Your wounds-"

"Are fine right now. I'd like to go home. If problems arise I'll be back."

"Alright…"

And with that I signed myself out of the hospital and after getting dressed back in my blood stained clothes since I didn't want to stay in a hospital gown. Walking around the city I saw it was getting close to night time as I walked to a cab. Knocking on the window I saw his eyes widen.

"You're...Rei Matsuhara!"

"Can you give me a lift to Ray RD off of KindHeart ST?"

"Sure thing. Hop in."

With a smile I entered the cab and he took to where my car was. Paying in cash since that was all I had on me at the time. He only took half explaining how he heard about the kidnapping over the radio. Nodding I went to my car and entered it as I started to drive home. Sighing with relief as I stopped in the parkway in front of my house. Getting out I walked up the steps to my door, I stopped as I tried to catch my breathe. The wound was straining my breathing but nothing serious.

After all, I wanted to see my children.

Opening the door I first saw that the house was dark. Looking around the room I saw in the living room was all of my children in cat form. It seems they really stressed themselves while I was kidnapped. With a soft smile I went to the corner closet and brought out a blanket setting up all of them with me in a blanket as I went to sleep.

I felt better knowing that I was safe at home with my children. Being the that they were cats right now but no matter what. I loved them and felt better knowing that I was right next to them. I felt safe and loved.

Feeling my chest ache less I relaxed in slow and easy breathe, feeling extra tired as my breathing tugged on the wound, but I was happy and content.

 **So Rei is finally home with everyone, however she's injured. What will happen next? How will everyone feel seeing their Rei out of the Hospital when she has a chest wound? How long was she unconscious? And how will everyone react to the baggage that comes with it? Stay tuned for more to come!**

 **QotC: What is your favorite beverage?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Recovery

Breathe in… 2...3...4 and out… 2...3...4

Breathe in… 2...3...4 and out… 2...3...4

Sighing softly I felt my chest ache as I was awoken with slight pain in my chest. Looking down I saw that most of my children had awoken and was curled up around me with their tails lazily flicking around. Giving them a soft smile I raised my hand to pet the closest one, which was Deidara. He seemed to take the pet as I breathed again, though I felt a sting around my chest. Looking down I saw that I was still in the clothes from my escape, I wonder if I might have opened the wound on my chest. It certainly hurts like I did.

Shifting to sit up I saw Hidan puff up and start to growl. I looked at him with a sad smile, shifting a little I reach out my hand to him. He came over and sat on my legs as I watched him. I petted his head softly as I tried to pick him up to get up myself.

Setting him down on the couch I saw that Obito was watching me as well, it would seem that I held the gaze of each of my children. Zetsu's gaze looked over to my couch where I let my gaze follow. My light tan couch cover was slightly stained red. Of course, moving too much in my sleep would cause the wound to reopen on either side of my body.

"Guess I'll have to go back to the hospital…" I stated as I frowned. Getting up completely I saw Kisame start meowing at my feet, Deidara seemed to join him. Sasori was sitting on the armrest watching me with I think a glare. Konan sat back on the table with her tail flicking back and forth with Pein next to her watching me. Itachi was sitting next to Kisame on the floor.

"But first let me transform you guys back to your human selves."

But before I could I saw Konan paw at my sleeve. "Yes Konan?"

I saw her gaze go over to the the corner of my room. It was where all my old music was. Things I made but never sang to the fans. I found that they were either really depressing or not good enough to put out for sale. A moment passed and she walked over and pawed at certain book. "You want me to sing you something no one else has heard?"

I knew I was pushing it with that guess. There was no way she knew about those songs right? But I was wrong as she nodded. Each of the others jumped down and ran over, or walked in Itachi's and Sasori's way. Pein and Obito stayed there on the table as they watched me. Sighing I went over to the shelf. Picking up a random cover from the endless that was there. Picking up on with the label - Home - I knew that I never planned on singing these again after writing them. Turning to my children I saw they were waiting for me to sing. Looking back at my chosen song folder. I knew I was about to open a door I long to keep closed.

Leaning on the wall as I look through the list I had in the beginning. I was trying to find a song that wouldn't give too much away about my mental state before they all came into my life. But if they want to hear an original song, who am I to tell my children no. And right now singing one of these songs might make me feel a bit better.

Walking over to my nearest chair. I opened the folder once more as I flipped through the papers of songs I've written. Smiling at one, it was the first song I wrote back when I teased the thought of leaving. Sighing out loud I sat back and cleared my voice. With a soft smile at the memories that this is going to bring I readied myself for the onslaught of emotions I knew I was going to be hit with. _(A/N: I edited the song a little to fit Rei but not much)((On my own by Three Days Grace))_

 _I walk alone  
Thinking of home  
Memories of long ago  
No one knows I lost my soul long ago_

 _Lied too much  
They said that they've had enough  
Am I too much  
They said that they've had enough_

 _Standing on my own  
Remembering the ones I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the ones I left at home_

 _I need to run far away  
Can't go back to that place  
Like they told me  
I'm just a big disgrace_

 _Lied too much  
They said that they've had enough  
Am I too much  
They said that they've had enough_

 _Standing on my own  
Remembering the ones I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the ones I left at home  
So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own_

 _Lied too much  
I think that I've had enough  
Am I too much  
They said that they've had enough_

 _I'm standing on my own  
Remembering the ones I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the ones I left at home  
So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own  
Forget about the past I'll never know  
Forget about the ones I left at home_

With a smile I lowered my eyes from the ceiling, looking at my children. They all seemed to be standing at attention at my feet with wide eyes. It was nice to see that I wasn't alone anymore. The memories of my family and all the things I had to deal with hit me hard. But I couldn't let it control me, not anymore…

"Why don't you all go get showered and I'll head to the hospital to get my wound checked. Alright?" With that they all took off in different directions that lead to either a bathroom in the house or the outside showers.

I smiled as I thought about all that went down lately since I took the Akatsuki in.

I was kidnapped twice. Felicia was behind both and now on the run from the police as far as I know. My family poking at me. Being disowned at the same time as my sisters get married. Being attacked at the beach. Going on a date with Hidan and getting into a mob fight in a family restaurant parking lot. Had my new family of the Akatsuki at my Sub-Concert. Trained with Obito in the ways of a ninja. Celebrated Sasori's Birthday. A day out with Konan and so much more…

Walking up the stairs to my bedroom I saw that everyone was either gathering downstairs or were leaving the bathrooms after showering. With a smile to Pein as he walked on, I noticed his hair seemed to be turning a darker red. It made me frown a little. It would seem Peins' real form was starting to show. I just hope with my chakra he would be able to hold strong. I knew that Nagato wasn't very strong in his real body and I was sure that they all watched the Naruto show. So I wouldn't have to worry about protecting him, in hopes that it will be another scenario with Obito.

Entering my bedroom I set about removing my shirt. It was hard and it hurt when I felt the wound get pulled. Feeling it being pulled at least told me that the stitches remained in place. Sitting on my bed I looked at the wraps around my chest. There wasn't a lot of blood on the white bandages like I thought there might be. Which was good, it meant I didn't have to go to the hospital. But it still hurt. Nothing but a few pain killers couldn't fix. Getting up to go to the restroom to grab a box of first aid.

Sitting on the toilet seat I started to unwrap my chest. Luckily my wound was clean and the bullet went straight through me without much damage. Still I wondered why I needed surgery…I'll look into the report the doctor would send me when they realise I left. In fact they might have already sent it to my email.

Looking down at the small wound I saw that it was only bleed a small bit. Taking a gauze to the only part that was bleeding I set about wrapping my chest again. Looking in the mirror I saw the exit wound was bleeding a little just like the front bit. I sighed, there was no way I could patch that side up easily. Hearing a knock on the door to my bathroom I tensed and looked up. Seeing it was only Konan I released the tension of my shoulders, after all I wasn't about to be seen like this to my male children. I smiled at her but she was frowning at the wound. Slowly my smile morphed into a frown as well.

"May I be of assistance?"

"Sure it's kinda of a two person job anyways." I smiled kindly at her as she entered the bathroom.

Sitting still, I watched her wrap up my chest until it was nicely tightened around my chest. She seemed in deep thought as I watched her. "I'm assuming somethings on your mind?"

She shook her head for a moment as she frowned, carefully thinking about something. "Nagato's form is starting to show…"

"And you're worried about him. I am as well. If it comes down to it I'll call for a personal doctor of mine to come see him. But for now if he can handle it without my help other than the chakra then it would be best."

Konan stepped away from me as I said that, she nodded but she stopped at the door. "I'm worried about you as well."

She went back into the living room as I grabbed a clean shirt. Walking out of my room with clean clothes on I went to the first floor to see my children all gathered around the TV, probably having a super secret meeting. Smiling to myself I sat back in the kitchen while making a pot of mint tea. "Rei."

Turning around I saw Sasori watching me carefully as I set the tea down on the counter. "Yes?"

"Pein called for you."

Confused, I took a moment to set the oven off and the tea in the fridge for when I get back to it. Walking to the living room I saw everyone sitting down on any available place, leaving me to stand in front of my eldest son. I frowned at the serious look on all their faces. "Yes?"

"..."

It seemed like Pein was wanting to ask me something but was having a hard time finding the words. So I knelt down in front of him, and smiled softly. "Are you okay? Do you need more chakra?"

"Fuck! Why are you so fucking odd!" Hidan shouted from the sidelines, his partner smacked him across the head.

"Yeah, un! It's not us to be worried about!" Deidara stated afters which got Sasori to cuff his partner as well.

Pein remained silent as two of the more verbal members complained about my words and their partners actions. Obito was sitting off the sidelines watching me carefully. "Whats wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong, un!"

"Deidara don't." Sasori stated as his partner ignored him.

"You were shot! Injured by that strange weapon your world has. You been kidnapped twice within the same month! You were bleeding out in front of us! You almost died!" Deidara was red in the face like he was angry.

"So you all were the ones to find me." I stated as I smiled at them. Deidara got even more red in the face.

"That's not the point, un! You aren't acting like a person should when that happens to them, un!"

I frowned as I stood up from my knelt down position and turned to the angry 19 year old bomber. "How should I be acting?"

"You should…un…"

"Should I break down and cry? Should I go on an angry rant? Should I be shouting for Felicia to be put behind bars? Should I shut down? Should I be weak and blame everything that had happened on everyone? Should I hate her? Should I hate those who took me? Should I finally break?" I stated as I frowned. Each word made him flinch and I saw even some of the more silent members looked uncomfortable at this talk.

"Believe me...I want nothing more than to cry right now but I can't…"

This seemed to shock them. But I smiled sadly.

"Felicia was my only friend. She was the one who was there when my family locked me out of the house. Or left me alone in the house for long periods of time. She was my rock. She supported me when I didn't show any skill in anything but singing and art. And I supported her in her medical field. She was only thing that gave me a sense that I was loved for me. Before you all came into my life, I just had her. I know you all don't love me, maybe you like me a little, but that's it. You all are my family now that my birth parents disowned me. But I know you all don't see it that way."

"Maybe I was fooling myself." I smiled sadly again since from the way I was talking I slowly formed a frown on my face.

"You all won't be here forever. I know that. If you don't care I understand. But understand that I don't know how to act in this situation. So please...don't ask that one question." I said with a tight voice. My throat was closing up with emotion. All the locked up emotions from all this craziness started to finally wash over me. I wanted nothing more than to get out of the room before I really broke down and cried in front of them.

It wouldn't be fair to them to cry now. I couldn't cry during the escape or the time I was held prisoner. But now that I was free I might be able to cry, only once I was alone and I knew no one could hear me.

With my head bowed I turned to leave when I felt arms around me. The smell of lavender shampoo and soft blueberry hair filled my sight. Konan had quickly came over and was hugging me. I felt my eyes water, I tried to blink the tears away. "Rei...you don't have to be so strong in front of us."

"It's okay...it's okay to cry." she whispered in my ear.

And that was what broke the dam. The tears fell as I held onto her as I felt myself cry hard. Next thing I knew I was getting a massive headache and super tired, but the tears didn't stop. I hid my face in her arm, trying to stop the tears only for them to come out faster. "Kakuzu." Pein stated.

Next thing I knew Kakuzu touched my neck and I slipped away. Falling asleep against Konan as she held me. Please, let me have no nightmares.

 **XxX-AKATSUKI'S POV-XxX**

They knew what that had to do when Rei walked into the room. At first they didn't know what their leaders plan was until they realised Rei was acting completely wrong for how a person who was kidnapped and shot was supposed to act. She was holding a wall, the same wall she used to keep herself going when in public and when she was kidnapped. She was not letting her mind relax and process what had happened.

When she asked Pein, or as Nagato from the show they were almost done with had informed them, if he was alright and if he needed chakra. Deidara and Hidan had it. She was holding up a wall with them. It wasn't like the time she was upset at them for trying to meddle in her family affairs before her disownment. It was like she was trying to ignore the fact of all the stressful and bad things that had happened in the month since they appeared in her life.

It hurt, not that they will admit it, when she asked how she was supposed to act. In hindsight they knew if she was to get better and not go down a dangerous path, they needed to make her face the demons that now followed her. They needed her to cry out her sorrow, and not like when her family called on Sasori's birthday. She needed to cry and let it all out. Everything…

When she explained what that girl meant to her, they finally understood why Rei tried to keep her friendship with the crazed fan. When Rei explain she understood if they didn't see her as family or love her, it hurt them. They have been living together for a month and to say that they didn't care was a blow to them. It hurt…

When she stated that she didn't want to hear that one question, it took them a moment to figure out what it was. 'Are you okay…' was the one that they came up with. The one question they wanted ask. And they knew now that it was a question that she could not answer, not without tearing down her wall she put up as the month went on.

As she stood back up and turned they saw just how hurt she felt, how upset, how much she wanted to cry. But she never let it out. And they had a feeling she wouldn't in their company, but she needed to. So Konan crossed the room and hugged the woman that took care of them. Sure she wasn't a mother to the older woman but deep inside Konan's heart she loved the girl in her arms. It was a family love as far as she was concerned.

They all heard what Konan said to the 19 year old. And then it happened. The waterworks fell. Sure it was awkward for them seeing as they were shinobi. Seeing Rei finally lower her wall and show her broken and hurt self, they could now plan on how to fix her, how they could help her. They knew they couldn't let her go out into the world of hers without some form of security. When Kakuzu knocked out Rei, they saw she still had a grip on Konan, as if it was a lifeline. Still trying to hide away her sorrow.

"We need to start moving more involved this world. If anything to show Rei she's not alone…" Obito stated as he walked over and lightly petting the silver locks. He thought about what his organization could do in the world...could do to show this girl that she wasn't alone. But they would have to wait and see how she would act in front of them after this ordeal. Would she lock them out? Or would she start to heal?

If anything Obito was thinking of her health more. She was healthy but mentally? At first glance, he thought she was. But with this breakdown they might see something different in their Rei. They all have heard the saying time heals all wounds, but now they would really put that saying to the test. In fact they might just try to heal her wounds themselves.

Each member was watching their mother figure cling to Konan tears still falling from her eyes even in her sleep. They would have to watch her more carefully as they tried to help their Rei. As they all thought silently on what they could do to help, Rei slept silently as her tears ran dry and she relaxed in her hold as Konan lowered the young woman to the couch.

They all looked at Rei with the silent promise, to help her through all that came her way.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Steps to Healing the Heart

Opening my eyes I saw that I was in my bed. I had no nightmares and I was still in the clothes from when I cried my heart out. It in fact hurt to show my children how broken I felt, I never wanted them to know. They have nothing to do with those issues. Felicia was my problem. But my children forced me to cry in front of them. I felt so ashamed to be honest. I didn't want to seem to be weak in front of them, but now that was laying on the table. It was out of my hands. Normally I can handle most problems with a strong stance but now the problems are all gathering over top of each other. Plus it was getting close to my concert, I still had a few songs to practice and even one more to write.

Getting up I went to the bathroom to clean myself. After all I felt a little icky after sleeping in the same clothes from when I was kidnapped. Perhaps a shower would make me feel better… Getting out a pair of jogging pants and a tank top with the necessary undergarments I closed the bathroom door shut.

Stripping down and turning on the hot water, I worked on taking off the bandage. It was easy to do alone but putting it on was going to be the real workout. But I had to shower. Looking at the wound I saw it was stitched closed nicely. From what I could see it looked like it could hold up under the pressure of the water. Thinking about it I knew I wasn't able to take a long shower with it. But at least I'll be able to clean myself to the best of my abilities. Setting out the first aid kit for when I get out I stepped into the shower. Feeling the water water gently touch my skin I washed all the grime off my skin. Washing my hair felt nice since it was a while since I did it.

Sighing as I stood under the spray I watched the water to make sure it didn't turn red or pink, a sure sign of the wound opening. Luckily it didn't open during my shower. Turning off the water I set about to dry off without opening the wound. Finally dry I set about to tie off my hair in the towel. With my hair up I set about to put a patch of gauze on my stitches. Getting that done I turn around and saw that my back might be fine to not put gauze on it. Thinking about I decided to attempt to patch up my back. Taking a slow breath I reached my arms out and tried to patch my back.

Hissing from the tugging I was able to get the first tape onto the gauze on my back. Taking a moment to see if the front wound opened, seeing it didn't I reached again to tape the bottom part. 'Good thing I'm double jointed…'

Relaxing my arms as I watched the front wound for any redness. Seeing none I set about to putting on the gauze for the front. Once that was taken care of, I set about to wrapping my front and back with the wrapping. Taping it off I noticed that I had to cover my chest as well. It was a little odd from my normal use of bras but it would have to do since I couldn't wear one. Getting dressed now I pull my hair down from the towel, letting my long silver hair flow to my waist.

After that I looked at my face, searching for something. Anything that I needed to fix. And at the same time not knowing what exactly I was looking for. My face was more or less flawless from me taking care of my appearance. My eyes, still purple, looked tired. And in all honesty I was tired. My tank top showed the tape that I used to wrap my chest even the part that went over my shoulder. Sighing I left the mirror with a brush in my hand. Using my left hand I brushed my hair to limit the strain from my wounds and movement.

Once my hair was brushed I put on my slip ons, my house shoes were a soft grey which matched my jogging pants. My tank was a dark blue with a flower pattern in a light purple along the bottom hem going up to about my waistline. Over all I looked ready to exercise or at least go jogging. But I knew that wasn't what I was planning on doing. I was going for comfort clothes which these were. Sighing once again I walked to my door, reaching for the handle before stopping a moment.

I recalled I cried in front of my children.

I let them see how hurt I felt.

They saw me at my worst so far.

How was I supposed to face them?

Would they still think of me as their mother?

Swallowing a little I breathed in and out to clear my cluttered mind. Shoving all my chaotic thoughts in a corner of my mind I set about to leave my bedroom. I was going to make breakfast for my children and no fear is going to stop me. At the very least I could get them some food before I worked on my last song I need to write.

Walking down the stairs I heard that the early risers weren't even awake yet. I smiled a little. This meant I could make them some homestyle breakfast, without feeling pressured to smile. Getting out some eggs, onion, bell pepper, tomato, and cheese. I started to set up a plate of omelettes for everyone. Turning to look at my ingredients I thought about something else to add. Hamburger meat!

I should have some of that leftover…

Going to the freezer I found a half pound bag of hamburger meat. Setting that on defrost I got started on making the omelette mix. After everything was prepped I got started on making enough omelettes for my children. Having the first of the omelettes in the making I got started on the coffee for the coffee drinkers. Going back to the breakfast on the stove I started to serve up the plate of omelettes as I hear the early risers coming downstairs. Uh, they aren't being silent. Maybe they need to exercise more often to keep up with their ninja skills...

Seeing Pein enter first, he went straight for the coffee machine followed by Obito who took to getting his plate first. I didn't see who else came down since I was busy stacking each plate with two omelettes. As I finished the omelettes I got started on some hashbrowns from the freezer and a small morning fruit bowl.

Setting up the table with plates and cups for the ones who weren't already in the kitchen I saw that Pein was sipping his coffee while watching me. I smiled as best I could and continued to set up breakfast. Obito turned and saw me as he ate his breakfast before turning to Pein. Getting the picture I cleaned my hands after getting everything cleaned and set up for those who wanted it. Picking up my small bowl of fruits I went to the living room, passing the wave of ninjas on their way to the kitchen. I smiled again and waved at them as I sat at the couch.

I turned on the TV and saw the last channel it was on was the one I didn't want to see. TMZ…

The volume wasn't loud but it wasn't super silent. I was the topic due to my recent kidnapping and hospitalization. Sighing I watched and waited to see what would be said. "So Rei was kidnapped by her best friend! I mean who does that and blows that kind of friendship!"

"I heard from the police report that she was shot. Do you think she'll give up her singing career?"

"What does this do to someone...to be betrayed by her family and her best friend…"

"Does anyone know who saved her?"

"No she was saved by some mysterious person! Maybe this person was an insider who couldn't stand seeing this happen?"

"Do we know if she will be okay after this?"

Frowning as I watched them talk. I wondered if I was okay with Felicia being the reason for my situation.

"Does she care that her best friend did this to her?"

No I _am_ okay… and I'm going to say so in my Recovery concert. Picking up my cell phone from the table I called my manager. As I lowered the volume off the TV as the dialing tone filled my ear. Hearing the sound of a pick up I heard my manager answer. "Yes my star?"

"I want to pull a Recovery Concert."

"...what? So soon after you left the hospital?"

"Yes, they need to see this won't stop me or keep me down."

"What do you plan to perform then?"

"Three songs. Original songs."

"Original?! When do you want to perform then? You still got the Christmas concert next month."

"I want to do it within the week."

"A week? The band can't learn three songs in a week. They aren't geniuses like you."

"Then it will fully be me performing. I need to do this Sven."

"...Alright. I will pull some strings to get you a place in the city square. You still have many fans here in the city so it's not like we won't make a profit off of it. Many stayed when the news of your kidnapping was announced so showing the fans a free recovery concert will be good for you. Alright, you can count on me. I'll call back when I have the date set before they go public for the date."

"Thanks Sven."

"Anything for you doll. You just work your magic."

"I will bye."

Hanging up the phone I finished my bowl and immediately picked up my notebook on the table and started to write. Ignoring everything around me as I got started on writing. Same with a music notes. First song… Undone. Second... I don't really care. And the last one… Fight Song.

Writing quickly I quickly finished first song since it was mostly an instrumental and immediately got started on the second. Writing out the song I was half way through it when I heard something around me. Stopping for a second I looked up I saw everyone watching me with wide eyes. "Yes?"

"You'd be good at seals with that writing skill." Sasori stated as he sat in a chair. "What are you writing in such a rush."

"I'm doing a Recovery Concert and I'm going to perform three original songs." I stated as I got back to work.

"But you're still injured." Konan stated as she frowned.

"It's a clean wound and I won't be dancing around the stage. I need to show the world this won't stop me. It won't hold me down and I don't want to be held down on this as well." I stated as I got back to writing the last of the song and the notes before I got to the last song.

"So you are going to show the world Rei is not weak?" Obito stated.

"Yes. You all will be welcomed to come if you so wish."

"I'll be there." Itachi stated with Kisame nodding.

Obito sighed as he agreed that they would be there.

I smiled at them as I got up from my seat, setting the pencil down. "Now the songs are finished. Time to go record the music and everything since I won't have the band there." I smiled once more that the group before heading up the stairs.

Entering the room for my music I set the finished work down as I got started on the instrumental version and then some so I can sing the words I wrote to it. Looking at my mixing board I smiled at how shocked the world will be since this will be very different from what I normally do.

XxX-xXx-XxX- 6 hours later -XxX-xXx-XxX

Finally….I was done singing and recording all that parts I wouldn't be singing. Doing the band bits was different but they needed to be done. Hearing my cell phone ringing I saw it was Sven. Answering it I heard the chipper tone, which meant he must have gotten the place for the performance.

"Rei, my star! I got the City Square! And it's for tomorrow afternoon or for Sunday. Do you think you could work with either of those two dates?"

"Sven I already finished the songs and the recordings."

"Wow that was fast!"

"I had the motivation. I can do tomorrow." I stated simply.

"Alright I'll get on setting up! Do you want those friends you had at last week's concert there as well?"

"Yes, they will be backstage."

"Alright.

"Anything else?"

"Nope I'll go public now with the date for tomorrow. Is 4 in the afternoon good for you?"

"Yes. See you then Sven."

"Sleep well my star!"

Walking out of the recording room I headed downstairs to get something to eat. I saw that everyone was doing their own thing. The first to see me was Hidan, which he grinned at me. "Aye Rei you done with those songs?"

"Yup and tomorrow at 4, I'll be performing them."

Obito looked up from his chair with a raised look. "That was fast. Are you sure it completed?"

I smiled at him. "Yup. Writing original songs is not that hard for me. But it might be something my fans aren't used to me playing."

"Why, un?"

"Because I normally only play and sing cover songs. Which is songs by other people. And tomorrow will be my original work." I stated as I pulled out an apple from the fridge. "What are you guys in the mood for dinner?" I asked as I took a bite of my apple.

They each looked at each other, seemingly stunned a bit from the change in topic. Kisame then spoke from his spot in the living room. "Does this place have sushi?"

"Hmm...we'll have to go out since none deliver out here. Everyone ok with sushi?"

"I'm okay with it." Kakuzu stated as he leaned back in his chair. "As long as I'm not paying for it."

"When would we have to leave for it?" Sasori asked as he leaned on his elbow as he awaited his answer.

"Hmm I can call for a car to take all of us, it give us time to change into better clothes."

"Better clothes?" Konan asked as she looked down at her outfit for the evening.

I smiled at her. "I'd be taking you all to a rather expensive place so we'll have to dress to impress so to speak." Looking around I nodded. "I'm sure I bought you all one or two button ups and slacks for this type occasion. Konan you recall those dresses in the closet?"

She nodded. "They looked pretty but…"

"Take your pick of what you want to wear. Alright? I'm sure you'll fit one of them."

"Rei, do you need help with that wound?" Kakuzu asked. I turned my smile at him.

"It's fine. Nothing too serious. Go ahead and get ready while I call up a car to take us."

With the group breaking off to get ready I called for the car. It was to show up in about half an hour. So with that settled I headed up to my room to get ready. Changing into a semi formal dress that stopped at my knees I put on some pumps that matched the color of the dress. Pulling my hair out of my dress I slipped on a rose gold necklace and rose gold belt. Testing my shoulder in front of my mirror to see if the bandage was completely covered from the dress. I then started on my make-up, going for something simple and light. I took my curling iron and curled the tips of my silver hair so that curled a little.

After I was done I saw it only took my around twenty or so minutes. Nodding at my quick look I headed downstairs after grabbing my purse and wallet. I started to pack my purse with the wallet when I entered the living room. Seeing the group there all in semi formal attire made me smile. They seemed to be shifting from the clothes. They must not be used to the fabric. When they noticed me in the room they smiled awkwardly. Walking further into the room I closely examined them to make sure they had everything right. Few of them tried to tie a tie around but didn't quite get it right. Like Kisame and Deidara. Walking over to the blue child of mine I immediately fixed it. He seemed to go stiff so I loosen it so it would look good on him before walking over to Deidara. I tighten it a little since all he had to do was straighten. Stepping back and looking at the rest I saw Koana had yet to come down. Frowning I turned to Pein with a question gaze. He shrugged so I nodded and smile at my children. "Looking perfect. Now I'll go get my blueberry."

Before I walked up the stairs I saw a few members shift more with a slightly redden face as I left the room completely. Heading to the room where Pein and Konan slept I knocked on the door. I heard a muffled answer. "Its me, can I come in?"

It was silent before she said yes.

Entering I saw she was looking at two dresses. A chinese red dress with white feathers and a golden floor length dress with black flowers on it. Walking over I saw she was standing in a towel and was still staring at the dresses. Looking at them again I nodded. It was a common thing, having to pick what to wear. It was difficult for some girls.

Looking at them I thought back to Pein's outfit. He was in red which looked nice with his slightly reddening hair. "I'd go for the gold. It'd bring out your eyes more."

She seemed surprised before looking thoughtful. She nodded and started to get dressed as I went to the mirror. I picked up the brush on the stand. Turning back around I saw she was fully dress and was slipping on a pair of formal heels, which made her taller than me. Well, even more taller than me since with my shoes it gave me more height. "Sit on the bed."

She looked confused before her eyes landed on the brush. Nodding she sat back and I took it out of its bun. Which made it wavy. Styling it into a princess wave I took the hair ties and finished the hairstyle I went for on her. Nodding I got up and tested my shoulder since it was starting to hurt from all that moving I saw my daughter start to try to say something. Something that would be along the lines of 'are you okay' or something. I smiled and waved to the door before she could ask. I wasn't going to be asked that. I wasn't weak. Well in a mental sense…

I wasn't going to let them worry over this. This was nothing. I was getting stronger with Obito's training and with the Akatsuki as my children I was growing stronger mentally. I didn't need to go to a therapist to tell me my mental state was improving. I could tell myself. Walking down with Konan I saw the car pull up.

"The car's here. Let's go." I stated as the ninja's all gathered outside and waited for the say to get in.

The driver opened the door for us to get in and we all sat in comfortable silence. I showed the member how to buckle in case they forgot. It would seem that Kisame did in fact forget since the buckle was uncomfortable for him, being as tall as he was. But Zetsu was close to that point as well. They had put on a henge when I came back down stairs so they looked more human. It was a silent car ride as we went into the city. Looking out the window I saw many stare at our car, which was understandable. It was in all cases, a limo.

And limos meant money. Which meant important people. Which drew in attention. All in all it was a necessary thing since my car wouldn't be able to fit 12 people. Seeing the Sushi place come up. My driver parked in a VIP place. Yes, I was a VIP. I like some of the stuff here but not everything so I don't come often, but I would like privacy so I pay for VIP status.

Exiting the car with my children I walk up to the door. The driver staying in the car after letting us out. Walking up I force a smile as I saw who was at the counter. Dillion. A fan. But at least he wasn't a groupie. But sometimes he just can't take a hint that I have no interest in dating, be it because of my appearance or because I have money. "Ah Rei Matushara, the normal room for you?"

"Not today. I'd like a bigger room for myself and my friends."

Then as if he just noticed them, he shrunk back and nodded as he called for a girl to come take us to the bigger rooms. She turned red at seeing my children. I frowned at her for her stumbling around. As she lead us to the room I saw her trying to ask for Itachi's number and then turning to Sasori and doing the same. This was unprofessional and I was going to let her boss know. I didn't know this worker but making comments like she was was not okay. Because I'm their parent I have protect them from people like her. If she was hitting on just one then I might think about letting one of my kids date her but she was dropping passes which one made eye contact with her.

Seeing as we made it to our room but the girl didn't leave like she was suppose to for the waiter to come in. She was now try to get a number from Pein. And slowly it was bothering him, but he couldn't do anything that could get rid her of without letting out his ninja skills, I decided to finally step in. "Ma'am."

She looked at me and then Konan before she looked us up and down and smirked. "Yes."

"Leave." I stated. Something about the way she looked at Konan who was sitting closer to Pein and was glaring at the girl now, it made me angry. She blinked before scoffing, she turned to the room of the men and winked before leaving. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

It was silent for a moment. Kakuzu sat next to me after we all choose our seats. "You alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine, this place has good food but the people...well, are gold diggers to put it politely. Always looking for the next top and upcoming rich guy or girl."

"Ah." he stated, understanding. The rest of them sat back and waited. It was an odd silence after that girl left. When our waiter entered. He set about getting our orders which I ordered some sake. My arm and shoulder was hurting and I was in a sour mood. I could hold my alcohol so I wasn't looking to get drunk. Few members seemed to think before they ordered some sake as well.

"Have you decided on you main meal?" he asked.

After everyone ordered he turned to me. "Teriyaki Chicken with steamed rice and veggies...with the special number 8 afterwards."

He blinked before looking me up and down before realization came to his face. "O-of course Miss Rei. I'll have it out right away." and he quickly left.

"What's the special 8, un?" Deidara asked, confused. "I didn't see anything like that on the menu."

"Members of the VIP can order it. It's basically a special dessert. I ordered a large Mochi and Dango platter for when we finish our food. Normally you have to pay extra for it, but a VIP at each visit can order a Special each time. I just ordered the largest one so we all can get our fill."

They all nodded and we slipped into a comfortable silence. After a while a knock came at the door before an order woman came in. "Rei, darling! How are you!"

I smiled as I sat back. "Good Ma'am. How business?"

"Going strong. Going strong.~ I see you brought some friends. How about I let you half everything half off?"

"Ma'am you can't do every time I come in."

"Watch me darling~" She smiled. "I was so worried about you though. I heard what happened. Are you sure you're alright?" she asked again. I gave a strained smile.

"I'm fine, though your employee whose on the board could use some better coaching for when to flirt and when not to."

"Oh dear. Has Samantha annoyed you? This would be her third strike this week." She sighed. "Thanks for telling me. She comes from a well off family, but her family made bad decisions and is quickly losing power in the city so she came here for work."

"If she wants to work for her own keep, then she needs to be better at it."

"Yes I understand darling. Now I saw you ordered sake. You feeling okay? Is it your wound?"

"I guess I need something to take my mind off of things. But you know I never get drunk."

"Yes and I will still try to figure out what your level is." She laughed out loud.

"Oh and Ma'am. I have a Recovery Concert tomorrow. Not sure if you heard since you're on the clock right now. But it's at 4 if you want to cater."

"Oh I'd love to darling! I have so much to set up then! Bye my darling, got work to do now!~" and she left with a happy smile on her face.

"You know that woman?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah she was one of my first sponsors." I smiled as the drinks came in.

"Your food will take only 5 more minutes." the boy said as he left. I sighed as I sipped my sake. It's a wonder that I never get drunk but I have a concert tomorrow so I won't be drinking much in the first place.

After the food got here we all ate in silence. It was nice. My kids don't seem to be uncomfortable in their clothes anymore which is nice and the silence is welcoming. Once we got done eating and now just waiting for the dessert running could be heard coming down the hall. The door swung open revealing the girl from before glaring into the room.

"You bitch! You got me fired!" She growled out.

With the alcohol in my system I sat back relaxed as I coolly regarded her. "It was your unprofessionalism that got you fired. I am sorry you got fired however you had it coming. If you want to flirt with rich men then do so at a bar. Do not taint this place with your status and rage." I stated.

She growled at me again before the owner came out. She didn't look happy. "Samantha! I told you to leave! Not bother the VIP's."

"Owner! This Bitch is making shit up! I demand for proof!"

"This 'bitch' as you call her, is my most trusted VIP. And I have looked at the security tapes. Your actions lead to this. You've caused problems with other partons and now you targeted the wrong one. Leave or security will force you out."

"Fine. This place was a shit stain anyways." She growled out as she left. The owner smiled sadly at me.

"Sorry darling. I wasn't fast enough to stop her from coming in."

"No worries Ma'am."

"Hmm...today's meal is free. You did not need that after getting out of the hospital."

"What? N-no you can't do that Ma'am."

"Rei." Kakuzu stated. "Take the offer. If its free thats a good thing."

"Good, listen to you're cute friend there." the Owner stated as she left without listening to my complaints on it. I turned to Kakuzu confused as to why he spoke.

"Free is good." was all he stated as we got our Special. I silently ate my mochi and dango. As we finished off the platter I got up to leave. We didn't meet up with the owner again as we left. The limo was still there waiting for us. The driver let us in as I sat back. Tired now from that girl's outburst and tired from the alcohol. As was the other members, though they seemed to be in better shape than I was. "Rei?"

I turned to Konan after she spoke. "How's your shoulder?"

I smiled a little at her worried face. The others seemed to be waiting for my answer.

"Sore, but I can feel the tug of the stitches so, its not opening. I'll let you check in the morning before we leave."

She nodded and we all laid back, buckled and with full stomachs as we were taken home. Next thing I knew I was in the arms of Kakuzu as he walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. I felt funny being in someone's arms. But he seemed to not mind this as he saw me awake. He kept his face passive as he entered the master bedroom. Setting me on the bed he lightly touched my hair. Okay this was confusing. "Sleep."

And then he left. Confused I closed the door behind him and got dressed in my nightwear. Being careful of my shoulder I crawled into bed after cleaning off my makeup and taking down my hair. One of the only effects of alcohol for me, is that it makes me really tired. So I should have a nightmare free night.

Tomorrow was going to be a big changer for my career. It would see who was true fans and let them know more about me that I normally kept hidden. It would be eventual that was for certain.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Recovery Concert

Waking up, I groaned softly as I sat up. Stretching my stiff muscles from their sleep induced stillness, I pushed back my covers to feel the crisp winter air, it was getting close to Thanksgiving but today was my Recovery Concert. And I was going to get ready and show the world that this girl is not a weak and easily influenced. With that in mind I headed to the bathroom to shower.

As I showered I thought about how the concert could go and then afterwards about going to the store with the children to shop for Thanksgiving stuff and gifts for Christmas. Like my ex-family did, I would do the same, after all I don't know how to do it any way else. So the moment Thanksgiving was over the Tree was going up. Even though they never let me join in on the fun nor get me anything I want my kids to enjoy the holidays.

After getting clean I wrapped myself in a towel and re-entered my bedroom, my shoulder was feeling better after resting throughout the night. However it was smarting from re-wrapping it after the shower. But nothing I could do about it. Sitting on my bed I started to brush my hair. Hearing a knock at my door I looked at the clock. It was close to 6am. The early risers should be getting up around now. But who could it be outside my door…

Looking at my towel, it covered everything. But I needed to put something over myself. To cover not over my body but the wound as well. Then came another knock. "Rei...are you awake?" Konan asked.

I breathed out knowing now it was another girl. "Yeah come on in."

When she entered she was in her sleepwear, which meant she had just woken up. She closed the door behind her and turned to face me only to stop and stare. Her face slightly redding as she walked over. I looked at her confused for why her face was turning color. I mean we are both girls…

"Konan?"

She stopped in front of me and cleared her throat as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I was coming to check on your wound before you got ready for your concert."

I smiled at her. "Yeah I recall you saying that last night." I stated as I lowered the towel a bit. Konan seemed to turn redder in the face as she looked over the wound. It was silent as she looked over the bandage. She raised her hand to try to heal it but I had to stop her. "Don't worry about healing it right now."

She nodded quietly as she helped me rewrap it. Sighing at how it felt, being properly wrapped, I got up to start to get dressed. Entering my closet I picked out a off the shoulder shirt, it was maroon with an Asian style birds flying on it. I picked this shirt because it would cover my chest but also not put pressure on the wound. Grabbing a pair of black jeans I got dressed into my underwear when I heard Konan drop something. Turning I saw her picking up a few books I had on my nightstand.

"You alright?"

"Yes." Her face was bright red which confused me for a moment. Setting my clothes on a chair nearby I walked over to her in just my towel and underwear. Holding her face to look at me. My amethyst eyes stared back into amber. I just stayed silent as I looked deep into them. She seemed stunned and a little uncomfortable. Her amber eyes seemed to state locked onto my purple ones.

"You sure you're alright? Nothing is bothering you? I can't help if you don't talk to me." I frowned as I brushed back some of her blueberry hair.

She blinked, before smiling softly. "I'm fine. Just still a little sleepy."

I could tell she was lying. She was an early riser, so being up at this time shouldn't have bothered her. But it was something she didn't want me to know, and I will respect her privacy. I nodded and went back to getting dressed as Konan started to help me into my shirt. Smiling at how she seemed to at least want to help if not because I didn't let her heal the wound.

Once dressed me and Konan headed downstairs. Pein and Obito had already started some coffee and were drinking it at the table. Giving them a good morning I went to the kitchen to start making breakfast for them and the rest of my children. Making some breakfast burritos I started to pile them on a plate. After finishing at least 12 of them, I heard that the majority of my children had come down the stairs. Taking the large platter to the table I set it down before I left again to get plates for everyone. Only to be surprised when they all got up and grabbed a plate themselves.

"You should be careful with that shoulder." Kakuzu stated.

"You shouldn't be lifting anything more than 20 lbs at least." Sasori added.

I blinked and nodded with a smile as I sat in the living room with my burrito. Turning on the TV to TMZ. I went about my normal routine of checking out the outside world. TMZ didn't have anything interesting to say about my condition, only focusing on the fact I was performing today. Then something about David again from the last bar fight and how he was placed in a detention place since he was around my age. Hearing my phone go off I picked it up and looked at the ID. It was the studio for the artwork and anime I make.

Putting it on speaker I sat back and talked to my producer and manager.

"This is Rei."

"Hello, Rei. I know you're busy with your Recovery Concert this week and the Christmas Special coming month before the holidays. But we just thought to tell you that your anime got its green light for its second season next year in Fall. And that your Wallflower Waterfall painting got a high bid at the charity auction for Special Need Children."

"Oh. Nice. After the holidays I'll have have a new piece for the new year. And I'll meet with the group for starting the next season."

"Sure thing miss Rei. Have a nice concert."

"Thank you."

Turning off my phone I sighed as I leaned back. Trying to breathe easily I felt the small strain from the wound. But I could live with it. It wasn't bleeding nor open so I knew I'll live. Thinking back a little I recalled that I went through surgery to save my life. But I was told that the bullet went straight thru. So, why did they need to perform such a task. Thinking some more on it I wondered what was on the report. I never saw it so I could only guess what could be on it.

Picking up my cell I called the hospital I had stayed in the other day. Asking to speak with the doctor who performed on me, I waited as they called him to the phone. While waiting I saw most of my children were watching me from the sitting area. Offering a smile they all looked away and went back to their own business. "Hello, this is Dr. Jonas."

"Hello this is Rei. I was in a few days ago with a bullet wound."

"Ah yes I recall you, miss Rei. You left and signed yourself out." He stated.

"Yes, I had a few questions."

"Is your wound opening?"

"No it's fine. I had a question for why I was in surgery?"

"Oh… The bullet wound had chipped your bone in your shoulder. It was a small surgery, only to pick out the broken pieces of bone from your body and to make sure none of the pieces clipped your organs. I was wondering if you were going to call for that information." He chuckled.

I smiled and sighed. "Alright I was just curious. Did the insurance cause any problems?"

"No ma'am. I have other duties to attend to. Anything else miss Rei?"

"No that is all thank you for answering my question. Have a nice day."

"You too miss Rei."

Hanging up I carefully got up and carried my plate to the sink. Setting up to start cleaning the dishes I saw Deidara come over. "I'll take care of the dishes today, un."

Blinking at him I nodded as I stepped away. Looking at the clock I saw it was close to the time for me to head to the concert set up. Thinking for a moment I set back to pick up my phone. I needed to call for another car service to pick up my children for when it was time for them to show up. And that would have happened if it wasn't for Obito coming over. "We'd like to join you as you get ready."

Staring at him, I wondered why. But with all that has happened at whenever I leave the house I could understand his worry, and it made me smile at him. He turned a little red from it but said nothing more. Nodding to him I started up to call for a car service again but this time to take all over us over to the set up. While the phone went through the dial tone I turned to my kids. "While I call up the car services why don't you all go get ready?"

Konan nodded as she left to get ready with the rest of the group. Pein stayed behind though, he shared a look with Obito before he nodded and Obito left for upstairs like the rest. Pein sat back in his seat as he watched me. Taking the hint I sat down next to him after I got the car setup. "You alright?"

"My true form. You know of it correct?"

"Yes. Is something wrong with it?" I asked concerned. He sighed before holding up a hand seal. Before I had to a chance to ask he did a release, and in Pein's place sat Nagato. Red hair, purple eyes and pale skin. But he didn't look sickly like I would have pictured him to be. My confusion must have been obvious since he cracked a grin.

"Your way of feeding us and the help you provided helped my body become healthy. Something I didn't think was possible. I'm still a little off at times though."

"You're no longer at death's door… I'm glad. I'm so glad." I smiled at him. He blinked and shifted in his seat before he rubbed his red hair.

"I'm...glad I could tell you this. You seemed worried about us so…"

Getting up from my seat I walked over and gently gave him a hug and a kiss to the forehead. He turned a little red just like Konan did. I smiled even though I was a little confused on why they did that. But none of my kids seemed to be getting sick. "Thank you for showing me. Did you tell your siblings yet?"

"They know. Things have become, odd...with how many secrets we all held. With them out in the open and how everyone seems to be taking it… I learned that my men have changed since meeting you." Nagato stated

I blinked and smiled. "While I'm not sure how I could have changed your siblings. I'm glad that you are well. Especially with the holidays coming up."

"What holidays if you don't mind me asking?" he sat back as he folded his arms. It wasn't a stern pose but more along the lines of him feeling relaxed.

"Within the next week is Thanksgiving. I will be cooking all day for you all, I'll make sure you all don't eat until dinner." He frowned a bit. "Of course you all can have coffee or something like that while I cook, but it's a day to have a feast at the end of the day." his frown lessened at the words coffee and cracked a sigh out when I mentioned a feast. "And next month is a Christian holiday, called Christmas. I'll be setting up a tree and buy you all gifts for that night."

Nagato blinked at the holiday I mentioned but he nodded. "Will you allow us to shop for gifts for you then?"

"I see no reason not to, if you really want to. But you'll be in charge with Obito over everyone while I shop for you." I smiled. He nodded and held up his hand and next thing I know Pein is standing in front of me again.

"I'll go get ready then." he stated as he patted my hair a bit before heading upstairs. I blinked and smiled at him as he left. Going up to my room to throw my hair into a side ponytail I did my make up as I went back downstairs to see everyone there ready including the ones who needed a henge. Kakuzu was the first to see me enter and he gave me a small nod then looked over the area where my wound was.

I smiled at him which made him shift a bit as I sat back in my seat. Normally Pein would sit in this chair but he was currently sitting with Konan and Zetsu. It was odd since he normally always sat alone, or in a single seater. But I wasn't going to complain. Clearing my throat I got all eyes on me. "After the concert we are going on a major shopping spree. I need to pick up food for next week's feast, and then buy your gifts. As Peins has talked with me before you all came down, I'll be giving you all some money to buy gifts for whoever you want."

At the words feast and gifts they all looked at each other. Smiling I took the time to explain the holidays that were coming up and how you act during them. Though I didn't mention how I never got to participate with my ex-family. But I could tell they knew either way. So I just smiled as I told them I was happy to have them apart of my family for the end of the year. Of course they all blushed and shifted in their seats. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I couldn't understand why but as long as they are okay I won't bother them.

I mean I saw Kisame and Zetsu blush as well, which was odd since they haven't really done anything to cause this. I certainly hope they weren't getting sick. Talking with them all a bit more I learned a few things about them.

While Kakuzu didn't like to spend money he did enjoy a good book of the mystery and thriller series. I saw him reading my series in my library of a loft.

Kisame while loved to swim enjoyed food more so than any of the members here. I noticed a few times over the weeks that he loved to look up different kinds of fish dishes.

Itachi was silent no matter what, he was a skilled cook and he had a hand in the kitchen. I'd love to learn from him even if it was a simple dish.

Obito while was my coach for my ninja training he was nothing like a stern teacher. Gentle touches seemed to confuse me but I didn't know what to make of it. And I saw he liked to watch the sports channel.

Deidara like my 3DS and like my games for it. So I was planning on getting him his own and a few games for him to try as well as a clay kit from the store.

Sasori had spent a lot of time in the shed out back making small wooden sculptures. But I also learned that he enjoyed some manga I had. His favorites? Bleach and D. Gray-Man. He said he liked the art style…

Hidan liked my tablet, how he got on it without the password still stuns me. But he loves it. He also enjoys a heavy rock band called Metallica.

Konan loved to use my sketchbook paper for origami and was learning how to cook if her looking at my cooks books told me anything. Maybe I could help her?

Nagato seemed to be fine with watching everyone enjoy themselves. But I noticed he was the most relaxed with a cup of coffee and a simply book on myths. I last saw him reading my Eragon series.

And finally Zetsu. He seems to be content with gardening and taking care of my plants in the backyard. But he also love the animal channel.

Hearing the doorbell I stood as I waved them over. "The car's here. You guys sure you want to watch me practice and set up?"

"Yes we are." Obito stated as he stood up from his seat. This caused the rest to get up as well, walking to the door I smiled at them.

"I'll get my music so why don't you all get set up in the car. Remember to buckle." I stated as I started up the stairs to my music room where the music was last at. Once I had the drive in my hand I headed back out and down the stairs. Pein was standing at the door waiting for me. I smiled at him as I grabbed my bag with my card and money in it. Walking with him to the car I sat in the middle. It would seem after the last time we were in the car together, they have wanted to make sure I was well protected. It brought a smile and a warm feeling to my heart.

Looking around I saw it was oddly silent. "What's wrong?" I asked with a slight frown. Kisame, who was closest to me jumped a little.

"Nothing Rei, just curious as to how you work for the concert."

"Ah, well it won't be very interesting or the same as the last one since I'm not dancing around. But we'll be in the middle of the city so there are shops all around if you want to go off and explore a little if you get bored." I smiled.

"We'll see when we get there." Obito stated as he crossed his arms as he looked out the window. I nodded as I leaned back in my seat. It would take only 30 minutes or so to get to the plaza. So relaxing now would be best since the day before will end up being chaotic. Sighing softly I closed my eyes, willingly my mind to think of other things but my concert. After all this concert was the first with original work. I had no idea how it was going to go. Normally my fans got cover songs.

But I had my family with me so it should be fine.

At the thought of family I recalled my ex-family. How they disowned me...and how this would be the first holiday without them. How this would be the start of the new year without them. No matter how much they hurt me I couldn't help but love them. After all they are blood. Despite my new family nothing could really take the place of my blood relation we share, despite the fights they put up at my being part of their family name.

Maybe thinking of my ex-family before my concert wasn't the best thing to do…

Feeling the car roll to the last stop before we get out I looked around at the area within the plaza. It had many people standing waiting to see something. Who? I had no idea, maybe it was for someone who was performing now or after my concert. I know my manager stated that many of my fans stayed in the area after the news of my kidnapping happened, but this many people couldn't be from my fandom…

Once being pulled into the private parking I got out after my children, they looked around as I got out behind them. Moving my side bangs from my view since it was a little windy, I heard screaming. It made me blink and look in the direction of the scream. There on the other side of the fencing was a hoard of fans. They all had signs of stay well and I love you posters.

Oh so they were my fans.

Smiling I walked over, ignoring the call from Deidara as I waved at him a bit. Standing near the fence I reached out and signed as many books I could before it got a little touchy feely. Walking down the line I waved and held a few hands of a few girls as I walked. Seeing a small hand reach out I noticed a girl in a wheelchair trying to get by to see. Looking up I saw it was two boys blocking her. I frowned a little as I walked over, they blinked and turned red, just like my children did. "Could you let the girl by a little?" I smiled.

"Y-yes!" they stood back and a small girl with only one leg tried to roll forward.

Smiling at her I knelt down and reach out my hand. "It must have been hard to make it out here in this cold weather. Do you need anything warm?"

"N-no! Miss Rei! I just wanted to make this concert! So I've been extra good!" she stated. I smiled at her.

Turning away I waved down some security. They came over and watched the crowd as I opened the gate. I motioned for the girl to roll forward, and she did a little confused. Her mother following in behind with a small smile. "Let's get you two sitting somewhere comfortable. Can't have such a young fan out in the cold nor in an area where she can't see." I smiled.

The woman smiled and thanked me as she wheeled the small child to a place where security had opened an area for them. Turning to the two boys I smiled and thanked them for letting the girl through. The responded in the same manner, turning red and saying yes. Walking down the line again I saw more of the area I was supposed to work with for this Recovery Concert. Seeing the stage getting set up with a guitar and a piano, I walked over to the sound technician and handed him the flash drive. He looked confused until my manager walked over. I smiled at Sven as he walked me down how everything was set up. He then turned to me with a questioning gaze.

"So, thats them?" He nodded to my children who sat in the area that was for VIP.

I smiled at him. "Yeah they are my roommates, and so far the only friends I seem to have outside of everything." I lied, but I couldn't tell him that they were ninjas from another world. "With everything going on from the Matsuhara family and the kidnappings, they have been supportive for me." I smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you're making friends with how Felicia ended." Sven nodded sadly.

I smiled sadly as well. Turning to the stage I saw the spot where I would be sitting. It was in the center of the stage with a mic to work with. I walked over and sat down as many people all came to their seats. I smiled at Konan and Kisame when I caught their eyes. Seeing how everyone was sitting in their seats waiting for it to start, I tapped the microphone. Turning to the technical guy he gave a thumbs up. This caused me to smile as I turned to the audience. "Hello everyone!"

The crowd screamed as they shouted out messages.

"I know you all are curious as to how I am. I'm doing better and I'm grateful for all the support you have shown me. As the information for tonight stated I'm doing 3 original songs. Slowly I will enter more original work. But that will be after the Christmas Concert next month." I stated as I talked. "And I know you all were worried, but rest assured, this won't stop me from performing. Next month's concert will still happen at the right time."

The crowd screamed as they clapped. I couldn't help my smile when I saw my children whince. Shifting in my seat I turned to my manager and he gave me the thumbs up. "I hope you enjoy my music. Let' get started. This is Undone."

The music started for Undone and the crowd started to screaming at the tempo. "I'm gonna throw my memories away, now I feel Undone. And I am cursed by everyday till my time is gone." I started out with the tempo. "I've never felt this way before. And now I know this, so for sure, I won't forget your last betray. I'll never forget this day." The crowd seemed to like it so far and were screaming at the pauses. Hearing the remixed drop the beat the crowd screamed even louder. "I'll never forget this day." Once that beat dropped I could see many head banging and a few members of the crowd looking at each other. This was what I was worried about. Fans not liking the original work…

But I've come to far to stop now…

"I'll never forget this day." A few seemed to relax into the music as I drank some water. "I'll never forget this day." When the bass dropped and the tempo slowed down many seemed to be on edge. "I'm gonna throw my memories away. Now I feel Undone. And I am cursed by everyday, till my time is gone. I've never felt this way before and now I know this, so for sure, I won't forget your last betray. I'll never forget this day." I stated as I got up and picked up a electric guitar that was brought out as I sang.

The whole crowd screamed as I played the next piece of the song. "I'll never forget this day." Putting the instrument down the crowd seemed to have liked that. Which was good as I walked back over to the microphone. Now standing in front of it I could feel my blood flowing.

This is what I love about Performing. The rush I get. Even if I would love a normal life, the feeling that I get on stage will never leave me, and it might just bring me back for more. Normally I'd dance but this time I'm standing still as I sang out. "I'll never forget this day!" At this point the whole crowd was loving the music. I smiled as I saw my children watching, no longer bothered by how loud my fans were. "I'll never forget this day…"

"I'm gonna throw my memories away. Now I feel Undone. And I am cursed by everyday, till my time is gone. I've never felt this way before, and now I know this, so for sure, I'll never forget your last betray. I'll never forget this day."

As the song ended the crowd screamed. I smiled at the crowd, feeling the rush from the song got myself ready for the next one. Sitting in my seat I took a drink as I listened to the next song. "This next one is I Don't Really Care. As you can tell most of these song reflect my situation that I was recently in. As you know, of my kidnaps and my injuries, these are what came from that. Hope you enjoy it as well."

Hearing the beat I stood back up and held the mic. "Say what you want, just say it to my face! Look at yourself, look at your life, look at the way that you'd die by the knife. Look at your sin, let it set in. Another day passes, you're at it again. Fight and deny it, you're nothing to me! I'll back you down, claim this ground, comin' for more, get out of town. Breaking your wall, watching you fall, been so high then not at all." I started.

Many cheered as a another few looked around. But all in all the faces with my fans seemed that accepted my songs so far. "I'll fight till then end…" I stated as I picked up the guitar and stood in front of the mic. The crowd screamed as the sound dropped its bass. "I don't really care what you gotta say. I don't really care for all the games you play. This is my time, you ain't in the spotlight. You may be tonight. It's okay. It's okay. I don't really care what you think of me. I don't really care for all your selfish greed. This is my life, gonna make it shine bright, without you tonight… It's okay, yeah, cause I don't really care."

The screams continued as I played the guitar as the echoed happened from the flash drive. "Stay true to yourself, don't let them get away. Look at them lie, look at them cheat, look at the sight, hear the sound of defeat. They know they're wrong, they think their strong. They want us all to play along. Time after time we give into foul play. That's enough, we're gonna get 're gonna take back what we know we deserve. We don't cheat and we don't steal. You're gonna find out what it's like to be real."

"I'll fight till the end." I stated into the mic the crowd getting lost in the music, they started to wave their phones in the air to the music's beat. Playing the guitar again the crowd screamed. "I don't really care what you gotta say. I don't really care for all the games you play. This is my time, you ain't in the spotlight. You may be tonight… It's okay. It's okay. I don't really care what you think of me. I don't really care for all your self greed. This is my life, gonna make it shine bright. Without you tonight… It's okay, yeah, cause I don't really care." Playing the solo on the guitar as the echoed played again. "I don't really care."

"You wanna see me fall but you can't get up. Wanna take it all but it's never enough. You wanna see me fall but you can't get up. Wanna take it all but it's never enough. It's never enough. It's never enough. Never enough… I don't really care what you gotta say. I don't really care for all the games you play. This is my time, you ain't in the spotlight. You may be tonight. It's okay. It's okay. I don't really care what you think of me. I don't really care for all your selfish greed. This is my life, gonna make it shine bright, without you tonight. It's okay, yeah, cause I don't really care. I don't really care. I don't really care. I don't really care. I don't really care. I don't really care." I sang out.

As that song finished I smield as I went back to my seat, putting the guitar down I set up the mic so I could sing while seated. The crowd sang out 'I love you's and I even heard one guy scream out 'will you marry me' I blinked at that one and smiled. I wasn't expecting it. Taking a drink of water I talked into the mic. "This last song is something I had an idea for a while ago but never put it into work. So something might not match up. But I am happy with how it turned out. I hope you will like it as well. This is Fight Song." Walking over to the piano I started to play.

"Like a small boat. On the ocean. Sending big waves into motion." I started out I got a few screams of excitement as I continued. "Like how a single word, can make a heart open. I might only have one match. But I can make an explosion. And all those things I didn't say. Wrecking balls inside my brain. I will scream them loud tonight! Can you hear my voice? This time. This is my fight song. Take back my life song. Prove I'm alright song!"

I stated as I moved away from the piano now as I walked around the stage, turning to the child with the one leg I smiled at her as I saw her smile and cry at the same time. "My power's turned on. Starting right now I'll be strong. I'll play my fight song! And I don't really care if nobody else believes. Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me." Going back to the piano I set it up again as I did the piano piece.

"Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep. Everybody's worried about me. In too deep… say I'm in too deep… And it's been two years I miss my home but there's a fire burning in my bones. And I still believe, yeah I still believe. And all those things I didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain. I will scream them loud tonight! Can you hear my voice this time? This is my fight song! Take back my life song! Prove I'm alright song! My power's turned on! Starting right now! I'll be strong! I'll play my fight song! And I don't really care if nobody else believes 'cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me. A lot of fight left in me."

I sang out as the crowd cheered. At the small silent break I breathed as I played the piano. "Like a small boat. On the ocean. Sending big waves. Into motion. Like how a single word. Can make a heart open. I might only have one match. But I can make an explosion."

"This is my fight song." I sang out as the music picked back up. "Take back my life song. Prove I'm alright song. My power's turned on. Starting right now. I'll be strong. I'll play my fight song! And I don't really care if nobody else believes! Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me!" As I sang I walked back over to the guitar and picked it up. The crowds screaming as I sang as I walked.

Playing the last few chords on the guitar I sang out the last of the lyrics. "Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me…"

When the music ended he crowds screaming picked up and so where the clapping. Many people stood up cheering. I blinked, a standing ovation? I smiled as I felt small tears filling my eyes. I looked over to Sven who had tears running down his eyes. Looking back at the crowd I saw some had waterworks as well. I smiled as I bowed.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

I laughed a little as I walked to the piano with the mic in hand. "One more alright?"

Cheers echoed as I sat down. "Some of you might know this one. Sing along if you do. Titanium." I got a few cheers from that as I started to play.

"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up." playing the chords I smiled as I heard people singing along. "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, take your aim. Fire away, fire away. Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium."

I got a few more cheers as I smiled into the song. "Cut me down. But it's you who'll have further to fall. Ghost town, haunted love. Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones. I'm talking loud, not saying much…"

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, take your aim. Fire away, fire away. Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. I am Titanium! I am Titanium!" I sang out getting screams with my singing. "Stone-heart, machine gun. Firing at the ones who run. Stone heart loves bulletproof glass!"

"Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am Titanium. Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am Titanium. Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am Titanium. Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am Titanium." I held out the key as I finished the song.

Cheers happened as I smiled at the crowd. "Thanks you all for coming this evening. Hope to see you all at my Christmas special." I waved good bye to the crowd as I walked off to the side.

-XxXxXxX-

After enough time and work from the security to clear out the area for the next performers, I walked out to the car. My children all seemly inside waiting for me. Smiling I thanked my manager as I got into the car. Before my kids could saying anything I turned to the driver and rolled the hidden window down. "Take us to the next town's mall center please."

"Certainly ma'am."

Closing the window I sat back and buckled. Turning to my kid I smiled at them causing a few to grin back. "The concert…? Was rather good." Obito stated even though he was confused on the wording. I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. And as promised we are going shopping for the holiday coming and then to the store for food."

"How are we going to pay for it?" Kakuzu asked. I smiled at him. I knew how he was with money. And while I don't think he would steal money from me I knew he would keep any leftover money I gave him.

"I'll be giving each of you $500 for shopping wise for your Christmas shopping while I go shopping for each of you." I smiled when his eyes widen at the number.

"Rei, won't that break your bank since its going 5,000 total?" Konan stated shocked. I smiled at the shocked and uncertain look on their faces.

"5,000 won't break my bank. No worries Konan. And any money left over from your shopping you can keep."

-XxXxXxX-

"Ma'am we're here. I'll be right here waiting for you after your shopping spree."

"Thank you."

Getting out with the Akatsuki right behind me, I walked forward opening my bag. Pulling out rolls of 50's and 20s and handed each to each member. "Remember Christmas shopping is getting gifts for someone you love or family. And after our first shopping run we can stop somewhere for a quick bite to eat before the last shopping trip for Thanksgiving. We'll break off into groups of 4."

"Pein with Konan, Kakuzu and Hidan. Obito with Zetsu, Deidara and Sasori. And Itachi and Kisame can go together since they are a little more well behaved."

"Rei, what about you?" Sasori stated. "You shouldn't do anything too stressful with that shoulder."

"I'll be okay. If I have to I'll get a staff member to help me. In about two hours we will meet in the Food Court outside for an early dinner. That okay with everyone?"

The sounds of agreement sounded from each member as I looked at Obito and Pein. "You guys are the team leaders of your group. I trust you'll keep them out of trouble. Itachi and Kisame I do hope I won't get called to the superior's office because of you."

Kisame grinned. "We'll behave."

"Good. Alright let's get started."

-XxXxXxX-

"You'd think Rei would like this, un?"

"As far as I know she'll like anything from us…"

"Sasori, just pick something, un."

"Shut up brat."

"Just pick something or let's go to the next store."

"We've **been here** a while…."

-XxXxXxX-

"Fuck this is cool!"

"Hidan put the controller down."

"Fuck you old man! I'm getting this!"

"Language Hidan."

"Why? Rei's not here to hear me?"

"Hidan, Rei would not like to be called here because of your language."

"...fucking fine…"

-XxXxXxXxX-

"Itachi, what does one normally get a girl?"

"Flowers?"

"But the holiday is next month. Flowers won't last that long."

"..."

"What about some art stuff. Or a sheet book?"

"Maybe…how bout this?"

"She might like it…."

"How much?"

"45...good things she gave us each 500 to work with huh Itachi?"

"Hn…"

-XxXxXxXxX-

Shifting down the stores I made sure to get something for each of my children. Smiling at the large cart I had holding all the gifts I went into a wrapping store. These stores were rare, though they helped with large gift wraps. Pushing my cart in I saw a clerk with a smile. Fake as it was, it made me want to get it done and over with. The two hour mark was coming to a close.

"Hello. How many do you need to have wrapped?"

"All these, and I marked them for name tags to go on them."

"Of course miss. It'll take us about 30 minutes. Feel free to wait over there."

"Thank you very much."

-45 minutes later-

"Miss Matsuhara? Your gifts are ready."

Sighing I made my way over, paying the fee I took the cart of perfectly wrapped gifts each with names on them. Pushing the cart out to the car I had the driver pop the trunk. With his help I had them all squared away. Walking back into the mall center I went to the food court I saw my children with bags, hiding them from everyone's eyes. "You can take them to the car for now so we're not holding them all day."

"I'll take my groups." Konan stated, Pein nodded and handed her the bag. Obito took the bag from his group as Kisame took what they had gather with them as well. Sitting down with the rest we waited for them to come back. With them back at the table we all rest for a bit before I spoke.

"I'm proud of all of you for behaving without me there."

A few turned red while some shifted.

"Let's get something to eat before we head to the grocery store."

"Hell yes I'm starving."

"What's around here though, un?"

Thinking for a moment I turned to look at my options. "Well we have Chinese, Italian, Mexican, American and German food here at this food court. Take your pick and I'll pay for it." I smiled at the shocked look. "If you're unsure on what the item is just ask them, the server will tell you."

"Alright." Kisame went over to the American food booth area. It had McDonald's, Burger King and Subway at the stalls. Itachi followed him. Sasori and Hidan went to the Italian food booths, while Kakuzu, Konan, Pein, Obito and Deidara went to the Chinese food booths. Zetsu stayed with me though so I turned to him.

"Need me to find you something Zetsu?"

"I'm **not sure what** to order in this **kind of place….** " he stated as he shrunk in his seat. I smiled and smoothed out his hair.

"Here I'll get something you can eat. Just wait right here." Going over to a steak booth where they cook steak and bacon I order a steak rare and a side of potatoes and rice. Getting the order I walked over to Zetsu, everyone else already back with their food, and set the plate in front of him. It would seem they paid for themselves. "Here you go. Its steak and it's rare so its not very cook for you."

"Thank **you Rei**."

I smiled at him as I went to a booth to get a sub. Getting my food and drink I went back to our table. Seeing them all eat made me smile as I sat in my spot. It was a nice silence between all of us as well ate. "So how did you like this mall?"

"It's very…" Konan started.

"It's fucking boring here." Hidan finished as he ate his food. I gave out a small laugh.

"Yeah it only turns out boring if you don't have someone who will make it fun. I normally don't go out to the mall but this one, people don't often know me so it's more fun for me." I smiled, as I got set up to finish my food.

"So what are we getting from the store Rei?" Pein asked as he put down the fork he was holding.

"Hmm, a 24LB Turkey, a large can of corn, green beans, and potatoes, some stuffing mix, some cornish hens and smoked ham and then the makings of cherry and apple pie. Later in the week after we get Thanksgiving shopping over with I can do a solo shopping trip for normal foods for us. And anything you guys want be thinking of it in between now and when we get to the store."

"Alright. So this Thanksgiving….it's a feast?" Sasori asked as he threw away his trash.

"Yeah, though it's for the thanks of our ancestors for finding this land back many years ago." Sighing a little at having a full stomach I stood up. "Ready for the last shopping trip of today?"

"I'll help you carry the things if you let me pick out the food prices." Kakuzu stated with his arms crossed. I smiled and nodded to him.

Walking with my children to the car I heard Konan speak. "How's your shoulder?"

This seemed to get all of the children's attention. I smiled at her as I lightly touched it. "Its starting to hurt from all my moving round today but it should be fine until we get home."

Getting into the car I turned to the window rolling it down a little. "Can you take us back to our town and to the grocer I need some last minute shopping for Thanksgiving."

"Sure thing ma'am." With that we all got buckled as we waited out the ride. It wasn't long until someone pissed off someone else.

"Fuck blonde get off my seat."

"I'm not even on your seat, un!"

"You are so move it!"

"I am not, un!"

"Silence." Obito stated, they kept at it until finally…

"Shut up and sit still!"

I blinked at Konan who had spoke everyone was shocked as well but listened now as we all sat back. It was an odd silence before I sighed. I tapped the speaker button to the window. "It's all awkward back here, what's good on the radio?"

"The JK Live station is on the rage right now."

"Well then I'll listen to that."

"Will do ma'am."

With music filling the air, full of drums and bass. I smiled as it seemed to calm a lot of the members down with its harsh beat and tempo. I smiled and saw Konan and Pein look a little uncomfortable. I smiled sadly at them which they sighed as we rode out the trip back into our city.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Getting out of the car we arrive at the grocer, after putting on music everyone had calmed down a little. But, now everyone wanted to get this outing over with. Which was understandable… the car wasn't big enough compared to the last one. But I will say this, they are more behaved right now then I thought they would be. After all, I only knew them from the manga. But now, I'm learning about them in person and things seem tame and that they seem more human than the manga portrayed. But I love them all the same.

Getting a cart I went about getting the food with my children asking every so often on what something was. Eventually I turned to them and spoke. "I'm getting another cart."

"What about this one?" Kisame pointed to the one I was pushing.

"Its full. I'm not about to squish the food we are getting. Plus I have a few things I need to get. Konan I'm sure you have some things you need."

She nodded and smiled a little.

"Oh the women products." Hidan stated which made me shift a little since it made a few other people look over. Kakuzu hit him over the head while Konan glared and walked over to me. Reaching into my purse I pulled out my wallet and took out four 50s and handed them to Kakuzu.

"If you want to pay with for them and take them to the car we'll meet you over there with our stuff."

"Sure. I'm keeping any leftover money."

"Hey old man that's Rei's money." Hidan stated with a frown.

"That's fine. If you have any trouble you will know where to find us." With Konan, who linked my arm and started to pull we headed over to the baskets. After walking away I saw Konan had yet to let go of my arm. "Everything okay Konan?"

She blinked before she looked down at our arms and she almost yanked her arm away.. I blinked at the harsh movement she frowned at me which I was about to ask her what was wrong when she continued to walk down the aisle of woman products. Following her I stopped next to her as she looked over the shelf. Turning to the shelf I decided I wouldn't mention it after all it seemed to be something she didn't want to talk about.

Pulling the pads into the basket I was carrying I looked around for something. After getting the woman products I found Konan standing in front of the lotions for when you use a bath bomb. Looking over them I picked up my favorite, Coconut and Pear. Turning to Konan I waited until she was looking at me to speak. "Pick out the one you want."

"What? No, it's fine."

"Konan every girl needs her favorite lotion. You look while I go get the bath bombs."

"Bath bombs? Why would someone want to bomb a bath?" She asked. I blinked.

"Oh no. You are going to try the bath bomb out a lotion you like I'll be in the next aisle." She looked confused at the bath bomb idea but turned back to the lotion as she looked over them I went to the bath bomb selection. Picking out two of each into the basket, getting a total of 12 I went back to Konan who was holding to bath lotions. Rose Pier and Sea Breeze.

"I have Sea Breeze at the house so if you want you can get the Rose Pier."

She nodded and put the other one back.

After getting some gifting paper and name tags for my childrens gift we started walking to the check out. Paying for everything I walked with Konan back to the car seeing my children standing around the limo with a few girls trying to talk to them made me blink.

"Are you guys rich?"

"Are you new in town? I've never seen you before?"

"They have to be. I know everyone."

"How bout we hang out sometime?"

"Can I get your number hot stuff?"

"Alright break it up." I stated this caused the group of girls to look in mine and Konan's direction. A few seemed to freak out when they saw me.

"Oh my god! It's Rei!"

"The singer?! Oh my god!"

"So cool!"

I sighed as the group of girl went from hunters to fangirls but one girl was glaring at me.

"So what if you're famous. You're nothing in my presence."

It got silent after that. I blinked and smiled like I always do in public. "I see no reason to answer that. But you're blocking my car and I'd like to go home with my friends."

"Hmp. Well Rei, if you want I could invite to my party. Anyone who's anyone will be there." She stated with her nose in the air, the cold air and her pink tipped nose ruined the effect I believe she was going for.

"I'm not one for parties…" I stated as I packed my bags into the car as the group made way for me and Konan to get through. Opening the car door I slid in and slowly each of my kids did as well.

"I'll put you down as a maybe then."

Rolling my eyes I closed the door and tapped the call button. "Take us home please after that you'll be free for today."

"Will do ma'am. Thank you for your patronage."

Sighing I leaned back in my seat after buckling. I was tired, looking at the clock in the car where we were I saw it was around around 7pm. Thinking about it we arrived back out my house. Yawning I got out with the children they all took their bags and Kakuzu took the food to the kitchen while I got my gifts. It took two extra trips on my part since I couldn't lift anything with my shoulder. Putting the gift in my room in the corner I grabbed the gift wrappers and took them downstairs. My kids all had gathered in the living room. Sasori was the one who took notice of me first.

"What's that?"

"This is for you guys, for if you want to wrap your Christmas gifts so when we put up the tree no one will see what you got the other. Konan tomorrow I'll show you the bath bomb I'm too tired so I'm turning in for the night." Deidara looked up at bomb from my DS I smiled at him as I went to go back upstairs.

"Good night everyone."

"Night Rei."

-XxXxXxX-

Sighing I sat down on my bed I worked off my shirt and looked at my shoulder. I frowned at the red wet spot. I didn't know when, but the wound opened. Going into the bathroom I looked at my back and saw that the bandage was white so that just meant that the front opened. Taking off the wrap I put a patch on my back wincing when i pulled the front wound. Sighing once that was done I gently cleaned the front wound and put a patch over it. Taking off my clothes I ahead and put on my cotton nightgown, washing off all makeup I started to pull my hair down from its side pony tail. Running my fingers through I relieved the pain in my scalp.

Doing a small off the shoulder braid so my white hair was put back I brushed my teeth and turned off the light to my bathroom. Going to my bed I sat down and looked out the window. It would seem we were in for a stormy night.

With the temperature getting colder and the rain blowing in from the ocean we might get some snow soon. With a smile I pulled back my covers and got settled. Feeling my body heat warming the covers I sighed as I slowly slipped into my dreams. I hope that soon me and my children could really enjoy our time together. Since they all seemed to be worried about something. Turning red whenever I smile at them? Something must be going on…

I'll find out some time soon...for now sleep.

 **This took a while. And it's my longest chapter almost being 20 pages. Hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the holiday chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Thanksgiving

Waking up, I tested my shoulder. It was healing nicely since that night it opened. Getting out of my bed I tested my shoulder once more to make sure it would be fine for today. Yup it was good. So I removed the bandage and saw it was healed closed. Getting up completely I walked to the window and saw something I didn't expect. A thin layer of snow…

It was getting colder and it had the first layer of snow on the ground as December was right around the corner. With a smile I took a hot shower and got dressed afterwards in my fluffy sweater, thin tank top, fluffy pajama pants. It was warm compared to my bedroom. Sure enough I'll be warm cooking today.

Pulling my braid into a bun I put in a few bobby pins to keep it in place with all my movements for today. Doing my makeup in a very simple way, simple eyeliner and chapstick. Giving my appearance approval I turned to leave my bedroom. It was around 5am, it would be an hour before the early risers would awaken. So I headed down stairs and before I went into the kitchen to start cooking I turned on the heater to warm up the house.

With the heater turning on I entered the kitchen. Putting together the coffee and some morning fruit, setting that in the dining room I got to work on the Turkey.

-XxXxXxX-

Wiping my forehead I had finally gotten the 24 LB turkey completely buttered and seasoned. With my large Crock Pot sitting on the counter I tested the heat before I removed the organ bag from the seasoned turkey. Setting the 24 LB turkey in the cooker I got started on the mashed potatoes. Boiling the whole potatoes I got the corn prepped for being boiled as well. With two things boiling on the oven I got the stuffing ready. With the pre-made stuffing mix cooking in the microwave, the pots of water was setting to a boil.

"Rei need any help?" I heard from the doorway. Turning I saw Sasori, he looked like it was awkward for him to ask. Knowing that he doesn't like to be kept waiting I smiled.

"No, I got it covered. Do you need a snack?"

"No…" and he walked away towards the living room. There I saw many of my kids had gathered and where many were drinking coffee and eating the fruit. Some were watching me cook others seemed content with reading a book and relaxing. With a smile on my face I got to cooking the green beans. Setting that off to the side as it steamed with the butter melting in it, I got to mashing the potatoes. Hearing the sound of the crock pot I stopped and quickly set out to re-butter and season the turkey.

-XxXxXxX-AKATSUKI'S POV-XxXxXxX-

"Rei's been in their all fucking day…" Hidan stated as he leaned over the back of the couch.

"She refused help." Sasori stated as he drank his coffee.

"But cooking a feast for eleven people...should we really let her do this alone?" Konan stated as she looked over into the kitchen. Sure enough Rei was still in the kitchen cooking a large meal. She turned down any help with the food. She had three bowls of each thing she made. Many things had plastic covers to keep them warm as she finished the turkey.

Soon enough she stopped moving around the kitchen. Her head turned around to see something as she looked over the food. With a smile she set on towards the fridge and got out some pop onto the counter with a bowl of ice next to it.

Konan was about to voice to their Rei about help when the said girl turned to them. With a smile on her face she spoke. "Let the feast begin."

-XxXxXxX- Rei's POV -XxXxXxX-

With a smile towards my children I saw them walk over to see the food. Some looked at the turkey and then the ham while others looked at the desserts such as the pies or the pudding. Getting some of the nicer plates out from the cabinet I started to set up a side counter for them to get things to start piling stuff to eat. Picking my plate and putting my food on it I went and sat at the head of the table next Obito and Pein who had also gotten their share of food. With a drink of my choice, Pepsi Vanilla, besides me I watched as each of my children get something to eat.

Soon they all were sitting at the table, though none seemed ready to eat as they looked around. Finally Obito looked towards me. "Is there anything else to be done for this Thanksgiving?"

I thought for a moment about when I saw this portrayed on TV or from far away from the ex-family. With a smile at them I didn't think they all were into the religion with the exception of Hidan and his belief of Jashin. "Normally one would pray for the food and then go around the table to say thanks, something you're thankful for the past time in between the holiday." I smiled before continuing. "But I won't make you pray to any GOD you don't believe in nor say thanks since you've only been living with me for about a month."

They all seemed to relax before looking to start eating. But I spoke once more which stopped them. "But if you all don't mind I'd like to say what I'm thankful for this holiday season."

"What are you thankful for Rei, un?" Deidara asked carefully.

"I'm thankful for all of you coming into my life. What was supposed to be a little army of kittens turned into a family. Something I will always hold dear in my heart. You all helped me with something this month we've been living with each other and you've given me something no one else has. And for that I'm thankful."

It was silent as I turned to my food. It was a plate of Turkey, smoked Ham, mashed potatoes, corn, stuffing and gravy. Everyone's plate held something similar to the other as we started to eat. It was a silent dinner but a dinner that I will always remember.

A dinner with my family.

 **Sorry this is a little late, I got caught up in my own holiday that I wasn't able to finish it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one is the start of December.**

 **QotC: What was your favorite Thanksgiving food you had this year?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - A Snowy Relaxing Day

Standing back, I had to admire my work.

Standing in the middle of the loft in the middle of all my book shelves was my Christmas tree. Or should I call it a Holiday Tree since none of the children are Christian. I wasn't about to pile that on them since it was something I didn't have a whole lot of knowledge in.

My tree was pine green with the traditional coverings for the up and coming holiday. It was around 6:30 in the morning with the Holiday being about 2 week away. Plugging in the tree I smiled as the colors lit up. Going to my room, grabbing one by one I brought out the gifts for my children to the tree. Placing them under I set up some stockings each with the name of my children, though it was the names for their cat forms written in black marker.

Smiling at my handy work I started to head downstairs to start making breakfast. I had gotten up early for setting up the tree and the decorations. Now breakfast was left to make. I'm thinking a breakfast scramble. Nodding to myself I got out the cut sausage to cook as I beat the eggs to form the main mixture. Setting up the pan with butter as I set up the mix in the oven. Throwing in some peppers and onions, I topped it with cheese as it went to bake. Working around the kitchen to prepare some coffee, hot chocolate and apple cider drinks for when the kids come down I saw something out of the back door to the backyard.

In fact I hadn't looked outside the whole time I was up.

While the hot drinks were set to boil I looked out the window above the sink. Only for my breath to be taken from me. White…

It was a high layer of white going up to the stairs third step of my porch, my swimming pool was frozen solid and the green house was covered with the frozen water called snow. Biting my lip I wondered if I had time to play in the snow today. I had a few things I needed to do around the house, just some cleaning to be honest. But did the house really need to be dusted…?

Getting the food placed on the stove top to cool as I finished preparing the hot drinks. I heard the sound of the shower going in the upper floor so that meant that least two of my children were awake. Looking out into the snow wonderland from my spot near the door I felt a smile appear on my face when I saw the sky open up and slowly bring another fresh layer of snow, so that would mean I was stranded in my house. There was no way the road to the city would be open this far out.

I had enough food and drinks for the winter, though if everyone eats more than before then we might have a problem…

Thinking about that issue I bit my lip once more trying to think of a way to feed my children until the snow melted enough to get to the city so I could restock. If push comes to shove then I could go a few nights without food…

-XxX-xXx-XxX-

If I didn't notice the groups silent eating was to point out something was wrong then I wasn't fit be to their mother. Putting down my cup of cider, the sound causing some to look up, I sighed. "What's the matter?"

"We're snowed in…" Hidan stated without cursing, which in itself was a eye opener.

"Yes. Does that have you all in the slumps?" I frowned, personally I loved the idea of snow days. While I never took part in family gatherings on days like this I did take part in playing in the snow just by my lonesome. While I had a sad childhood snow days it kept my mind off the fact that the family was gathered without me.

"You won't be able to get into town, un."

"Yeah, why is that bothering you though?"

"Isn't your Christmas or whatever Concert soon?" Kisame asked as he put down his fork, his plate not empty.

"Ah yes, but the snow might clear up by the time the concert comes around. It always does." I smiled at them. They were worried about my job… It was sweet of them to think of me while I had no issue with this snow. "To be honest before I saw all the snow I was going to be doing a major cleaning spree, still might just not a whole lot like I originally plan. Personally I love the snow."

"Why do you like the snow Rei?" Konan asked as she sipped her own cider.

"Even though I did not spend time with my family I enjoyed the time I could play in the snow before I was told to come back inside. Such as making an Igloo, making snowmen and snow angels and one of my favorites - the snow forts. Since my siblings weren't ones for being outside I had the other neighborhood kids to have a snowball fight with in the middle of the street." I smiled at the small memories I had of when I had other playmates.

Sure when they found out who my parents were and the said parents found out about them wasn't always pleasant, I still treasured the time I had with the snow. "Even though I didn't have the best childhood I make the best of what I did have." I smiled softly at my family before me.

They all seemed to become silent at my words.

-XxXxXxX-

Wiping the chill sweat from my forehead I set my shovel against the porch. I had spent my time after breakfast shoveling snow and creating a No Man's Land down the middle of my backyard towards the greenhouse and besides the pool. It may be childish, but I was hoping to start a snowball war with my kids.

Though it was unlikely for them to play with me since they all seem to no like the cold. You would think since I had white-ish hair I wouldn't hold in heat as well. But for my situation it was quite the opposite. Back at the Matsuhara house I wasn't allowed heat during winter and where my room was in the farthest from where ever the heater was. All in all, I can easily adapt to the temperature because of my time at that house.

Sasori was in my shed at the moment working on his wooden sculptures. He had to wade through the snow so I set about clearing a path for him to the house.

-XxX-

Sasori had opened the door to the shed by the time I had made it to the door when clearing the path. He looked around and nodded as he walked on the pathway back to the house. Many of my kids seemed to have bundled up when they felt the cold crisp winter air, it made me wonder if they never had to deal with snow before. But in order to find out I'd have to ask or check the manga… although it shouldn't matter. They were family regardless of playing in the snow or not. I knew it was not for everyone. Setting the shovel inside the shed away from Sasori's stuff I walked back out to head into the house.

I had an art piece to work on for charity as well as some extra to sell so I had a decent money system for the coming year. I wasn't running low on funds, I just liked to have a stable pool for when the end of the year bills hit. Going to the loft area I took out of the side closet my easel and got it set up as I got started on the last art work I had going.

It was silent for the most part just the small sounds of calmness coming from downstairs and from down the hall.

All in all it was a calm day before the holidays. And I couldn't wait for when I got to spend that holiday with my kids.

 **This is for the most part a filler before the Christmas chapter. Which will be coming soon. Holidays are heckit for me that's for sure. So until then~ See you in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Christmas Special

Over the course of the weeks the rest of my kids all set their gifts under the tree, some tried to sneak them, but with the house full of ninja's the only one not catching them was me. But it wasn't until I saw on the boxes the names for which my kids got stuff for. Most of the gifts from them were to me…

I didn't know what to make of it other than to be flattered.

Of course a few of them got gifts for someone one else but with 10 people gift shopping they all seemed to spend the money on things for me. It warmed my heart to be honest. I could only wait to see what they got for me, though I'm sure I'll love it either way. Right now, twas the night before Christmas. Christmas Eve…

We were sitting around the living room, in silence. While it was a odd silence only broken when something happened in either Deidara's or Hidan's game that they didn't like, it was a comfortable silence. Obito and Itachi were in the chairs near my bookshelf, Konan and Pein were reading some of my song books, Kakuzu was working on some money thing. Counting it I guess. Kisame was playing on my 3DS on one of my VS games. Zetsu was reading a book on plants, my guess was he was looking up some of the plants in my greenhouse and Sasori was sculpting a smaller block of wood at the coffee table with a pair of earbuds from my mp3.

And me?

I was watching the snowfall. The snow had died down a bit since a few weeks ago, so I had no worries about it stopping me from getting into town for my concert or to turn in the artwork. With the time slowly ticking I saw Konan look at the time. "Rei, what time does this Christmas start?"

I looked over at Konan and thought about it. "It normally starts in the morning when everyone wakes up, but if it gets to midnight before we sleep then we can start early and sleep in."

"We'll see when it comes to midnight then." Obito stated as he looked up from his book before he went back to reading.

It was around 9 at night and it's been a roundabout relaxing day. Nothing went wrong and everyone seemed to be in good spirits. But I knew it wasn't to last. Why? Because there was a chance my family would call to verbally attack me. While I was hoping they would forget that I even existed there was still a chance that they would call. Then there was the fact that Felicia was still on the run from the police, I know I should put her from my mind as well but its hard…

It was very hard trying to ignore all the things that went wrong at the end of this year.

But as I looked back at the people in the room with me I smiled as I looked back out the window at the slow snowfall. I had some good this year. While I lost my family connection and my only friend, I got a whole new group of friends and family. It was nice. I even was able to put out some original songs for my fans. It was so well received that my manager was asking for more to come. For sure that my Christmas Special will have at least one original song but my fans don't need to know that. I had already emailed the band about the song sheets, and they liked it.

So I can't say this year was totally bad.

There was some good.

Listening to Hidan curse at the TV as he took an attack from the game I smiled as I got up to head to the kitchen. I was a little chilled from sitting at the window, so I was going to go make myself a hot drink. Turning to the mostly silent group I spoke loud enough to be heard but soft enough to not be yelling. "I'm making some hot drinks, anyone else want one?"

"I'll take some cider." Konan stated as Pein sipped his own coffee that he got earlier. "Some more coffee would be nice." I nodded as I turned to the gaming dou. Hidan was completely enthralled with the game that he just waved his hand, although his gaming partner Deidara looked up. "Some hot coco for me."

Nodding I heard Kakuzu ask for some black coffee. Zetsu said he was fine and Sasori was completely ignoring everyone with my music player in his ears as he worked on his sculpture. Lastly Obito and Itachi stood up from their chair and put the books down stood up as well. "We'll help out."

I smiled at them. "You don't need to do that."

Obito shook his head as we walked into the kitchen to prepare the drinks for everyone. Getting those who wanted it the coffee as the hot cider was heating up I came back to Itachi preparing the hot cocoa for Deidara. Taking that out I came back to the two Uchiha's sipping their own hot cider as I took one out for Konan. Getting a smile from her I smiled back as I went back to the kitchen for my own hot cider.

Looking around I found that there wasn't much to do until midnight. So as the two helpers left the kitchen I got started on making some peppermint bark. It was simple and quick and not super sweet for those who didn't care for sweets. But thinking more on the tastes of my children I went to set up some peanut butter haystacks. Getting started I saw that Kakuzu was looking over as I cooked. "Rei what are you cooking now?"

It was a simple question, not forceful or demanding. But only curious. I smiled at him as I went about my snacks. "Peppermint Bark and Peanut Butter Haystacks. Just something to nibble on till we start with Christmas."

"Hmm…"

-XxX-

Setting the food on the counter to cool I heard Hidan screaming about his fighting partner cheating, then screaming about how it wasn't cheating. Finally when I made it back to living room with the treats Obito had gotten things under control. So I was glad it was taken care of before I had to intervene. "Treats are ready."

"Fuck the smell good." Hidan stated as he tried one of each.

Everyone had at least one of both before they ate only what suited their tastes. It was around 11 now so I turned to sit at the window again. I picked up a song sheet book from the close bookshelf, it was close to being completely filled so I knew I would need to get a new one soon. Sitting at the window I started brainstorming my next original song.

-XxX-

"Rei." Obito stated.

"Hmm? Yes?" I looked up from my writing to see Obito pointing to the time. It was a little past midnight. "Oh. Merry Christmas everyone. Do you want to open gifts or sleep till morning?"

"Fuck I wanna open them now!" Hidan stated with an excited voice.

"Everyone's waited for the day so why not now." Obito stated as I nodded as I closed my book and sat my pen down. Standing up I went over to the stairs.

"Then let's go to the tree." I smiled.

After the gift opening I got things like an art set for painting, sketchbooks, clay, a few canvases, some cookbooks, a new wallet, some sheet books, a few posters of the Akatsuki, a new camera delux, a laptop, and lastly a photo album. I smiled at each of my gifts and I expressed my thanks of each of them by hugging and kissing their foreheads. Most of my children turned red and fidgeted a lot. But I just smiled and said my thanks. I smiled as they opened their gifts from myself and a few of their siblings.

With the opening of the gifts done, I had help in cleaning up the wrapping paper as they all played or did stuff with their gifts. It was so far a wonderful Christmas as well as my children's first Christmas.

I was happy. They were happy. Everything was great. I waved goodbye as we all headed to our rooms with our stuff to retire for the night. Tomorrow the tree was going to come down but that would be on the 26th and not during Christmas day that was for sure.

Laying in bed I thought about how I was now blessed with my children being with me. It was great. Things like the issue with Felicia and my family seemed to be so little with my family standing beside me.

 **Sorry this is late by 3 days. Holidays had to be crazy for me as just today was the only time I was able to get online. Happy Holidays everyone!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - New Years Eve

It's been about a few days since my Christmas Concert. It went well so that's good. My children had gone with me again and seemed to enjoy it as well. Most likely because of the heated building since it had snowed the night before. Currently I was standing in front of my oven making a cobbler, it was New Years and I wanted to take my children to see the fireworks display in the city. I was sure Deidara would love it, though for Sasori I would hope he would enjoy the other event in the city.

Pulling the cobbler out and packing it away in a container that will keep it warm, I went about setting up some more things to eat while we were in the city. Putting my children's favorite drinks in containers and in the bag, I set it on the counter before heading to get ready. My children knew I had a surprise for them so they were already getting ready, I had told them to dress for the cold. Of which they weren't happy about but this was something I wanted to share with them as I knew this wasn't an everyday event. Plus I couldn't miss it.

The call came shortly after Christmas, gave me hardly any time to plan. In doing so I completely skipped over my birthday but I didn't really care. With this I came up with the plan to take my children into the city. To be honest I was worried something was going to happen. The police had yet to find Felicia and my family… well ex-family, had yet to call me again since Pein hung up on them back in November. To be honest with my past birthday I had almost expected them to call and make the day seem darker than it was. Hopefully my children don't ask about that day.

Sure I was a little upset on that day but it past and I wasn't about to bring it up. I am sure I was able to keep my mood from my children. I was able to spend the day with them so that was the best gift I could get.

Putting on my winter coat and boots I braided my hair and tied it into a bun so it could easily put in a hat. Picking out a hat that I thought went with the coat I went about tying a scarf around my neck as I started down the stairs. I had a large car waiting for us outside for us so I hoped my children didn't take too long getting ready. Seeing as they were all about ready I went to the kitchen to pick up the bag of goodies and drinks for when we set up a place for the show.

The last one to show up was Kisame who was performing the henge just like Zetsu and Kakuzu did. Smiling at them all I lead them to the car and allowed them to choose their own seating. And to my surprise I didn't even need to tell them about buckling. Even Hidan buckled, which I smiled again and got in, buckling myself. "Where to ma'am."

"The Eastern Fireworks and Beyond Still Showcase."

At fireworks Deidara perked up from his slouch and Sasori frowned. Closing the shutter between the driver and myself and my children. I relaxed and shifted the hat on my head before turning on the heater. One thing about having light hair is that they hold no warmth, myself and Hidan was no exception to that, glancing at Hidan I saw he was a little more bundled up than the rest so I directed the heater in the direction of my kids, can't have them getting sick on me. It was a silent car ride for about 3 minutes until Sasori spoke. It was around when we got to the edge of my property when he spoke. Now my property was only this big because of the ice on the pavement making the driver ease his way across with the large car."What are we going to see in this cold weather?"

For a moment I realized that Sasori was from the Desert, which meant he was used to warm and hot temperatures during the day and only a chill at night. But that was only from before he turned into a puppet. Thankfully he was getting used to the temperature here and he was properly bundled up for the snow and cold air.

"Danna didn't you hear her, its a fireworks show, un!"

"Shut up brat I wasn't asking you." Sasori growled and I sighed.

"I'm taking you all to see the New Year's Fireworks show and the Showcase of Sculptures done by the up and coming artists of the city. While I'm judging the sculptures I was hoping you'd enjoy food and drinks while watching the show and listen to the band play."

Sasori perked up at the sculpture bit but then looked a little confused. "Judging?"

This got everyone attention. "You're not joining us?"

"I'm a judge for this years final's round. And my sculpture I made last year is being displayed since it won the first place ribbon. Remember that call a few days ago? That was them asking for my opinion for the showcase."

It was silent as they took in the information. Konan was the next to speak.

"Will we be able to see you're display?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course."

-XxX-

After arriving to the central plaza where the fireworks would be shot from and where the sculptures would be displayed, me and my children got out of the car to head into the VIP area. Security stopped us though when they saw my children. Turning to them I smiled. "11 for the fireworks display and the showcase in the semi-heated seating."

The guard looked over his list before he asked for a name they would be under. Giving my first name he nodded and waved over a usher who took us over to where we would be sitting during the show. Setting up the heater for this area I set about to get the stuff ready for my children to eat while I was judging.

-XxX-

While I sat in my seat near the other judges I held in my chosen words as they criticize many artists. I gave my input as well but I wasn't as harsh as some of them. Turning to glance at where my children were I saw they were enjoying the music and food. So far no one had started anything so that was good.

Sasori was analyzing all the artworks from his spot but made no move to get up to get near them. Deidara was sitting and twitching every so often, my guess was that he was waiting for the fireworks display. Itachi was barely looking around as he ate something sweet from the food I made. Kisame was drinking his favorite soda pop as he boredly watched the light fall of snow. Hidan was eating the cobbler and downing the hot apple cider. Kakuzu was counting some coins and I could see him occasionally look around for something, might be looking for something of value? Zetsu was shifting in discomfort from how many people were around him, but he looked like he could handle a little more before he would have to get some alone time. Obito was reading a book he brought with him, where he got it I was not sure but he seemed more interested in the book than the art pieces. Pein was talking to Konan, what about, I wasn't sure.

Turning back to the judging I gave my input once more as we saw more and more of the sculptures. When the judging was done I sat back in my chair with the other judges, we talked about how the totals added up before we reach a decision. Seeing as we held the group of peoples attention for the judging and the announcement, I stayed silent as the head judge talked about how good each entry was good, I saw Sasori scoff silently and I smiled in his direction in of which he turned his head away with a slight scowl.

Turning my attention to the judging just in time to see the winner be giving a reward, he was walking down the judge line to shake their hands. When he got to me I shook his hand, of which he turned red.

Sighing through my nose I had to wonder why everyone turned red around me. I mean it's not like they were attracted to me right? I can handle the flirting from others but seriously, why would anyone be interested in me? Other than with the intent of getting money that I have or family power. Not that I have an family power, if I ever did it's new to me.

"And this concludes our Beyond Still Showcase. Stick around and watch the fireworks with us as we listen to music and serve hot drinks. Thank you to all who participated in this event. And we hope to see you next year for the next showcase. Special thanks for our very own talented artist from last year to be our special judge: Rei Matsuhara. See you all next year!"

Sighing out loud I walked away from the judging booth and went to sit in the VIP area with my children. Konan handed me a cup of hot cider which I smiled as I held it in my cold hands. Sipping it I sat in silence as we waited for the last of the showcase. Sasori was looking at my art piece. It was of a wooden statue, a woman hold a small child. It was life size of a normal 5'7 woman and a small toddler looking to be 2 or 3. The wooden frame was detailed with a floral design on the toddler and a sun and moon on the woman. I had spend weeks detailing it to look as life like as I could. It was a heartwarming design where it looked like a mother was giving her child warmth from the cold that surrounded them.

"Do you like it Sasori?" I asked when I saw Sasori look at the artwork once more.

He sighed and turned a lazy look at me. "It's rather detailed."

"It'd be better if it had some explosive color, un. After all art is an explosion, un."

I sighed as both artist started to bicker back and forth. Though it was toned down compared to how they fought in the show. It was like they didn't want to cause a scene. I smiled slightly at the fact that they are seeming to try to fit in my world. Pein sighed and turned to me as Deidara got a little louder. Luckily we had VIP seating, so no one was really around.

"Well then let's ask Rei, un! Surely she knows True Art! After all she is a world famous artist here, un."

"Sure brat. She will surely know true mean of art."

I blinked.

Seeing smooth brown and sky blue eyes turn to me I sighed. I knew one day I was going to be asked this. I cleared my throat as I started to sip my hot cider. "You want to know my views on Art?"

"Of course, un. After all you're a famous artist here right? So your view has to have some ground for being true, un." Deidara stated Sasori scowled at his partner before turning to me.

"Let me ask you this before I tell you my view on art. Even if you think I'm wrong know that I won't force you to change your views. I only wish for you two to think about how others feel about you trying to change their views. How does the other feel about someone else destroying what they love? Do you like it when it happens to you? Would it be unfair to do that to them if you don't like it yourself?"

Deidara frowned sadly and shifted in his seat while Sasori rubbed his arm from the cold night air. I smiled when I saw they seriously thought about my words. "As for my view of art..," this got their attention back on me. Even the other children started listening. "I feel like it's an emotion. An expression."

I saw Deidara about to speak, most likely to tell me my view was wrong when I held up my hand to my lips and in 'shhh' manner. "And before you try to tell my I'm wrong. Listen to my reasoning."

"Let's give her a chance brat." Sasori stated as he listened intently, which got a pout from his partner before he looked directly at me.

"An emotion is a beautiful thing. It's an art to perfect it. It can be both An Eternal and An Explosive creation. To create something that either has a short time span can create an emotion of awe and inspiring moods or has a longer more forever timespan can create an emotion of wonder and beauty. Both can be an emotion, both limited and unlimited arts. I'm famous because I put in emotion in my art to the point others feel it. Taking into account of the scenery and the people, I was able to make it as an artist because my art spoke to others."

I smiled at my two art lover of my children. "Take my winning design from last year." Pointing at the sculpture I made that many were still examining and taking pictures of. Sasori and Deidara looked at the wooden art. "What do you feel when you see it?"

"Warmth…" Pein stated when neither artist spoke.

"It was true the art piece was themed around warmth but what else?"

"Comfort." Kisame stated as he looked at the statue.

"Love?" Hidan asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"All the feelings of a mother's love…" Konan stated in awe as she looked at the statue once more.

"Yes the idea of the mix of a mothers care, love, warmth and comfort. And because everyone can feel that emotion lead to my art being showcased tonight and all other nights when something of mine is showed."

I smiled at my other children who spoke. It would seem they were taking from this as well. Turning back to my artist dou I spoke again. "I won't try to change your view of art. Just remember to think of the others emotions in a way of yourself in their situation."

Both artist were silent as they seemed to think. Then turning to my art piece as they slowly went back to sipping their drinks from the cold weather. I smiled at the silence since I knew it would mean they had taken what I said to heart and were thinking it through. Soon our thoughts and the silence was broken when fireworks went off in the background. Sasori looked up at them.

"Emotion huh…"

Deidara looked up at the fireworks with a smile. Even though he looked deep in thought as he watched what would be his favorite part of the night. "Even though….it's not my ideal...it truly has beauty in its own right."

Deidara looked stunned before he looked at all the stillcases still in the area. "And….maybe...lasting art has a fine feature as well, un…"

I smiled at my two sons as they blushed looking away from me and back at their drinks. Hidan was laughing as was Kisame. While the more silent members enjoyed the scenery, I leaned back and watched the colors light up each of my children's faces. Colors of blues, reds, orange and greens showed in wonderous colors and loud apparel. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I sipped my slowly cooling cider as I smiled once more.

-XxX-xXx-XxX- Later that Night -XxX-xXx-XxX-

Walking into our home I saw most members were tired from the late hour. Waving them goodnight I entered the master bedroom. Walking over to the calendar near my bed I saw that this month was mostly free, only for the last day to be shopping for next months event. Valentine's Day…

The only issue was...did my children know anything about that holiday?

 **What did you think of this chapter? Sorry it took a month to finish. The next should be done sooner and before the 14th...hopefully. I had some drama come up and keep me from writing. And I recently learned how to CC Shop for my Sims 4 game so that took up a lot of my time! And I love CC shopping!**

 **Question of the Chapter: What do you think of Rei's View of Art? And what's yours?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Valentine's Day Madness

I was walking around the shop for ingredients. It was a few days from a very special holiday to most lovers. While I had no lover, I still had children I'd love to give a gift to. I knew that they would probably not think much of this, but I wanted them to know I loved them with all my heart. So I looked into the different kinds of sweets the previous night so I could make them treats that they would love. I set about getting the necessary stuff for so many treats for my children. While the week was lonely I still wanted to give them the space they needed. After all even though I considered them my kids they were adults. So as a now 20 year old I felt like they should have the space they would want.

Obito had told me for the week of Valentine's Day he was going to have his group go out to the beach for a meeting or something since they didn't want to take up space of my house. I didn't mind it and I told him so but nonetheless he insisted.

So for this time I was home alone.

It wasn't much but I had come to realize how much I grew to love their chatter in my house. The spots of yelling and small talks when you walk by a room. I came to slowly miss them as they, and they were only to be gone for a few days. Tomorrow being the last day and Valentine's day to boot. Checking out my items from the register, I once again ignore the number being written on the back of the recipe. Why do people think I want to be in a relationship?

Taking my shopping cart to my car, I loaded all my stuff in the back before I pushed the cart to the return bin. Getting back into my car I set about to drive back home. Arriving home I went to the kitchen and got started on the prep of the treats for my children. All the while I felt like I was being followed… But looking around I saw nothing that could be an issue. Sure there was people whispering about me on the streets and some coming up to me for a chat, but nothing that would raise any red flags.

But nonetheless, I for some reason felt like I was being followed.

-XxX-xXx-XxX-

Sighing I sat back as the goodies set on the counter to cool so I could package them later. Setting about to make the package a little less...heart's-y and pink. I kept the red but included a black ribbon around each of the gifts, then tying a few color ribbons to match the person the gift was for.

Black and Orange for Obito.

Black and White for Zetsu.

Orange and Purple for Pein.

Royal Blue and Amber Orange for Konan.

Sea Green and Slate Grey for Kisame.

Red and White for Itachi.

Forest Green and Pastel Red for Kakuzu.

Silver and Blood Red for Hidan.

Yellow and Sky Blue for Deidara.

Russet Red and Warm Brown for Sasori.

"Done…"

Smiling at the art pieces I made for each of my children I went about to the kitchen to check on the food. As I started decorating the cookies and chocolates, I felt like someone was in the room again. For a moment I decided to focus on the feeling. I had a small feeling of pressure nearby. It felt like a forest...like right behind me was the forest, which couldn't be since behind me was the dining room hall. Turning a little since for the past few days I had this feeling of someone watching me along with the feeling of earth behind me now that I thought about it. I saw from my spot in the kitchen something black and white behind some of the plants in the hallway.

"Zetsu?"

He flinched a little at me walking over to him. He looked stunned that I called out to him. Did he think he was hidden? Well he was rather hidden, but how did I know he was there?

"What are you doing over there?" Walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room hall I saw he was semi-hidden behind the plants. Was it him that I always felt behind me? Why was he here and not with his siblings?

"Well… I was **told to watch over** you…" Zetsu stated. So this feeling of being followed? Was it Zetsu?

I smiled at him. "Well alright. I won't ask why but don't come into the kitchen okay? Making a surprise for all of you alright?" He nodded as he frowned. "Why don't you come out of hiding, you don't need to hide from me."

In of which I went back to the kitchen and pulled out a steak I had started to prepare the other day. Setting the plate on the table I waved him over. "Here, you've been eating less often than the others so I bought you a steak. Medium Rare…"

He smiled slightly and sat at the table and started to eat. "Thank you for cooking it a little."

"I noticed that you are trying to eat more cooked food. I won't ask why but I'm glad you're opening your plate." I stated as I set a cup of orange juice near him before going back to making the treats pretty. I smiled at Zetsu as he ate his own food while on occasion looking to see if I was in the room or in view.

-XxX-

It was around 9pm when the front door opened. When I noticed a warm feeling fill my heart, I turned from my spot in the living room. My attention drawn from the card game I was playing with Zetsu. Over the course of the time I knew Zetsu was here, after the treats where put into their containers and hidden in the kitchen, I made sure Zetsu wasn't trying to hide from me and had some fun while waiting for the rest of his siblings to come home. The Valentines Treats remained hidden in the kitchen and I had Zetsu promise me he wouldn't go looking for them.

Feeling the pressure in the back of my heart again I focused on it as I tried to focus on our game. I was teaching Zetsu how to play Uno with small candies and small papers with favors on them as the betting chips for fun. So far I was winning but Zetsu was slowly catching up now that he understood the game. The pressure felt like Zetsu's.

Warm and Earthy.

Now that I focused on it I could pick out small differences. Who was who though I wasn't sure since they were all together. And with all the pressures mixing together I might have gotten a headache, but slowly I studied Zetsu's pressure to get used to it. But still the amount was about something. I might have to talk to them about this. Because this wasn't something I understood, maybe Obito would? I'll bring it up at our next training session…

"Uno…" Zetsu called out which brought me out of my thoughts.

I smiled and looked back at my hand. Nothing to making him draw cards...so I can only hope to win if I changed the color or risk it and play the same color… Playing a Wild I thought about it. "Red"

"I **win** …" Zetsu smiled as he won the game. I smiled at him.

"Good Zetsu you get to keep the pot."

"Zetsu? What are you doing?" Obito asked as he and the others stood in the hall, they look a little ruffled. Must have been from training, though why leave Zetsu with me then?

" **Rei found me earlier** and invited me to **partake in games**."

"Rei found you?" Sasori asked slightly confused.

"To be honest I thought someone was following me all week, it just felt like a pressure in back of my mind, so today when I noticed it again I investigated it and found Zetsu. Was I not supposed to know he was watching me?" I asked confused.

Obito rubbed back of his neck as Konan spoke. "We didn't want anything bad to happen since we left for a while."

I smiled at them. "I'm happy you care but please don't worry too much, ever since December nothing bad has happened." I slowly stood up. "Are you guys hungry? I'll make a nice hot dinner while you guys wash up."

"Thank you Rei." Obito sighed as the rest nodded as they looked at their dirty clothes and bodies. Zetsu followed Obito up to the stairs as the rest all went about to take turns showering.

I cleaned up the table of the cards before I went into the kitchen to cook. Looking into the fridge I decided on making Chicken Alfredo with Spinach and Baby Carrots. Getting that started I took some fresh fruit and began to cut them for a homemade fruit tea. Taking the most part of the fruits to put into a mixed fruit cobbler. Getting the dessert made and in the oven I checked on the main dish seeing it cooking nicely so I set up a mix of garlic bread.

Setting the table I saw all of my children come in and sit at the table. Smiling at them I asked them about their days away as we enjoyed the dinner. It was a nice talk with them mostly asking what all I did. After dinner Hidan and Kisame helped cleaned up, though they didn't find the treats which I was trying to keep hidden. I'm pretty sure they don't know about them other than Zetsu.

-XxX-xXx-XxX- Later that night -XxX-xXx-XxX-

Finishing my shower I took a close look at the old wound on my left side of my chest. It was a small scar and hardly noticeable but every so often I look at it to remind myself of the fact that Felicia betrayed me. I know what she did was bad and I shouldn't worry about her, but…

No Rei..she kidnapped you on multiple attempts…

Sighing I got dressed into my nightgown, it covered the scar so I tried to put the issues with Felicia out of my mind as I got ready for bed. Slipping into bed I looked at my alarm, seeing the time set for early in the morning I smiled.

Knowing that I had the time set for the treats to give my children already set out and pretty, I slipped off into my dreams.

-XxX-

Turning off the alarm I got up. Stretching my arms above my head I got up and put on my house clothes. While I didn't know what my kids had planned for the day I knew I had the day off from the recording studio. Pulling my hair into a side ponytail I slipped on some house shoes as I left my bedroom. Going downstairs I started some pancakes for my children. As that was finishing I set out the gifts for my kids on the island with their names all set on them.

After awhile I heard my children wake up. If the sounds of yelling from Hidan were to tell me anything. While not really sure on what the issue was they quieted down as they came down the stairs. It would seem that everyone woke up early today…

"Morning Rei, un." Deidara stated as he yawned.

I smiled at him. "Morning, everyone's up early today."

"It nothing important." Sasori stated as he sat down with his plate of pancakes and fruit.

Some of the more tired members mumbled a morning to me before they went about getting breakfast. Though Kisame saw the gifts on the counter. "What are those?"

This caught everyone's attention. I smiled. "It's my gift for you on this holiday. You can open them after breakfast."

"Is it Giri or Honmei?" Hidan asked. Which I blinked at him, so that had Valentine's Day back in their world. But I wasn't sure what to call it so I smiled.

"I'm not sure which is which I just wanted to give you these to show how much I love you." I smiled. "Here in America you can give treats to loved ones like family."

It was silent as they thought about it before each of them, one by one, they took the gifts with their name on it. A smile on my face as I cleaned up after breakfast I heard each of them open the packaging. Soon everyone opened the gifts I made for them, nibbling on the sweets or bitter chocolates and cookies.

"Happy Valentine's Day Everyone." I smiled, they responded back as they each had a sort of red face.

 **This is a day late, sorry~ But next chapter is a plot chapter so be ready because stuff is about to go down. See you all next time.**

 **Question of the Chapter: How was your Valentine's Day?**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - Death

Sitting in my spot on the couch I looked over the room. My children were in their kitty forms, relaxing. I wasn't sure on why they wanted to remain in their cat forms but I wasn't going to force them to change. Leaning back I sighed softly as I petted Obitos head, he gave a rough purr at that.

It was calm as the time went on, with my children all hanging out as cats, though I made sure to feed them as much as they wanted. After Valentine's day things had gotten calm, no concerts, no showcases and no reason to go into the city. During the past month I had set up the artwork for the anime release that was to be released in the coming months and selled a few art pieces and song titles. So I was fine with money.

This past month I started to introduce the children into chores and how to do them. At first they seemed to not want to do them, which Obito and Pein reminded that rewards would follow. Kakuzu was first to try to get the others jobs so he could get paid more. I don't mind, and as of right now they each held some amount of cash from the weekly allowance.

Hearing a knock at the door I set the kitty in my lap down on the cushion, Obito looked up as I petted his head, before I went to the door. Answering it I saw it a business man in a black suit. It was odd to see this far out of the city. "Can I help you?"

"Rei Matsuhara? Youngest daughter of the Matsuhara family?"

"Disowned, but otherwise yes."

"Might I come in?"

"Sir, what is this about?"

"You might want to sit for this Miss Rei." he waved at the chairs on my porch.

I cracked the door as I sat at the bench on my porch, the man sat as well setting his suitcase down next to him. "Your family didn't include you in the will, but then again they never wrote out who the businesses would go to at worst case scenario."

I felt my blood turn cold. "What?"

"I regret to inform you Miss Rei that the boat that had your family on it was struck by lightning and sank on its way back to the coast. We found the remains of your mother, father, one of the male twins, Allan and one of the female twins, May. But unfortunately can't find the other two and were cased as lost at sea. From the ruined guest list and the other bodies, the rest of your family that was partying from some event on the boat, none other survived."

I blinked once and then again.

"You mean to tell me that the whole family - aunts, cousins, uncles, grand-folk, nieces and nephews...my mother and father. Even my siblings...are all gone?" I blinked was water formed in my eyes. He nodded as tears fell from my eyes. Quickly I tried to wipe the tears away.

The man opened his suitcase and handed me a piece of paper. It was the family business statement. Reading it I realized that since the whole Mastuhara family was gone except for myself, and the way my parents had the business set up was it was to stay in the family, even if it meant it was to be given to a child they disowned. "Who are you?" I asked looking up at the man.

"I am your family lawyer. I'm Jackson Harrison."

"Mr. Harrison. There must be some mistake, I was disowned. So I can't take over the family businesses."

"Nonetheless, it clear that they wanted the Matsuhara stuff to stay in the family, as the only living family, you are the only person who gets final say in all this stuff. Since the twins had training to take over the business of their choosing, nothing will change unless you say so until later in your life. You will have a week to think about if you want to sell the business to competitors or if you want to try to take over everything. I'm deeply sorry for your loss Miss Rei, have a good day."

And with that he left in his car leaving me with the statements of the businesses and other notes. I felt numb as I entered my home, shutting my door behind me. With the papers in hand I entered the living room. I saw my children still as cats still lazing about, though it would seem at my tear stained face I saw Hidan puff up as did some of them. Those who were more aloof stood stiff. I wiped my face as I sat down. Picking up the local paper I looked through it for anything on the deaths of my family. Picking up one from a few days ago I found the article.

I couldn't believe I missed this…

Reading the paper more tears fell. I knew I wasn't by any means close to my family but…

Pein came over and looked at the words with Konan, only for him to growl lowly and for Konan to headbutt my arm. I gave a small smile. The rest of my cats came over after Pein growled. "I know they treated me horribly and disowned me but for some reason I feel sad about this...I don't really understand it…" I stated as more tears fell. I knew that if I was closer to them this would hurt more, or even I would be dead with them, but even with all they put me threw I still gave them some of my love. They were family...even distant relatives were gone…

I took a slow breath. Then I saw Pein growl out to the group and soon they all scattered. I didn't mind it as I just stared blankly at the paper about the ship sinking. Then the next thing I knew I was surrounded by my children as humans. Konan regained her hug as I turned into her warmth. I sighed as I tried to get my body to relax. Kakuzu then picked up the business statement. "So you're inheriting 4 firms…" He mumbled as he stared at the money statements from each business.

I sighed and smiled a little. "Y-yeah, a hospital, lawyer, food and fashion firm. Though I never went through training to know how these work. So it might be best for me to sell them to a competitor. I make enough money from my current jobs for us to be comfortable."

"But arts and music is a risky job to rely on money, un." Deidara stated as he looked at the statement and the newspaper that held the article.

I frowned and nodded as I looked at the firms different spreadsheet. I could make a lot more money if I took over at least one of the firms. Maybe get a better house for my kids to have their own room…

Maybe instead of moving back into the city I could renovate the house we have. Make it bigger? Add in a basement? Yeah maybe that would be good. And maybe...I could hire my children as the top positions?

"Rei?" I looked up and saw Pein held a concerned expression. I sighed softly and smiled as I rubbed my eyes. Sitting taller I started my question.

"Would you all like the jobs?"

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu stated as he sat the money statements down.

"I mean, would you like to help me with the firms? I'd rather not hire some of the people my family had there before. They would most like try to take the firms from under me due to my age. But if I had someone I trust taking care of the firms in a more appropriate manner I'd sleep easier. And if you don't want to then can I ask that you be on the board so I can get an outside opinion?"

They all got a thoughtful look as Konan touched my arm. "I'd like to help you with the fashion firm. Not sure what all I can do to help though."

I smiled at my daughter. "No worries on that. I'll set up a training lesson on what you will be doing." Then I frowned. "Though I won't be able to call you my children if you take up these roles. To many people will ask questions." I sighed.

"I'll work in the lawyer firm." Kakuzu stated as he looked at the money statements from the hospital and lawyer firms.

I smiled and nodded. After awhile I got the knowledge of what each of my kids wanted to do. Pein, Kakuzu and Itachi wanted to help out in the Lawyer firms. Konan and Sasori wanted to help out in the Fashion firms. While Hidan and Kisame wanted to help out in the Food firm. So far no one wanted to help out in the Hospital firms. Which is understandable for me. We still don't know if they can catch something so easily if they were exposed to the germs.

Sighed as I leaned back on my couch. I smiled at the look of concern on my children's face. "Now, what would you guys think about renovating the house?"

"Why would we need to do that, un?" Deidara asked.

"I was thinking about expanding the house so that you all could have your own rooms and maybe adding a training ground in the backyard. Possibly using the land around my house."

"It's not-"

"I know you'd like to stay together but think about it, you won't be far from each other and I'd be able to put in more bathrooms for you all to shower."

Pein sighed as he gave a nod to think about it. I smiled a little as I went to the kitchen to start dinner. Konan and Sasori had followed since they wanted to learn how to cook some meals. Tonight was spaghetti with meatballs and a basil paste sauce sided with garlic bread. Kisame smiled as he saw the spices and wondered in to help if only to sneak some bites. I let him have a few but then shooed him away so he didn't fill up on it before it was time to eat.

As the week went on I got calls from people who sucked up to my family calling me in order to find out what the plan was. Sadly I had to tell them that I was replacing the head staff with people I trusted. After each call I was left with a headache. I mean so many of them yelled and whine about how they worked for the family for years. But they were never nice to me before I came into power, so I tried to not let it get to me.

Thinking about instating my children I called the person who was my family's lawyer. After all that mess my children were registered as normal citizens. I let them pick their last names and what they wanted to be called and the henge they would have for normal appearances. Most of them found it a lot of work but Obito and Pein explained the reason behind this decision, so they followed it after that.

Once they had their ID's and Social Security cards, I decided on getting some of them driver licenses. Mostly Itachi, after getting his eyes checked and getting glasses, Obito, Pein, Konan and Kakuzu. The rest would have to study more since they failed the test 3 times on the first go. Hidan was really loud after that and Deidara complained just not as loudly.

Now it was the end of the week my family lawyer would be stopping by with the paperwork for if I wanted to take the firms. With all my children sitting in normal clothes and the henge I had them standing in just in case this lawyer needed to replaced as well. With that, the knock came.

Getting the door I saw it was Mr. Harrison. Letting him in and introducing my children as my friends that were worried about me. He nodded not really caring as he got started.

"Now I understand that you want to enlist these friends into the working, but most of them could offer more as your bodyguards. I understand you're decision and think it would be for the best. I'd feel better knowing that you'd have protection from attacks. You let go a lot of people. Not everyone would be happy to be let go by a 20 year old boss."

"I understand your concern. And I'll have a word with them. And some of them will be still near me when working the firms. As for any attacks, we'll take it by each situation."

"Very well. I do hope you'll let me stay as your lawyer. After all that's happened to you though I can understand if you would wish to replace me."

I blinked at that. Before smiling at him. "I'll give you a chance to keep your position before I look for a replacement. Those I had already replaced were leches that my parents kept because they found it a hassle to replace them."

He blinked and gave a small smile as he gave a nod. "Well I'll keep an eye on the ones you let go so they don't try anything. Now another think I must tell you." He then frowned and look sollom.

"What is it?"

"The media will try to set you up with a husband or other relationships. I can't help you with that other than to warn you about it. It was the reason why the twins May and Mai got married so young."

"Oh." This took me by surprise. My sisters were pressured into getting married? They never showed it. But then again we weren't that close. My children who were sitting behind me, listening, seemed to stiff now. Glancing back at them I gave them a reassuring smile. "I won't let the media force me to marry someone I don't know or love."

Mr. Harrison blinked at me before he smiled. "You're a lot stronger than I was told. I will do my best as I work for you Miss Rei. Until we meet again. Have a nice day." And he picked up his suitcase and left.

It was silent for a bit as I turned to my children to see why they were so quiet. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, un."

"Hmm..then how about I take you all car shopping?"

"What about those of us who failed?" Sasori stated.

"Well when you pass you will taken to get a car as well." I frowned at that. "But my car wont fit all of you and there will times where I won't be heading out they you would be and possibly more of you will be leaving at the same time. So it would be for the best to get those who passed to get them their own car. Plus it time for my car to get upgraded."

"Should we head out today?" Pein asked as he looked at the time. Looking over at the clock I frowned. It was close to 5 in the afternoon. Most places would be closing soon.

"Possibly tomorrow."

"Alright." Obito stated as he headed to the kitchen, it was his and Zetsu's dinner night. "By the way Rei...that man said you were 20 now?"

I blinked at that. "Yeah. Why?"

"When did you turn 20, you were 19 when you adopted us." Obito stated as he check the fridge for ideas for dinner. The rest of the Akatsuki stopped and stared at me. I blinked again and sighed.

"I turned 20 at December 27th."

"You had us celebrate Sasori's birthday but not your own?" Kakuzu stated.

I sighed and gave a small smile. "It wasn't important to me."

"Still we should at least have celebrated a little." Konan stated.

I smiled at them. "How about when we go car shopping we go out for my birthday? A late birthday dinner?"

"Its March, **kinda late**." Zetsu stated.

"Yeah but you know, it's just I never really celebrated my birthday…"

It was silent again as the sounds in the kitchen started up with the cooking. As the time went on I heard Obito call out for me. "Rei can I have your assistance?"

"Sure thing Obito."

 **And sorry for how late this was. Writer's block was a big pain. I have a story I am going to publish soon that I started, its a One Piece Story about Law and a Vampire OC. Give it a try if you'd like.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - Car Shopping and Birthday Event

Waking up I sat up in my bed looking around. Something was off. I felt like I was being watched again. Frowning I took to looking at the shadows. There was no one around, not even Zetsu. Getting up I pulled on a robe as I walked out of my room to see if someone was awake and perhaps that was the reason I woke up. I didn't like the feeling that there could be someone I didn't know in my house.

Walking down the stairs I saw Kakuzu sitting in the dining room with a bank statement in front of him with a calculator. He seemed very engrossed with his work that he didn't notice me enter until I sat a cup of hot cider next to him. He looked up before looking at the clock on the stove. "What are you doing awake Rei?"

"I could ask the same to you Kakuzu. But I woke up due to feeling like something was in the house." he frowned as he looked around.

"I've been the only one down here, so it must have been me you were feeling moving around down here." he stated as he took a sip of his cider. "Your sensing abilities are improving that much is for sure. Obito's training must be improving your senses." Kakuzu stated as he went back to writing in the notebook before he started to pull out receipts. Frowning a little I saw he was looking at the billing statements and payments of the businesses I now owned.

"Is there a reason you're going through the statements this late at night?" I stated as I sat next to him. "You need sleep as well Kakuzu."

"Hidan's loud snoring woke me up. And I can't sleep because of that."

"Hmm...and you're doing bank statements to pass the time?"

"It's a sense of familiarity. Back in our world I did the statements for the organization. It's...calming."

"I see. If you ever need to sleep somewhere else until the remodeling gets done, the couch in the living room can become a bed." He looked up at that.

"Thank you Rei, you should head back to bed, I'll go to sleep once I finish up this statement." I smiled at him and stood up. Standing behind him I hugged him gently, which I felt him stiffen though why I wasn't sure. It must have been because of the fact he was a trained ninja.

"Goodnight Kakuzu." I stated as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom ready for more sleep. I didn't see Kakuzu staring at me as I left.

-XxXxXxX-

Waking up I rolled over to look out my window above my bed. The sky was barely lit with the rising sun. I smiled as I sat up and stretched. Sighing I got up and got set up to get dressed. Wearing a pair of black jeans with a teal t-shirt and a tank top over it. I set about to wear my combat boots. Brushing my pale silver blue hair into a princess braid I did a minimal makeup, just some eyeliner and lipgloss. Seeing as I was ready I knew my children would not be ready this early. You would think that ninjas would stick to the routine of what they were used to, but lately they seemed to like sleeping in more often. Though the smell of breakfast seems to always bring them out of their dreams.

Going downstairs I saw Kakuzu sleeping on the couch, the blanket he was using seemed to fall off. I smiled at him and covered him with the blanket, lightly brushing his hair out of his face before leaving to start cooking breakfast. My children now had identities in the world so as promised I'd take those who passed to get them a car while I got a new car for myself as well. Then we would go out to eat for lunch.

While I wasn't all for celebrating my birthday my children wanted to so who was I to deny them that. Making a cheesy hashbrown and egg casserole for them and a morning smoothies of oranges, strawberries and orange juice for them, I got started on making the coffee for Pein and other coffee drinkers. Setting it up I heard movement behind me, so I turned and saw Kakuzu had joined me in the kitchen. He had picked up a mug to get some coffee. I smiled at him, which he covered his face a little as he got his coffee ready.

As the food cooked I got to drinking my morning smoothie, my children all seemed to come down at once again the smell of breakfast. I smiled and said good morning to each of them. Some replied some grunted and others just nodded, not being fully awake yet. As I set the food on the table for them to feed themselves I went into the living room to call for a big enough car to take us to the car dealership. My old car I plan to keep for a bit until I find a decent seller. Finishing the call I turned on the TV, checking the weather I saw it was going to be a warm day. Flipping to TMZ I saw nothing big yet. So the knowledge about my family hasn't hit them yet. Which was shocking in itself… I mean the story was about a week and a half old.

Hearing dishes being done I got up to go help. Only to see Konan and Kisame doing the dishes, I sighed through my nose as Deidara took my cup with a smile and took it to the sink. I smiled a little at them. "It's going to be warm out so try to dress for that."

"Alright. Thank you Rei." Konan responded as she smiled while cleaning and drying dishes before setting them in the dishwasher.

I nodded and turned to head upstairs to get ready. A simple light grey sundress with black wedges. No jewelry with my hair done in off the shoulder braid to keep it away from my neck. The report said something about it being a little windy so this will help. Perhaps I should have told my children with long hair about that. Looking out the window I saw that the trees around my home were swaying in the wind. They should be able to tell…

-XxX-

Sitting in my chauffeur with the children they all seemed to well behaved. Which made me wonder what was up. I mean they all like to have their space but it would seem none of that would be spoken today...or at least not of yet. "Ms. Rei we are here."

"Thank you, can you wait while we buy the cars?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Pein nodded to me as he turned to motion for his followers a to get out of the car. Getting out I saw a lot of decent cars, none are the overly expensive. I wasn't buying my children those types as a first car, if they wanted on. I'll help them save up but I wasn't spending that kind of money.

Pein chose a dark orange car, Konan chose a white one, Kakuzu chose a tan one while Obito chose a black one. Each car was a 4 seater, after paying for the cars I set up for them to be delivered to my house at the end of the day. My other children seemed glad the car shopping was over with. Kakuzu and Sasori had to try to keep their partners from messing with the other displayed cars. Smiled at their pouting faces as I told them they could get a car once they pass their own test.

Walking back to the chauffeur I told him to take us to the restaurant that I chose. It had a private setting and a place to sit in the sun. While it was still windy I felt like it would be best to eat outside. It was still a nice day after all. Getting out with my kids I told my driver he could go do something for about two hours while we ate. He nodded and thanked me for the time off.

"Welcome- oh Miss Rei. It's been a while." The young lady stated.

"Hello Mrs. Pure table for 11 in a private booth."

She blinked and looked at my party, she smiled as she looked back at me. "Of course. Give me a moment to let the manager know you're here."

"Very well." I smiled as she went to do so. Sitting with my children we waited, many people starred as they came in. Some girls blushed and giggled while the men stared at me and Konan. But for the most part they left us alone. Soon we were called back to our private room. It was a nice burnt orange and black outlined room. It was one of my favorite rooms, mostly because of the artwork in the room.

The room is painted with a Japanese black and white stencil of mountains and trees. My children seemed to enjoy the artwork, even Deidara. Ever since the art and firework show he and his partner haven't fought much on their art ideals. It was nice to see them and my other children open up to the world around them. Sure they had moments of jumping back into a soldier mentality but they were blending into my world well now.

Sitting at the table the server came by with the menu, it was a Chinese and Japanese mixed restaurant. Two of my favorite foods. Looking down the list for the item I wanted I smiled when I came to the listings in Sushi and Rolls. Seeing my normal sashimi and nukeman items I looked down the list of drinks, this place has a rule about drinking so none of the alcohol will be sold without an ID on the drinker. And knowing my children I'd bet they didn't bring their ID other than the ones who got a car. But I might as well ask.

"Any of you bring your IDs? I know Pein, Konan, Obito and Kakuzu did. Did any of you do as well?"

Getting many varieties of no. I sighed as I smiled a little. "Sorry but they won't allow you to drink without the IDs, you won't get a cup and they watch who drinks their alcohol. For the fact I like this place I'll order some of their drinks to go so everyone can have some when we get home."

"Sure Rei." Obito stated with a look at his members. Some weren't happy they couldn't drink right away but they kept quiet about it since I promised them some at home.

Once the waiter came back with our ordered drinks I stated what I wanted. Everyone followed suit as we ordered. Pein ordered the hot sake to go at the end of the night. And like I stated he asked for an ID and who would share it at the table. He'd just said him which the waiter nodded after placing the order in his booklet. After he left it was just small talk here and there from the member of the table. I smiled at them as I drank my tea.

After our order came in and we started to eat, the manager came in. "Hello Miss Matsuhara. I'm glad to you came in today."

"Hmm? Why is that?" I stated as I placed my chopsticks down.

"My son expressed an issue that I wanted to verify."

The waiter was his son? Well this might go either okay or very badly. "Yes?"

"He said this table ordered a 20oz hot sake for one person to go. Is that correct?"

"Yes. My friend here wanted some and I'd rather not allow my friends drink in public where TMZ can show up out of nowhere."

"Ah I see. So...no underage are drinking?"

"No sir." I smiled at him. It wasn't a lie….Deidara was about 18 so he could drink if an adult was nearby, just not purchase the alcohol himself. And Sasori only looked 15 though he put his age down as 24 for his ID or something instead of his actual age just like Kakuzu. The manager was pleased with my answer as he nodded and left after wishing our meal well. Finishing up the meal I was about to call for the waiter via that pager when Pein stated something.

"You should get some dessert for yourself."

"Uh?"

"This is your first birthday dinner with us.. You need to treat yourself."

"Your not going to sing happy birthday to me are you?" I teased with a smile. A few turned red and looked away while others said no while looking away.

"Would you prefer us not to?" Obito asked as he grinned at my stunned face.

"Uh...maybe at home you can if you all aren't too tired." I fidgeted with my sleeve.

"Very well."

"I'll uh...order some dango and mochi for all of us…"

A few chuckled at my slightly red face as I paged the watier. Placing the last order I got a estimate for how long our sake would need before we left. He said he had it on standby so when I was ready to pay it could get taken out to our table as we packed our leftovers. Eating my dango I kept my head down at the smiles my children gave me as I looked up.

This...was the first birthday that made me feel special...I hope all my birthdays can be like this from now on.

I smiled as they all said quietly. "Happy birthday Rei."

 **This took a while, sorry about that. Next chapter is action packed so be ready for a long one and for some familiar faces to be returning!~**


End file.
